Disneyland: A World Full Of Cum and Fantasies
by Pingo Potter
Summary: In the land of Disneyland, the disneygirls has gone wild. We follow the sex lives of the different girls. There is the mermaid Ariel who wants to have legs, so she can have the full pleasure of being with her lesbian lover, there is Jasmine who doesn't want to get married to a prince, there is Anna who is having a giant chrush on her sister and many other sexy and magical stories.
1. Chapter 1 - Ariel & Jasmine

**Hi!**

 **Before the fun part begins, I need to bring some disclaimers about this fic.**

 **First of all, this is rated M for a reason. It might be Disney, but it is not for kids, as sexual activity features in every chapter in one form or the other. Some chapters feature incest, some chapters feature tentacle porn and some of the stuff is just straight up unrealistic, but it's all just for the fun of it, so please try not to get offended.**

 **Secondly, if the characters, who are on the young side in the actual Disney lore, are in an "adult situation", I just want to clarify that all of the characters in this fic are at least 18 in this version, as I don't want to encourage any form of child pornography or something of that kind.**

 **Lastly, I will inform you that English is not my first language, so if the grammar or wording isn't top-notch all the time, that's why. I really do try my best though, so be nice.**

 **I hope you like it, and if you do (or don't) please leave a review, telling me what was great and what wasn't and don't hold back with the suggestions to what you want to read about or who you want to get together in the big world of Disneyland.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

Chapter 1 – Ariel and Jasmine

Once upon a time, there was a land called Disneyland. This land consisted of several kingdoms and villages, but the ultimate king was Mickey Mouse who had the overview of everyone and everything, and sometimes – but still rarely – he interfered in people's lives.

It's hard to be a princess in Disneyland, depending on which kingdom you're the princess in of course. Especially if you live in the underwater world of Atlantica. This was the case for the beautiful mermaid Ariel who took a big interest in the world above, although her father forbid her to go to the surface or even have anything to do with the human world. Still, Ariel would swim around and dream about being up there, and she had a secret depot of items that had found their way to the ocean deep. Her favorite item was a magazine she found on the bottom of the sea. It featured a gallery of human women, with no close on, posing on every page. In some pictures, they would show what was between their legs, some would touch it and it seemed this gave them pleasure. Ariel always took off her seashell bra, touching and squeezing her tits and pinching her nippels. She dreamed about having legs and something between them as well or maybe just see one of these vaginas up close, maybe touch one or even lick one.

Up on shore another princess was having her struggles. Princess Jasmine was an Arabic princess with long black hair, pretty brown eyes and big breasts. She was truly a beauty. Many princes would come to ask for her hand, but she rejected every single one of them. She thought they were all selfish jerks who only cared about themselves. She wanted someone humble who would treat her like an actual princess and not just a sex object, but her father – the sultan - insisted that a princess should get married, and it should be with a prince. If that was the case then maybe she didn't want to be a princess anymore. Sometimes she would sneak out of the castle and go to the village or the seashore.

One morning Ariel woke up early to go to the surface before sunrise, so nobody would see her. From a rock near the beach, she had a clear view to the castle window where she could see Jasmine wake up, get ready and change her clothes. Ariel licked her lips in lust from seeing the naked body of this beautiful creature. She was way hotter than anyone in her porn magazine.

The same morning, Jasmine decided to take a stroll to the beach. It was early morning, so she thought nobody would be there. She didn't feel like getting fully dressed and just went down there in her red slutty underwear. On the way, her pet tiger Rajah joined her.

Meanwhile, on the stone, Ariel daydreamed about being able to kiss on Jasmine's sweet lips, suck on her tits and lick her wet pussy. In the middle of her daydreaming, she was interrupted by a roaring tiger on the shore. To Ariel's shocking surprise, Jasmine came running on the beach with her tits jumping up and down with every step.

"What is it Rajah?" Jasmine said, petting the tiger's ear. She then looked up, saw Ariel on the stone and dropped her crown in surprise.

Ariel was equally shocked, but instead of swimming away, she eagerly fixed her wet red hair, by taking it to the one side of her shoulder and looking at Jasmine with her cutest eyes and smile.

Jasmine thought Ariel was the cutest and sexiest thing, she had ever seen, she hardly noticed the fishtail from being transfixed by her hot body, cute face, pretty eyes and large seashell-covered boobs.

"Are you a mermaid?" Jasmine asked while shushing on the growling Rajah and told her to go back inside the castle.

"Yes," Ariel said.

"You have an amazing voice," Jasmine declared even after just hearing one word that came out of Ariel's mouth. She picked up her crown slowly and sexy.

"Thank you."

Ariel was shaking all over. This was her dream; to be talking with princess Jasmine. She thought about what to say and decided just to let her heart out.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," she then said.

"You are really gorgeous too."

Jasmine made a gesture with her forefinger to tell Ariel to get closer to the shore.

Ariel didn't hesitate and jumped in the water immediately and swam to Jasmine. Jasmine looked deep into Ariel's eyes, as she came up to the surface and crawled to Jasmines position. Jasmine had beautiful brown eyes, and Ariel had equally beautiful blue eyes. They were both trapped in each other's pupils. Jasmine could tell that Ariel was really into her. She played the oldest trick in the book and acted as she tripped over a stone and "accidently" fell lips to lips with Ariel. None of them let go as they kissed passionately for several seconds. Ariel couldn't believe this was actually happening and enjoyed every moment of it.

"You are a really good kisser, Miss Mermaid," Jasmine said and licked her lips. She then slowly reached behind her back and undid her red bra and it fell to the ground. The sight of such amazing breasts was hypnotizing to Ariel. She had seen her sister's boobs before, but they weren't nearly as big or beautiful as these.

"You want to touch them?" Jasmine asked.

Ariel was speechless and just nodded. She felt the firmness and heaviness of them. Without thinking she just began sucking on them making Jasmine moan.

"Yes, Miss Mermaid, suck them! Suck them real good!"

Jasmine took the seashells off Ariel's boobs, while Ariel was still sucking her nipples, and began squeezing them together. They were big, nice and firm.

The boob-squeezing made Ariel even more excited; so excited that she sucked so passionately that Jasmine fell backwards and landed in the sand with Ariel on top. This made Ariel giggle – a sweet innocent giggle. Jasmine sent her a sexy look and they passionately made out with each other.

Ariel exited the kiss with a gentle bite on Jasmines lower lip and moved further down on her hot body, kissing every inch of her belly, teasing her as much as possible, just like she always pictured in her daydreams.

When she got to her panties, she could see that Jasmine was really wet. This turned Ariel on even more, and she slowly removed the wet panties to find a shaved beautiful pussy waiting for her.

Jasmine spread her legs as much as possible.

"Fucking lick me, Miss Mermaid! Please lick my wet pussy!"

Ariel didn't hesitate, as she started to gently lick Jasmines clit like a lollypop, making her moan instantly.

"Oh yes! That feels so fucking good!"

Ariel spat on the pussy a few times and rubbed the clitoris which made Jasmine scream of pleasure. She then again licked the clit like mad and sucked on it. Whilst doing that, she put two fingers inside Jasmines vagina, making her whimpers intensify.

"Fuck yes! Miss Mermaid! Fucking fingerfuck my hole, you sexy slut!"

Ariel kept putting her fingers in and out of Jasmines hole, whilst still sucking on her clit. She moved her fingers to the clit, just vibrating it like crazy. This was the tipping point for Jasmine.

"Fuck! Fuck! Don't fucking stop! I'm gonna' come!"

Jasmine kept her promise, as, with one final orgasmic scream, loads of cum exploded right in Ariel's face. Ariel slurped up Jasmine's delicious juices and moved back up to Jasmine's face.

"Kiss me, Miss Mermaid! I want to taste myself!"

Their tongues once again massaged each other in a wet kiss.

"Too bad you don't have a pussy, Miss Mermaid. I would have licked you dry if you did."

"I wish that too," Ariel then said. "I would do anything for that to happen."

Jasmine was still gasping for air after that amazing orgasm. She then noticed the sun rising.

"Oh my god! There could be people on the beach at any moment!" Jasmine grabbed her underwear in a state of panic and stood up. "I would very much like to see you again, Miss Mermaid," she said and winked at Ariel.

"I would too," Ariel said dreamily. "And it's Ariel."

"Very well Ariel, I'm looking forward to it," Jasmine said and gave her one last kiss.

"I am too –"

A little longer down the beachline, a man was taking a walk. It was still foggy, so he couldn't see them, but Ariel quickly jumped in the water, and Jasmine ran to the castle madly in love. They both were.


	2. Chapter 2 - Merida & Elinor

Chapter 2 – Merida and Elinor _This contains lesbian erotic content and some incest. So if that disturbes you, don't continue reading. Also bare in mind that this is all fiction and nothing to be taken seriously._

In the kingdom of DunBroch, another princess was having similar problems as Jasmine. The beautiful Princess Merida with big curly red hair, little freckles and big f-cupped breasts was to be set up for an arranged marriage by her mother Elinor. This was upsetting her a lot, and she would often argue with her mother to try and make up her mind.

"Mum, why can't I pick for myself? I don't want to get married to some puffed-up prince?" she would say while chopping her sword at the bedpost in her room.

"It is a tradition. I went through with it, and I love yer father with all of my heart."

Elinor was a tall mature woman with long dark hair divided in two braids.

"Yeah, you're only staying with him coz of his giant cock," Merida snorted.

Elinor looked at her with a despairing look.

"Yeah, I've seen him in the shower," Merida said and lifted her eyebrows.

"You're being riddy," Elinor then said still standing upright. "Yer cousin, Charming, is being wedded off as well anyway."

"But at least he gets to choose." Merida blew a little hair away from her eyes and moved a little closer to her mother who had settled down next to her on the bed. "There must be some way, I can make you cancel th' whole thing…."

Merida began touching Elinor's thighs very gently while looking at her with her sexy eyes.

"Merida, you can't seduce me out of this one." Elinor sat upright with her legs closed.

"You sure?" Merida whispered and spread her mother's legs with a sudden rough move. She began touching her mother's crutch on the thin leggings she was wearing. Elinor did not stop her but began moaning a bit from the soft touch given by her hot daughter.

"You look really pretty tonight, mum," Merida said looking deep inside her eyes which she could see were filled with lust.

"Thank you, mah hen," Elinor whispered.

With one sudden move, Merida pushed her mother backwards and laid herself on top of her. She took a bite of the air for teasing before kissing her lips passionately, while lifting up her mother's green dress and touching her big boobs which were covered by a white sexy bra. She then left the hot kiss to move down to her belly which she licked two times and then looked up at her mother with yearning eyes. It was time to lift off her bra to reveal Elinor's big round tits. She started licking and sucking her nipples one at a time, making Elinor moan quietly.

"Turn around," Merida ordered, and Elinor fulfilled her command gracefully. "There's a good lassie."

Merida lifted up Elinor's dress to expose her white panties and her nice round ass. Elinor sat on all fours, as Merida removed her panties with her teeth.

"Oh my god, 'at ass is so nice, mum," Merida said while feeling it. She then sucked on her own finger to move it up and down Elinor's nicely wet squeezed-together pussy, making her mother moan. "You're so tight, mum. I love it."

She spat on her asshole to see it slide down through her pussy. She then moved two fingers up inside her.

"Uhh yeah! Merida, you good lassie!"

Merida moved her fingers in and out and in and out. Elinor moaned senselessly. Merida couldn't stand it any longer. She had to taste it. She began kissing Elinor's pussy gently. She tasted so good. Elinor sat up on her lower leg, took off her dress over her head very sexily and sat down on all fours again for Merida to start touching her clit.

"Fuck yeah, Merida! You are so good at that!"

"Shh! The people around the castle might hear you!" Merida said, although her mom's loud screams were getting her really wet.

"I don't give a fuck! Don't stop, my sweet lassie! Rub that fucking clit!"

Merida kept rubbing all over Elinor's pussy, making it insanely wet. She crawled around the naked Elinor and laid herself in front of her with her legs spread wide. Elinor eagerly moved her hand towards Merida's crotch. Merida snapped them away.

"I want to kiss you again."

Elinor laid on top of Merida to tongue-kiss her, while she touched her daughter's gigantic boobs.

"You want to see them, don't you?" Merida asked.

"Aye!" Elinor whispered.

Merida removed her top to reveal a black bra. Elinor began kissing the cleavage without hesitation, whilst Merida just moved her head back and enjoyed.

"You want to take my bra off, huh?"

Elinor was already in the process, as she opened the bra and threw it away in one motion. Merida turned around.

"Take my pants off too."

Elinor did and immediately started squeezing her daughters round beautiful ass. She began kissing the outside off the panties. She grabbed onto the strops with her teeth and pulled them upwards to tighten up the pussy.

"Yeah, take my fucking panties off, mum!"

Merida grabbed on to the bedpost filled with cut marks from her sword, as her mom removed her panties and kissed her asscheeks. Merida turned around and pushed Elinor roughly down on her back.

"I got somethin' for you," she said, making Elinor curious.

From under the bed, Merida pulled out a big dildo. Elinor gasped from excitement.

"Where did you get that?"

"Shh, it doesn't matter. it's just for you, mum," Merida whispered and approached her. "I bet it's even bigger than dad's."

Merida spread her mother's legs and spat one more time on her shaved wet pussy before licking it roughly with the dildo in her hand. Elinor moaned louder than ever.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You fucking slut, Merida!"

Merida stopped and looked at her.

"I think you a ready."

Slowly, she entered her mother's pussy with the dildo and slowly she increased in speed.

"Bend over for me, mum," Merida said.

Elinor did as commanded, laying with her perfect ass in the air. Merida pulled the dildo in and out of the insanely wet pussy. Elinor screamed of pleasure while squeezing on a pillow.

"Aye! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard with that dildo! Be a good lassie for mommy! Fuck!"

Merida pulled it out for a moment, to see juicy cum drip on the bedsheets. She sucked the dildo dry of her mom's cum which tasted like heaven. She then put it inside Elinor's cunt again and pounded like never before. The whole bed was rocking and creaking. Elinor's boobs were also swinging like a pendulum.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! That feels so fucking good! God fuck! Harder! Harder!"

Merida just kept pounding. Elinor didn't get tired at all and just kept moaning and screaming. Merida also started rubbing the clit real fast which made Elinor even zanier.

"You are making me come so much! Fuuuck!"

Elinor twitched a couple of times while screaming her lungs out. Merida kissed her passionately, while she was still gasping for air. Merida took the dildo out slowly, but Elinor grabbed it out of her hands and sucked all of her own cum off quickly and roughly.

"Don't take it all for yourself, you greedy hoore," Merida yelled and sucked the dildo along with her mother. It tasted amazing.

"I think it's your turn to be pleased," Elninor whispered and pushed Merida down on her back.

"Uhh look at you, taking control," Merida said playfully.

"Shut the fuck up, you mingin slut!"

Merida loved Elinor's dirty-talk. It turned her on so freaking much. Elinor spread her daughter's legs wide and spat on Merida's beautiful pussy which was so wet from her all of her crazy horniness. Elinor began rubbing her daughter's cunt.

"Fuck yeah! Put your fingers on my pussy!" Merida whispered, as she gapped her hair with both hands making it even puffier than it already was.

Elinor put her tongue inside the cunt and licked all around. Merida grabbed her boobs and squeezed them harder the more she got turned on.

"Fuck! You are so fucking good at that! Keep licking! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh shit, that feels nice!"

Merida's body was moving around, and her legs were closing.

"Fuck no! Spread those sexy legs!"

Elinor held the legs back to prevent them from closing with one hand; the other one she used to start fingering Merida's cunt with no less than three fingers. Merida laid her head back and squeezed the cum-wet bedsheets, as she screamed.

"Aye! Aye! Fuck me, mum! Fucking fingerfuck me!"

Merida rubbed her own clit while getting fingerfucked by her mom.

"No, lit me do 'at," Elinor said and licked the clit while still pulling her fingers up and down her daughter's pussy.

"Fuck yeah! You're gonna make me come! Make me come! Make me come!"

"Aye! Come for me baby!"

Elinor's thrusts intensified, and Merida screamed her loudest, making her mom's fingers all wet.

"Put those legs up!" Elinor said and put her whole face down to the cum-flooding pussy.

"What does my cum taste like, mum?" Merida said and sat up.

"You wanna taste?"

They kissed one long deep wet kiss, Elinor holding on to Merida's curls on the back of her head. Elinor sucked Merida's nipples one last time, before they dropped down on the bed and started cuddling.

"You are really skill-full, mah hen," Elinor said and kissed her daughter. "But I still haven't changed my mind regarding the marriage."

"Dammit!" Merida said. "Still worth it."


	3. Chapter 3 - Belle & Jane

Chapter 3 – Belle and Jane

Not everyone in Disneyland lives in great castles. Belle was a girl who lived with her inventor-father in a nice little village. She wasn't satisfied with the ordinary village life though, and she would often dream of having exciting adventures, both spiritually and sexually. Her favorite way to spend her time was reading. She read a lot of books, to the point where the librarian sometimes would give away her favorite ones to her for free. Belle was also known as the most beautiful girl in town with her brown hair, brown big eyes, cute smile and d-cupped tits, although everyone thought she was kind of crazy with all her books and dreamy looks. Her appearance also made her the most sexually harassed girl in town with many men whistling at her, as she passed by or shouting inappropriate things in her way. Even the most popular guy, Gaston, was rumored to ask for her hand in marriage. All the other girls in town were very jealous at her because of this, but Belle wasn't even interested in Gaston or any of the other boys for that matter. She was into women.

One perfectly normal day, she went to the library with a bunch of books, she had read the night before. The library was mostly empty as always, except for one girl who was standing by a bookcase taking one book out after the other and reading on the back- cover. Belle hadn't seen this girl before, but she sure was sexy. Her outfit consisted of one of those tops that only cover the boob-area which meant that her slim belly was exposed, but it also had a few of the buttons open, revealing a large amount of cleavage of her big tits and a bit of a pink bra. However, what got Belle madly crazy for her, was the tight chequered skirt which didn't cover much, so when the girl stretched to reach the top shelf, a big amount of her big round booty and sexy pink panties was showing.

Belle had to move her reading glasses further down on her nose when she saw this brown-haired beauty. She licked her lips and made sure to unbutton her dress a bit, just to compete with her cleavage, as she approached the girl who was still checking out book after book. Belle laid her books on a table with a bump to get the girl's attention and sure enough, the girl got a little shock, since she thought, she was alone.

"Bonjour," Belle said and bit her lower lip sexily while she looked down on the girl's hot body.

"Hello," the girl said, and she also glanced down on Belle's big cleavage.

"Sorry to bother you, but are you new around here?" Belle asked and looked at the cover of the book the girl was holding which featured a monkey of some sort.

"Yeah, well I don't live here; I am just visiting the library. I'm Jane, nice to meet you."

"I'm Belle." Belle shook Jane's hand. "What are you looking for?"

"Uhm, I am very interested in animals, and I'm going to see some Gorillas in the woods very soon, so I'm just getting some information on them first," Jane said very eagerly.

Belle wasn't really listening, as she was hypnotized by her pretty blue eyes and cute nose.

"Cool," she just said. "I really like your outfit."

"Thanks," Jane said with a beautiful smile. "I like yours too."

"You should see it off," Belle said and winked at Jane who kept smiling and her eyes got a little wider.

"I sure would like too," she said and winked back.

Belle started to caress her brown hair and looked deep into her eyes. "Well, maybe I'll show you."

Belle took the monkey-book out of Jane's hands and threw it on a couch beside them. Belle grabbed the back of Jane's head and slowly moved her closer until their lips and tongues touched each other in a long wet kiss. Jane held Belle's hips, as they smooched, and grabbed her nice firm butt. Jane pushed Belle gently towards the bookcase and moved one of her legs around her, sliding it up and down on her body. Belle held onto the legs, grabbed and massaged the booty under the little skirt.

Jane exited the kiss and squatted a little bit to come face to face with Belle's nice tits. She unbuttoned the rest of her dress to see them in full bloom covered by a black bra. A necklace, shaped as a heart, dangled between the tits.

Belle took the chance to touch Jane's pussy though the panties, making Jane moan a bit.

"There is more where that comes from," Belle said and sexily elevated her way down to squatting position.

Jane laid one of her legs on one of the bookshelves, making them spread. Belle started massaging Jane's cunt on the surface of the panties. She took them aside with her hand and started licking the pretty pussy which was already wet. She licked it from top to bottom.

Jane looked around, and there was no other people in the library, as far as she could see, so she just let her moans out loudly, as the soft touch of Belles tongue felt amazing.

"You are really good at that," she said and moaned some more.

"I read some books," Belle said and kept licking while spreading Jane's ass-cheeks.

Belle kept licking for minutes, but Jane felt it like seconds, because of all the pleasure she was getting. She took her leg down from the shelf, and Belle stood up. Jane pushed her against the bookcase and took off her dress, so she stood only in her underwear in the middle of the library. This wasn't the first time Belle was half naked here. When it was empty of people, which it often was, she would play with herself on the couch while reading erotica, but it was so much better to have a partner, and she had never been this turned on - or wet for that matter.

They kissed some more, while Jane undid Belles bra behind her back. She took the bra off with one quick swipe and instantly started sucking on her big round tits. Belle held onto the books so roughly, some of them dropped to the floor. While still sucking on the nipples, making Belle moan, Jane rubbed Belle's clit through her thin panties, making her moan even louder.

"Fuck yeah! That feels so good! So fucking good!" Belle yelled and it echoed back from the big empty room.

This was the kind of adventure Belle was lusting for. She took the lead and removed Jane's top. She undid the bra with one hand while touching her booty once more and kissing her. The bra fell to the ground, and they pushed their boobs against each other while still kissing. Belle also felt like tasting Jane's boobs, so she exited the kiss to suck Jane's nipples, making her close her eyes and moving her head around while moaning. She also wanted to taste Belle's tits once more, so she pushed Belles head away from hers and licked Belle's nipples again.

"Let's move to the couch," Belle said and winked.

She sat on the armrest, and Jane sat on the floor with her head just at the right altitude to Belles pussy. Jane took off Belles sexy high heels and licked her feet. She caressed her legs and then took down her panties and spread her legs. She had a beautiful shaved pussy which was so wet it dripped on the carpet. Jane started licking it thoroughly, and this made Belle whimper loudly, as she held her tits tight.

Jane stood up again and pushed Belle slowly down on the couch with a little sweet giggle. She laid her own body on top of Belle's and kissed her passionately. They took one long intense look at each other, and Jane then removed Belle's reading glasses.

Jane sat down on the floor again and started licking the pussy again, while Belle was laying on the couch with her legs spread wide. Jane moaned loudly. She was a real screamer, and Jane was really good at licking her pussy.

"Fuck! Yeah! Jane, this feels so good!"

Belle held onto Jane's head, and her whole body was moving back and forth. Jane licked her clit meticulously, and Belle was having an intense orgasm.

"God Jane! You lick me so good! Fuuuuck!"

Jane licked her own fingers, rubbed the clit rapidly and licked her from top to bottom again. Belle was seeing stars, as her whole body was twitching, and she caressed her own boobs while having an amazing orgasm, and Jane was not slowing down with neither the licking nor the rubbing.

Eventually she stopped and kissed Belle again who tasted her own delicious cum.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Belle said and slowly moved down Jane's little skirt.

Belle moved to the other end of the couch, and Jane took one of her legs in the air and bended it, to make a clear passage to the pussy. Belle took off Jane's pink panties to expose a nice pink shaved cunt just waiting to be tasted. And Belle did just that while spreading the pussy with her hands.

Jane laid on her side and moaned from the pleasure, as her pussy was being licked dry. Belle started rubbing the clit with one hand and put to fingers inside the wet cunt with the other. Jane loved it and screamed, as she had one orgasm after the other and came more than a few times on Belle's fingers.

Belle switched from licking to fingerfucking the pussy several time, and the diversity just made Jane even crazier.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck me! Fucking fuck me real good!" Jane yelled, as she squeezed on Belles hair.

Belle just enjoyed the delicious taste of the wet pussy, and Jane's screams were like music to her ears.

"I want you to sit on my face," Jane said and looked at Belle with lusting eyes.

Jane laid herself down on her back across the couch, as Belle stood up and positioned her dripping wet pussy on Janes face.

"Good girl," Jane said and just put her tongue in the air, as it collided with Belles cunt, as she licked it and kissed it.

From Belles point of view, she could see all of Jane's hot body, and she noticed her pussy was making a little puddle of cum in the other end of the couch. She just couldn't resist, as she bend herself over, still with her own cunt being pleased by Jane's tongue, and she laid herself above Jane's twat to make a 69 position. Now they both licked and got licked, making them both feel insane amounts of pleasure, as the rougher the other licked them, the rougher they licked back, almost making it a sort of competition.

They were both screaming of pleasure in between licks, as they just couldn't resist.

"Fuck yes! I'm gonna cum!" Belle screamed.

"Me too!"

And at the exact same time they both exploded in each other's faces in one big long orgasm, where they both ended up seeing stars.

Belle sat herself next to Jane, and they shared each other's cum in a wet kiss.

"Good luck hunting monkeys," Belle said.

"Thanks. I think I will make this my regular library from now on," Jane said and winked.

"I will be waiting for you."

They both made a little jump of surprise when they heard a male voice a few feet from them.

"And next time, try not to make too much noise. It is a library after all."

The librarian stood with a few books in his arms and stared at the two naked girls, who quickly covered all their lady-parts with their hands.

"How long have you been here?" Belle asked nervously, as her chins blushed.

"A few minutes," he said and straightened his glasses on his nose.

Belle and Jane looked embarrassed at each other, as they quickly got all their clothes and stormed out, while the librarian stood at the same spot with a little smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4 - Anna & Rapunzel

**Chapter 4 – Anna and Rapunzel**

 _This contains lesbian erotic content and hints of incest. So if that disturbs you, don't continue reding. Also bare in mind, that this is all fiction and nothing to be taking seriously._

The king and queen of Arendelle tragically died in a shipwreck heading for the wedding of Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder. This left the two princesses Anna and Elsa all alone and parentless in the big castle. Elsa was born with some mysterious ice-powers, which were very dangerous, so she had been isolated on her room her whole life and hardly ever saw her sister or anyone for that matter. When they were younger, they used to be best buddies, and Anna looked up to her older sister a lot, but after an accident involving the ice-powers, Elsa went isolated trying to control her powers, and Anna's memories of her were deleted.

Today it was three years since their parents died, and Elsa was finally old enough to be crowned queen. Anna hadn't seen her in years and was shocked to see how beautiful she had grown. Elsa stood straight and majestic as she was being crowned. She had nicely set up platinum blonde hair, purple eye shadow, pale skin and – not to forget – had gotten a nice slim body with a lovely set of d-cupped breasts. Anna didn't mean to, but she got a little wet from seeing her sister standing there.

Later that day, Anna had gone to her room with her cousin Rapunzel who also attended the coronation. Rapunzel had brought her husband Flynn, but he was still downstairs enjoying the feast. Rapunzel was a small girl with a slender body and fair skin. She had pink lips, rosy cheeks and big beautiful green eyes. Her hair used to be insanely long and blonde, but had been cut into a short brunette pixie cut. She was wearing a lovely pink and purple dress.

Rapunzel stood in front of the mirror and pouted to herself. Anna sat on the bed pulling her hands up and down her long strawberry-blonde hair, which was divided into two braids, nervously. She too had a nice lean body, fair skin, rosy cheeks, cute little freckles and turquoise blue eyes.

"So, that Flynn guy seems nice," Anna said to start conversation.

Rapunzel still looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, he's amazing. He's sweet, funny and an amazing lover too," she said casually.

Anna looked a little indisposed at her cousin.

"Do you guys… like… have sex?"

Rapunzel made a little pirouette and turned around.

"Yes of course! We fuck all the time! We even did it on the way here," Rapunzel said.

Anna was a little inexperienced on the matter.

"Anyway, your sister looked amazing, huh?" Rapunzel asked and sat herself next to Anna.

"Yeah, she is really beautiful," Anna said with a dreaming look and bit her lip. Rapunzel noticed.

"You're having a little crush on her, aren't you?"

"No!" Anna denied. "You know… she is my sister."

Rapunzel snorted. "Who cares? You love her, right?"

"Well… yeah," Anna said, a little shy.

"Then you should talk to her! Flirt with her!" Rapunzel looked into Anna's innocent eyes. "Seduce her."

Anna looked away. "I don't even know how to do that. I don't know how to do anything."

Rapunzel moved closer to Anna and moved one arm around her.

"Maybe I could teach you," she whispered and drove her fingers gently up Anna's legs.

"Oh my god, like that?"

"I mean…" Rapunzel moved Anna's dress down, exposing her c-cupped tits, as she wasn't wearing a bra. "You just look so great."

Anna was surprised to say the least, but she didn't stop her, as Rapunzel caressed her round boobs.

"I don't know how I should feel about this," she said nervously.

Rapunzel just made a playful smile. "Well, we are just cousins. We are not really doing anything wrong."

Rapunzel caressed her hair, grapped the back of her head and moved her head closer, until their pink lips collided. Small playful kisses. Rapunzel moved down the top of her dress. She was wearing a nice black bra. Anna stuttered in her breaths. Rapunzel was a truly gorgeous girl. Rapunzel unbuttoned her bra, and it fell to the ground. Her boobs were about the same size as Anna's, but Anna still got excited, as this was the first pair of tits she had seen despite of her own.

"I want you to take that off," Rapunzel said and bit her lower lip. She was getting really turned on.

Anna took her dress over her head slowly and then sat up on her shins on the bed only wearing her panties. Rapunzel kissed her once again, now a little more passionately and rough, while she played with her cousins tits.

"These are great," she said.

"So are yours," Rapunzel whispered and hesitated a little, before starting to touch Rapunzel's boobs gently, making her giggle a little. So they just massaged each other's tits while kissing for some time.

Then Rapunzel took off the rest of her dress.

"You aren't wearing any panties," Anna said astonished.

"Well, I were earlier this morning," Rapunzel giggled.

"You are a bit of a slut, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm teaching you to be one now," Rapunzel said and tongue-kissed her.

Rapunzel grabbed Anna's big round booty behind her with both hands before touching Anna's crutch though the panties, making her twitch a little.

"You are already wet," Rapunzel said, and Anna giggled.

Anna moved herself to the back of the bed, sat with her back against the wall and removed her white panties with shaking hands. "So… what do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to open those sexy legs," Rapunzel said and did it herself.

Anna's pussy was small, pink and dripping wet. Rapunzel started kissing her clit and licking it, making Anna moan by the instant, and her body tilt a little.

"Uhh, you taste good, Anna!"

"Don't stop," Anna just said overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Rapunzel kept licking, sucking and nipping the pretty pussy. Anna's breath became heavier and her moans louder. Rapunzel knew, what she was doing, because her mother, who turned out to be a youth lusting psychopath and by the way not her actual mother, often abused her sexually, when she was younger. It traumatized her a bit, but it also made her experienced and good at oral sex, and she enjoyed giving it to her sexy cousin Anna.

Anna touched her own boobs and squeezed them together, as she got licked dry by Rapunzel.

"This is amazing Rapunzel! God fuck! Fuuuck!"

Anna sat herself up a little holding herself up with her arms. Rapunzel moved up on her and licked and kissed her boobs one by one. Rapunzel sat on all four, as she kissed Anna, while rubbing her pussy with her fingers.

"You should sit on my face," Rapunzel said and laid down on her back. "Come here."

Anna enthusiastically laid one leg on the other side of Rapunzel's head and put her pussy right above her cousin's mouth. "Like this?" she asked with a low innocent voice.

"Uh-hmm," Rapunzel said, before she put her tongue inside Anna's cunt and moved it up and down.

Anna moaned loudly and made small jumping motions up and down. Rapunzel spread her own legs and started playing with herself, whilst still licking Anna wildly.

"Fuck, Rapunzel! Yes, that's it! That feels so fucking good!"

Anna closed her eyes and pictured it was Elsa, who was licking her pussy like this.

"Oh my god, somethings happening!" Anna shrieked, as her orgasm intensified.

"Let it happen!"

Anna screamed, as her body twitched all over. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck!"

Anna's cum dripped on Rapunzel's face and slid down on her chin. Rapunzel enjoyed the taste enormously. Anna got off shaking all over, but this time not from nervousness. She laid down next to her cousin, kissed her and - by that - tasted her own cum.

"I think it's my turn," Rapunzel said. Anna looked questioningly at her. "I want you Anna. I want you to lick my sweet pussy."

"Okay," Anna said nervously.

"Come on, I'll teach you," Rapunzel said and laid herself with her back against a pillow and her legs widespread.

Rapunzel's pussy was beautiful, pink and wet. Anna couldn't wait to taste it. Rapunzel spread it for her with two of her fingers, and Anna tried gently licking the clit.

"Like that?" she asked tensely.

"Yeah, keep going!"

Anna continued, and Rapunzel started moaning, making Anna more confident and turned on.

"A little faster," Rapunzel whispered in between moaning.

Anna increased in speed and she could tell the pussy got wetter. She tried nipping at the clit, making Rapunzel give a little extra shriek. Anna had never tried this before, but she had touched herself, so she knew some of the nice spots. Rapunzel held onto Anna's head being pleasantly surprised by Anna's abilities, as she felt large amounts of pleasure and moaned a lot.

"Yes, just like that! Anna, you are really good at that! Oh fuck! You are a quick learner!" Rapunzel bumped her head back on the pillow. "Yes, Anna! Lick me just like that!"

Rapunzel's cum might be the best thing Anna ever tasted. She enjoyed every second of it.

"Wanna try a finger too?" Rapunzel asked.

Without hesitation, Anna licked her own fingers nice and well, before she touched Rapunzel's clit with them and then put one inside of Rapunzel's hole which made her moan giggly. She put it in and out slowly, while Rapunzel pinched her own nipples.

"Wanna try two?" Rapunzel asked with a spirited and seductive smile.

Anna did as told sliding two fingers inside Rapunzel's wet vagina, and Rapunzel loved it a whole heap. Anna decided to start multitasking and started licking the clit while still pulling her fingers in and out.

"Fuck yes, Anna! I should visit you guys more often! Oh my god, that feels so good! Fuck me! Lick me! Fuck, you are so good at this now! Faster! Lick my pussy! You wanna make me cum?"

Anna was thrilled over this announcement and just kept going faster.

"Anna! God fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Keep going!"

Rapunzel shrieked and her body jolted up and down, as she was having an amazing orgasm. Anna stopped licking and proudly looked at the cum-dripping pussy.

"Oh my god, you are such a quick learner!" Rapunzel said appreciatively. "Look at all that cum on your bedsheet!"

"That's all right, I think I'll keep that spot as a memory," Anna said and slurped up some cum going down her chin.

They kissed again exchanging Rapunzel's delicious juices.

"You wanna see why I don't have panties on no more?" Rapunzel said seductively.

"Okay," Anna replied anticipating what was to come next.

Rapunzel made like a half of a backwards somersault, almost laying on her neck with her abdomen in the air and her legs spread. Anna got a little staggered by the sudden move, but giggled and got eager to taste her cousin's pussy again. And she just went in there massaging it and licking it, and Rapunzel made several deep sighs and tried to control her breath. Anna was getting insanely good at this. Maybe even better than her husband Flynn, wherever he was. She didn't really care.

"Oh my god, yes! Fuck! Just like that!"

Anna rubbed Rapunzel's clit roughly, and Rapunzel screamed from excitement.

"I'm gonna cum again, Anna!"

Rapunzel made several loud quick moans and came once again all over Anna's fingers.

"I think you've learned a lot today," Rapunzel said still heavy breathing.

"I think I had a good teacher," Anna said and smiled cutely.

Rapunzel sat up and kissed her new lesbian lover.

"Now you're ready for Elsa," she said and stood up. Her body was still shaking and making small ticks.

Anna blushed a bit. Rapunzel took on her clothes, and Anna saw her walk out of the door to her room with a sexy little wave at her. Anna dropped her body on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. This was her happiest moment, and she couldn't wait to try to seduce her sister.


	5. Chapter 5 - Snow White

Chapter 5 – Snow White

Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow. That was Snow White. Snow White was an innocent sweet playful beauty of a princess who spend most of her time outside her castle where she sang, danced and cleaned. She didn't have a care in the world.

But inside the castle, her stepmother looked at her with only envy and disgust. One day she sent a huntsman out to kill her, but the huntsman could not get himself to do it. How could he kill such a sweet beautiful girl?

"I can't! Please forgive me, your highness!" he begged Snow White as he dropped his knife to the ground and sat in front of her with his hands folded like he was making a prayer.

Snow White was shocked to say the least.

"Why would you have that… thing?" she asked as if she hadn't seen a knife before and still couldn't believe he was actually going to kill her.

"It was the Queen! She ordered me to do it!"

Snow White shook her head in disbelief. "The queen! But how… - why?"

"She wants to be the fairest of them all," the huntsman shrilled. "You need to run! Go into the forest!"

Snow White didn't hesitate and ran quickly into the dark scary forest.

Eventually, she came across a little house. Naive as she was, she went in. Whoever lived there seemed to have gone for the day since it was empty. It was filthy as hell though; like a pigsty. Snow White was an organized girl and hence she couldn't stand when things weren't clean or in order so she quickly grabbed a broom and started cleaning. She thought that maybe it would convince whoever lived here that she could stay. She had been fleeing all night and was very tired so when she had done cleaning, and the little house was shining all over, she explored the residence further to find a place to lay down. She discovered several small beds and began to wonder the amount of people who lived here and the size of them. She pushed three beds together to make a big one in which she dumped herself onto. It was soft and comfortable.

What a day she had had. She still couldn't believe the queen would want her dead. She had always been very fond of her stepmom. Her nice slim figure, her long raven hair, her beautiful green eyes and her big round tits. Snow White had always wanted to hold them. She imagined they would be soft but firm and just plain perfect.

Snow White lifted up her yellow skirt and pulled down her panties as she fantasized about the naughty queen. She wanted to touch her red lips with her own and let their tongues massage one another's in a long wet kiss. Snow White touched her clit while she the thought of it. Her tongue made kissing motions in the air as she dreamed her stepmom was there to kiss her back.

She pulled down the top of her dress to make her boobs pop out with her hard nippels pointing at the ceiling. She imagined it was the queen who did this to her and started massaging them gently. _You've certainly grown big, haven't you?_ Her stepmom would say and start sucking her stiff nipples as Snow White nodded and moaned. She could see the scenario for her as bright as reality as she had her eyes closed and fantasied. For her inner eye she saw the evil queen seductively take off her clothes in front of her. Snow White touched herself faster and got more and more horny. _This body is waiting for you, Snow White,_ the queen would say as Snow White felt her fingers getting wet.

"Oh mom, you're so hot," she said out loud even though the queen was miles away.

Outside, the owners of the house – 7 male dwarfs - were heading home with a big bags of diamonds they had dug up. They had no idea a beautiful young maiden was having a hot lesbian fantasy and was masturbating on their beds. Nonetheless, they went inside the house in a cheerful mood. They all stopped short and went quiet as they witnessed how the otherwise messy and filthy house was now shining from floor to ceiling.

"Good heavens! What happened here?" one said.

As they all went silent for a moment, they could hear the distant sound of Snow White moaning in the bedroom.

"Is that –" one said and stretched his ear to hear it clearer. "- a girl?"

They dropped their sacks of diamonds to the floor as they were all curious and excited. They walked on tiptoe to the bedroom door and peeked in. They were all eager to see what was happening. So much so that they almost stood on the shoulders of each other to get a clear view of this divinely beautiful miracle that had appeared in their modest house. Their eyes widened and their mouths watered as they saw this stunning damsel with her tits out, satisfying herself with her eyes closed and mouth wide open, moaning her lungs out. She didn't realize, she was being spied on; she was like trapped in her daydream about the sexy queen.

The dwarfs discretely walked to the edge of the bed and hid behind the bedpost with just their eyes and noses above. They had a great view of the princess, and one of them could see directly into her tight virginal pink pussy which, at this moment, had two fingers up inside.

"Is that an angel?" one whispered to the others.

"That's a flower. A beautiful flower!"

"It's a rose, that is."

"And look at that nice wet cunt!"

Snow White did not hear the whispering dwarfs from the loudness of her own moaning. She was moving around on the bed, and she bit her lips of pleasure.

"I'm so wet, mom! Take me! Take me hard, I'll be your slave!" she mumbled to herself.

The dwarfs looked around at each other with eager and lusting eyes. This was like a gift from heaven.

One of the dwarfs, whose name was Sneezy, was dealing with an everlasting cold and was struggling to hold in a sneeze. He just couldn't hold it in any longer and out it came with a loud: "ACHOO!"

This gave Snow White a jump as she until this moment had thought that she was alone. She covered both her pussy and her boobs with her hands and arm and crawled to the wall. There were dwarfs staring at her with big eyes all around her.

"Who are you?!" she asked with a cracking voice, being frightened to death as she was.

"We could ask you the same thing, fair maiden," one of the dwarfs said. "Are you the one who cleaned our house?"

"Is this your house?"

The dwarfs nodded. That explained the small beds, Snow White thought.

"Yes it is. So what are you doing here, may I ask?" another dwarf asked humbly.

"I was running, and I needed a place to sleep," Snow White said miserably.

All the dwarfs looked at each other as if they had all just gotten the same idea.

"And you were hoping that we would let you stay here?" one of them asked.

Snow White nodded slowly and modestly.

"Well, we can see you have a good grip for housework, but that's not enough to get a bed space in our modest house."

"Then what is?" Snow White asked innocently.

"You see, we dwarfs live rather alone in this forest," Sneezy said and wiped his nose. "Our entertainment options are minimal, but what you just did might be the most exciting thing to have happened here in decades."

"I don't understand," Snow White said with an inane expression.

"We need a showgirl," another dwarf specified. "We need a nice-looking girl to entertain us and please our lusts… erotically."

The other dwarfs nodded and dribbled. Snow White looked down on her own body and thought about it.

"Well, I have nowhere else to go, and I am rather tired. You do seem like nice guys," she said naively.

"Oh, we are," a dwarf said.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Snow White said a little insecure.

"Oh, just whatever comes natural. You could start by stripping for us. And remember that this is your exam! If you are not sexy enough, we might have to let you out in the scary forest again, and it's getting late."

The dwarfs found chairs to sit on, and they were all hard and ready.

Self-doubting little Snow White just started by sitting up on her lower leg and gently touching her boobs outside the dress to start slowly and teasingly. To get the most out of it herself, she pretended it was her step-mom who did it.

"You like these?" she said playfully and bend over to show the most possible cleavage to the dwarfs who were cheering _hell yeah!_

She pulled down to flash one of her tits. The dwarfs were already rocking on their chairs. She pulled it up again, leaving disappointed looks in the dwarfs' faces, but they weren't mad, just lusting for more.

"You want me to be naughty?" Snow White asked, and the dwarfs yelled agreeing, but in her head, she was asking the queen who was standing naked in front of her and looking at her with sexy eyes.

She spread her legs and thus sat on her pussy and moved it back and forward on the bedsheet. She then turned around to show her back. She bent forward and made her ass stick out. Some of the dwarfs whistled at the sight, and Snow White grabbed her ass cheek with her one hand. Her pussy was showing too, in all of its glory. She turned around again, facing the audience.

"Shall I take my dress off?" she asked seductively and bit her lip.

The dwarfs cheered, and she slowly pulled it over her head.

"What do you think of my tits?"

The dwarfs shouted compliments all at once. Snow White played with her boobs although she imagined it was the queen doing it.

She laid down on her bag with her legs in the air and pulled down her yellow skirt while wiggling sexily. She was now naked on the beds which very much delighted the crowd. She spread her legs and slid her finger from the bottom to the top of her pussy.

"I'm all wet," she declared and giggled cutely.

She spread it with her right hand and, after sucking on it, she touched her clit with the left. In her imagination, it was the queen pleasing her, and she started moaning out loud, making the dwarfs applaud. She put a finger inside her tight hole and imagined, it was her stepmother's tongue. Her breath was heavy, and she was really horny. She didn't even care about the dwarfs; she just enjoyed the pleasure. However, she did give a seductive wink to the audience once in a while. She put an extra finger in and gave a little squeak.

She turned around, put her booty in the air, and continued to please herself by touching her wet pussy, but she also massaged her asshole with the other hand. She thought about how the queen's pussy might taste and vibrated her clit faster and faster.

"Oh shit! Oh my god! Fuuuck!"

Snow White climaxed and a little waterfall came from her pussy and landed on the bedsheet. The dwarfs gave her a standing ovation.

"Was that good enough? I'm sorry for ruining the bedsheet," Snow White said sweetly.

"That was perfect! We will be looking forward to further shows!" said one of the dwarfs while the others were fighting over who got to sleep on the bed she came on.

Snow White was not exactly proud of herself or excited about the future as a sex object, but at least she would have shelter. As she laid in her bed that night, she continued to think about her stepmom's beautiful body and touched herself some more. Maybe she wasn't that sweet and innocent after all…


	6. Chapter 6 - Alice

Chapter 6 – Alice

 _This contains lesbian erotic content and some incest. So if that offends or distubes you in some way, don't continue reading. Also bare in mind that this is all fiction and nothing to be taken seriously._

At the far edge of Disneyland, a girl named Alice was being educated by her mother. It was a wonderful and sunny day, and Alice' mother sat under a tree and read out loud from a thick book. Alice sat on a branch above her mom and tried to listen, although it was hard, as the book didn't have any pictures and weren't nearly interesting enough to keep her attentive. She was a young and adventurous girl with thick blond hair, rosy cheeks and fair skin. She had a slim body and was fairly petite. She was wearing a wide blue dress which sparkled in the sunlight.

Alice' mother insisted that she had to be educated to get a proper future, but Alice was far too curious about other things than some facts from a large boring book. She was very fond of her mother though. The other day she accidentally went into the bathroom, as her mom was taking a shower. Her mother's naked body was so magnificent; her slim belly, her big booty and her enormous breasts. Alice stood paralyzed in the door-opening for some moments, before she stormed out embarrassed. From that moment on, she never looked at her mom the same way. She was having a hard time not staring at her boobs and keeping eye contact with her. She couldn't get the picture of her in the shower out of her head and was desperate to see her like that again. Alice had no experience with sex in any way and had just started masturbating. Her boobs were rather large though, taking her size into consideration, as she had nice c-cupped ones.

As she sat on the branch, she dreamed about her mom once again, standing in front of her, asking her to grab her tits and lick her pussy. Alice clutched her dress and bit her pink lips, as she got a little wet.

"Alice?" her mother said sternly.

"Uh-hmm," Alice said with her eyes closed.

"Are you even listening?"

Alice almost fell of the branch, as she realized it was the real mom who was talking to her and not the hot naked imaginative one.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening."

"Stop lying to me," her mom said and closed the book with a slam.

"Sorry, mom, it's just so boring when there's no pictures or anything."

"Well, let's take a break then, but I expect full concentration from you afterwards!" her mom said with a threatening finger."

"Sure, mom," Alice said and jumped down from the tree.

She went down to the lake, still daydreaming. She couldn't stand that her desires had to be hid away like that, because of the stupid norms. If she could have her own world, boring books would be forbidden, and hot moms should have their clothes off at all times and be ready to please their daughters in any ways necessary. She just wanted things to be different and maybe a little nuts, just because it's more fun.

As she sat and made circles in the water with her fingers, she looked up and saw something very odd. Someone had placed a mirror in the middle of the grassland. She went over to it and gazed at her own reflection doing her exact moves laterally reversed. She was about to turn around when she heard a sneeze from behind her. She shook her head in disbelief. It couldn't be…

She looked closely into her reflection.

"Hello," she said to herself, although it sounded a little dumb.

To her astonishing, the mirror-version of her replied with: "Hello yourself."

Alice took a step back. "Who are you?"

"I am Alice of the mirror," the reflection said.

Alice was confused to say the least.

"But I'm Alice," she said.

Her mirrored image took her arms to her hips and looked through the glass with a rebellious look.

"We'll see about that," she said unruly. "Can you do this?"

She put her whole forefinger in her mouth and sucked on it. As the real Alice didn't want some imposter of her to overrule and outdo her, she did the same thing.

"Well," the reflected Alice said. "Can you do this?"

She pulled down the top of her dress, to reveal her tits and then massaged them with her hands. Alice copied her on her side of the looking glass.

The Alice of the mirror looked desiring at herself.

"Then, can you do this?" she said and lifted up her skirt and moved her white panties aside. She then touched her clit very gently and looked expectant at Alice.

Alice hesitated for a moment, but then she too pulled up her skirt, moved away her panties and touched her clit softly just like her reflection did. They both moaned - exactly alike - for a moment, but then the Alice of the mirror stepped closer, and as did Alice.

"Let's settle this," Alice of the mirror said, and they both moved their lips closer to each other.

Alice expected to put her mouth against some cold glass, but she went right though, and her tongue instead collided with the tongue of the other Alice, and they massaged each other's gently. Alice felt it weird that her first kiss was with herself, but she enjoyed it very much.

Alice of the mirror took Alice' hands and pulled her through the looking glass which felt like going through some liquid substance.

"Welcome to my world," said Alice of the mirror.

The surroundings looked the same to Alice, but as she looked behind her back, she could see the mirror had disappeared. Alice of the mirror dragged her to a picnic-carpet by the lake.

 _Curiouser and curiouser,_ Alice thought.

Alice of the mirror seductively took her top further down, before she sat down on the carpet. Alice never thought, she would be this turned on, by seeing herself, but she was, and she sat down in front of her identical double ganger.

Alice of the mirror almost jumped onto her and kissed her rapidly, before she kissed on Alice' nipples one by one. Alice closed her eyes and felt a steam of pleasure and also started moaning. Then she grabbed onto Alice of the mirror's boobs too and sucked on them, just like she did to hers.

Alice was curious to see her own pussy in person, so she quickly lifted up on the skirt of her "twin". She touched it through the white panties, while Alice of the mirror caressed her own tits. Alice heaved the panties aside and moved her head closer to try and lick it. She had no experience with this whatsoever and therefore, she thought that it would be good practice to do it on herself first, so she would be ready, if she one day got the opportunity to lick her mother which she desired wholeheartedly.

"Show me your pussy," she said to herself. "Or mine... or whatever."

Alice of the mirror giggled and touched her own clit for tease, before Alice dived in. She started kissing the clit a few times, and Alice of the mirror moaned instantly, increasing Alice' confidence. She thought that, now that her partner practically was herself, she knew just what she liked.

She vibrated the clit with her thumb, and Alice of the mirror loved it, as she just screamed of pleasure and caressed her boobs thoroughly. Alice was a screamer for sure, and by that, Alice of the mirror was too, which Alice thought was hot as hell.

"Let's get these off," Alice said and removed the panties, as they were in the way, and spread the legs of the other Alice wide. Alice laid down with her ass in the air, and licked the wet pussy well and truly. She licked it like a lollipop, up and down. She spread it and massaged it meticulously.

Alice of the mirror was seeing stars and was wet as a puddle. Although Alice was a novice, she was an absolute natural.

Alice crawled on top of Alice of the mirror, so she could look her in the eye, as she vibrated her clit speedily. Alice of the mirror grabbed Alice' head with both hands and pushed her closer, so that they made out like crazy, while Alice of the mirror was still being pleased to the limit by Alice' right hand. Alice of the mirror was having a hard time kissing and screaming at the same time, but somehow she made it work, as she was orgasming wildly.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she yelled. "That feels so good! Don't stop!"

She came all over Alice' fingers, and Alice quickly licked them dry. It wasn't the first time she tasted her "own" cum, but it was still delicious.

Alice of the mirror laid on her back for a moment and breathed heavily. She then sat up as fast as lightning.

"Take that off!" she commanded, and Alice dragged her dress further down, whilst her nipples were being sucked on. She now had nothing but her skirt and panties on and laid down on her back.

She helped by pulling the panties to the side, as Alice of the mirror spat on her really wet pussy and it slid down through it, right before being slurped up by Alice of the mirror who instantly licked the pussy from top to bottom. Alice got a shock by the rough motions, as she had never tried this before, and she promptly screamed out loud and moved herself back and forward on the carpet.

Alice of the mirror looked concerned at her.

"Too rough?" she asked.

"Fuck no!" Alice yelled. "Keep going, you dirty slut!"

Alice of the mirror took a bite of the air and kept going, making Alice see stars, as she licked her own teeth and moaned like crazy. Alice of the mirror nipped on her pussylips and sucked them good.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Lick my pussy! Fuck!"

Alice of the mirror put a finger inside the tight hole and quickly after that another one. She sucked on the clit while pulling them in and out.

"Fuck yeah! Stick your fingers up there! Fuuck! Uh yeah! Make me feel like a slut! Fuuuck!"

The nonstop fingerfucking made Alice climax, and her body was jerking all over.

"Let me taste it!" Alice said eagerly and sucked on her double ganger's fingers.

Alice of the mirror smiled at her.

"Wanna' try 69?" she asked and bit her lips.

Alice nodded while still sucking on Alice of the mirror's fingers. Alice of the mirror laid herself on top of Alice with their heads in different ends. At exactly the same time, they started licking each other's pussies. They heard the birds sing melodically around them, but it was almost drowned out by the sexy screams of the two Alices. Alice sensed, that Alice of the mirror spanked her ass, and she quickly returned the favor, and they both tittered, before they continued pleasuring one another.

"Oh yeah! Fuck! Fuuuuuck!" they shrieked in chorus and came in each other's faces once again, at the same time precisely.

Alice of the mirror got off and was shaking all over; as was Alice. Alice of the mirror looked weirdly at Alice.

"What?" Alice asked with a heavy breath.

"I have something," Alice of the mirror said mysteriously.

She grabbed the picnic-basket and pulled up a big green dildo. Alice almost felt like applauding and jumped excitedly.

"I want you to put this inside me," Alice of the mirror said and winked sexily.

"It would be an honor," Alice said and grabbed the dildo eagerly out of her living reflection's hands.

Alice of the mirror sat down on all four with her booty in the air. Alice put the dildo slowly inside of the pussyhole, as Alice of the mirror was very tight and screamed at the top of her voice. Alice increased in speed, and Alice of the mirror was almost in tears, but she was enjoying it deeply.

"Ohhh yeah! Fuck me! Stretch my cunt! Harder! Harder! Oh god! Fuck! That… feels….so… nice!" she screamed with one word for every thrust.

She put her face on the blanket and screamed into it to spare Alice' ears. She also started touching her clit while still being drilled by the dildo, which Alice was pounding as fast, as she could with both hands. Alice enjoyed both the sound and visuals of her identical self being penetrated.

"Turn around," Alice commanded.

Alice of the mirror did so, while the dildo was still inside and just rolled around, as she turned to lay on her back. Alice continued humping her with the dildo and now began to lick the clit at the same time.

"Yes, suck on my clit! Fuck yeah, that's nice! That's it! Lick my fucking clit! Uhh yeah!"

The pussy was dripping wet. Alice of the mirror pushed Alice' head away and vibrated the clit herself incredibly fast.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna' cum!" she screamed louder than ever. Her whole body was twitching like crazy.

Alice sucked the dildo dry, as she couldn't get enough of the taste of the cum.

Alice of the mirror crawled on top of her, and they exchanged spit once again. Alice closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling, but when she opened them again, Alice of the mirror was gone, and she was kissing empty air. She wondered if it was all just a dream, but then she gazed upon some panties laying on the ground that wasn't hers, as she was still wearing them. It was all very odd. Her mom didn't seem to be anywhere near, so she definitely wasn't home, but where was she then? What was this land beyond the mirror? What was this wonderland?


	7. Chapter 7 - Ariel & Ursula

Chapter 7 – Ariel and Ursula

Quickly after Ariel's meeting with Jasmine on the beach, Ariel started racking her brain over, how she could ever be capable of feeling the full experience of human sex with legs instead of a burdening fishtail. Her father, King Triton, had forbid her from going to the shore, and he got very mad over the fact that Ariel missed a concert in which she should have sung. That was due to her licking Jasmine dry at the moment of the concert which she forgot all about that day. Because of this, Triton had the crab, named Sebastian, to be her "babysitter" and follow her anywhere. It was really a pain in the ass, as she never had an opportunity to get to the beach and see Jasmine again. Jasmine was always on her mind though. The picture of her, dropping her slutty bra to the ground and exposing her enormous tits, was engraved in her memory, and she could still taste her delicious juices on her tongue. That she had to be trapped on the bottom of the sea with a tail was killing her. She wanted to go up there so deeply and have legs of her own - and a pussy of her own.

One day, when she was sitting in her depot of human stuff and daydreaming about Jasmine, two moray eels came swimming towards her. They were creepy and had odd eyes in different colors.

"Poor sweet child. Poor sweet child," they chanted and swam around her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't be scared, sweet girl," hissed one of them.

"We represent someone who can help you," added the other, while they were still circling around her. "Someone who can make all your dreams come true. Just imagine; you and your princess scissoring each other."

Ariel looked confused at her tail. "I don't understand."

"Ursula has great powers," whispered one of the eels instantly.

Ariel got a lump in her throat.

"The sea-witch?" she shrieked.

The eels nodded. Ariel thought about it. She had heard horrible stories about merpeople getting tricked by her cunning contracts and conditions, but on the other hand, she might be the only one in the entire ocean who could get her out of this misery. She straitened herself up.

"Show me the way," she said confidently.

The eels smiled at each other.

"With pleasure," they hissed and swam out of Ariel's cave, and she followed them.

As they exited the cave, Sebastian quickly swam over to her, being rather upset.

"Ariel, where are you going?" he yelled.

"I'm going to see the sea-witch," she said without even looking at him.

"No!" he shouted and pulled in her tail, but she shook him off. "She's a monster! She's a demon!"

"I don't care," Ariel said rebelliously and kept swimming.

They came closer to the lair of Ursula which was a skeleton of a gigantic creature with some spooky purple light coming from inside.

"In there," she eels hissed.

Ariel took a deep breath and swam through the main entrance. It led her to a corridor filled with small plant-like creatures who were crying in agony. Ariel was just about to get second thoughts and turn around, but the eels were right behind her and blocking the way. She swam past Ursula's garden of polyps and got to the main hall. There were pink plants hanging from everywhere, to the far right there was a big mirror and to the left was a cabinet full of potions. In the middle of the room, there was a large cauldron with all sorts of smoke and colors steaming out of it, and directly ahead, covered in darkness, there was a throne with a big figure above it.

"Well… what have we got here?" it echoed from the darkness. "Is it the princess of Atlantica, I'm seeing in front of me?"

"Yes," Ariel said, but almost nothing came out but a little squeak.

From the edge of the darkness a few big black tentacles slimed their way out in the sunlight and then the seawitch showed herself. A big octopus-like woman with six tentacles. She had light lavender skin, white hair, red lips and purple coral shell earrings. Ariel gasped at the sight.

"So one of Tritons bimbos' got an interest in the human world?" Ursula asked and approached Ariel. Ursula was almost twice the size of the petite sweet mermaid.

"Well… ye-yes a little," Alice stuttered.

"It's all right, sweet little princess. You're not the first, to show interest in the "walkers" on the surface," Ursula said and looked examining at Ariel. "Although, I haven't seen anybody show _this_ kind of interest."

"What - what do you mean?"

"Sweet child, to fall in love with a human is a little rare in our little underwater society, but wanting legs - and maybe something between them - is naughty business," Ursula said and smiled viciously.

"Is it possible?" Ariel asked with a spark of hope.

"There is nothing I can't or won't do for poor unfortunate souls like yourself." Ursula ran her long fingernails through Ariel's hair. "Of course there would be a price."

Ariel got worried. "What kind of price? You wouldn't want to harm my father or the kingdom, would you?"

"My sweet thing, I promise, it won't be between others than the two of us. All I want is a little thing that you don't even need and will give away nonetheless," Ursula said in a convincing tone.

"What is it then?" Ariel demanded to know.

Ursula almost whispered the answer but it was still very clear.

"Your virginity," she said and pronounced every consonant.

Ariel shook her head confused, making her hair flutter in the water.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing important," Ursula said and got closer. She started touching her body gently with her slimy tentacles. "As I said, you would have given it away anyway, but let's get you some legs, shall we?"

Ursula moved behind her cauldron and started mumbling some sort of litany in gibberish and suddenly colors and smoke exploded out of the cauldron, almost like a tornado. Out of the cauldron now came two giant green arms and hands. They grabbed Ariel and took her into the air. Ariel twitched and wiggled to get loose, but was being held tight. She could hear Ursula's menacing laughter, as some yellow light surrounded her, and her tail began to glow, before it changed form and structure with a quick sparkle. The arms laid her down on the ground, the cauldron stopped sputtering magic everywhere and the cave once again became dark and cold. Ariel was really dizzy and tried to swim up, but her tail wouldn't let her; or actually, she didn't have any tail. Ariel looked amazed and joyous at her new pair of legs. She kicked them and made bike-riding motions in the water. She couldn't believe it.

"I kept your ability to breath and speak underwater," Ursula said, and Ariel looked at her. She was all smiles.

"I can't wait to go to the surface!"

"Easy, dear child. You still haven't given your payment," Ursula said and wagged her finger.

"Sure - sure. What was it again?" Ariel said absent-minded.

Ursula smiled and her tentacles approached Ariel. "You know, nothing special."

Two of the tentacles pushed her newly acquired legs apart. Ariel resisted.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a small degree of fear.

"Listen, child. You agreed to the terms, now shut your sweet mouth, or I might have

to gag you."

Ursula's sudden change of personage made Ariel anxious, and she made a little shriek which she quickly came to regret, as a slimy tentacle swiftly went directly into her mouth and down her throat, making her screams sound like mumbling. Her body fought back but for no use, as Ursula just grabbed every one of her limps and pinned them effectively. Ariel could neither move nor talk.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ursula sighed.

Ariel's otherwise characteristic curiosity was now overruled by fear over what was to come. Two more tentacles approached her body. Ariel could have sworn Ursula had grown more of them since before. The two oily tentacles wrapped around Ariel's seaschell-bra, before they, with a quick squeeze, crushed them to splinters, making her boobs pop out.

"How nice titties you got there, princess," Ursula said real smarmy.

The tentacles wrapped around Ariel's enormous tits and massaged them. Ariel's boobs were very sensitive and she had to admit, it felt kinda nice. She would have moaned, but she was gagged so deeply not a single sound was able to come out. Still, Ariel was frightend to death over what Ursula might do next and didn't stop resiting. She did her best effort to get free from the tight grip, until she suddenly felt something, she had never felt before - no mermaid had. Ursula had put a thick tentacle inside her extremely tight newly aquired pussyhole. Ariel felt it like a train going inside a tunnel too small for it to fit. Ariel couldn't scream, but tears poured down from her eyes and floated away in the water, as the tentacle continued to stretch the vagina and move deeper inside until it stopped, making Ariel gasp through her nose and breath rapidly.

"You' ready?" Ursula asked.

Ariel shook her head like she was begging.

Ursula didn't care, as she pushed through the vaginal wall and went further inside. Ariel almost collapsed in pain and convulsed. She saw some blood, the same color as her hair, drift from her hole. The tentacle began pumping her roughly, before another tentacle was pinching her magnificently sensitive clitoris. Ariel couldn't believe the feeling of all of this. It was an overwhelming feeling of tingles all over her body. She felt a weird lightness, her vision went blurry, she was marvelously lightheaded and she felt an amazing sensation on her clit; Ariel experienced her first orgasm.

Ursula laughed over Ariel's fierce shaking and struggling over nor being able to let her screams out.

"I think, you've hidden that beautiful voice long enough."

She took the tentacle out of her throat and twisted the other one out of her vagina accompanied by large amounts of cum. Ariel gasped and took amazingly deep breaths. Her head was spinning and her body shaking. She couldn't get a single word out, just some gibberish covered in wheezes.

"You want more, princess?" Ursula asked while smiling viciously.

Ariel tried to nod, but she was unable to move, think or speak.

"I take that as a yes," Ursula said and lifted Ariel's body into the air.

Without further waring, Ursula flew a tentacle inside Ariel's swollen pussy and pounded it hard, in and out, going further in every time. Ariel moaned in pleasure and then, she felt another tentacle squeezing inside her pussy, stretching it even more, and they both drilled her in different rhythms. Every muscle tightened in her body, as she screamed. Two tentacles more spread Ariel's asscheeks and, unexpectedly, a third one moved inside her tight asshole, and Ariel couldn't resist giving a loud shriek and cry her eyes out. She felt so intense and so not in control. She could feel every inch of Ursula going in and out. It was amazing!

Ariel screamed for more, and Ursula took it as a challenge. She put another tentacle inside the pussy, and another one, and another one. Ariel had a total of six tentacles inside of her and both her pussy and asshole was stretched to their limits. Ariel's screams were so loud, Ursula got worried somebody might hear it - worst of all King Triton - so she decided to gag Ariel's dirty mouth again. All of Ariel's holes were filled out, and she felt every ounce of sexual energy being sucked from her, as she felt Ursula growing inside of her. She felt, she was being pulled from all sides and everything disappeared except for the hot tingly sensation. She had orgasm after orgasm, before she blacked out and collapsed.

Ursula had had her fun, and released Ariel from her tight bounds and pulled out her thick tentacles from her wet holes. Ariel laid on the ground in Ursula's cave and inhaled deeply while being super exhausted. She spat out some water which floated away

"You're a monster," she whispered out of breath.

"I take that as a compliment," Ursula said, while she sucked Ariel's cum of her tentacles.

Ariel laid herself on her back and looked through a hole in the ceiling and up on the surface which waved peacefully.

"I don't think anything, is gonna top that," Ariel said.

Ursula slurped up some juices on a tentacle and looked at Ariel with pity. Then she started mumbling some strange words, and Ariel felt a warm and weird feeling inside her.

"What was that?" Ariel asked.

"Just a little spell to make your pussy and asshole as tight as a virgin the next time you have sex - I'm guessing it will be with your beautiful human-princess."

"What will that cost?" Ariel asked nervously.

Ursula kissed Ariel on her forehead.

"Let's say, it's on the house."

Ariel was almost disappointed.

"I guess, I'll be on my way then," Ariel said and swam towards the hole in the ceiling, even though her legs were far slower to swim with than her former tail.

Ursula waved at her with all tentacles.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pocahontas & Jane

Chapter 8 – Pocahontas and Jane

Deep in the forest, an indian tripe had their living. The young princess Pocahontas was adventurous, brave and free-spirited, not to mention independent. She was a true naturelover and liked swimming, canooing and being with her animal friends. Her tripe didn't live like normal people in Disneyland. They didn't have electricity or waterpipes. They lived in their huts and made a living from using the forces of nature. Some would call them uncivilized, but Pocahontas would take that as an insult, because she knew that every rock, tree and creature had a life, a spirit and a name, and by preserving them, she couldn't see how that made her a "savage".

Pocahontas was a beauty for sure. She was a young woman with copper skin, long raven-black hair and twinkling, dark brown eyes. She was tall and slender with nice curves, broad shoulders, narrow hips, a big firm butt and enormous breasts. She wore a traditional buckskin dress and neither panties or bra. She did have some problems though. Her father - the chief - had given her hand in marriage to a warrior named Kocuom, but she thought he was way too serious for her lighthearted way of living, and perhaps something else was wrong with him too. Lately she had been having a mysterious dream, she thought might help her down the right path. Now, she was heading for Grandmother Willow, an alive and wise tree she knew in the forest, because she thought she might be able to help make sense of it all. Pocahontas climbed to a tree trunk and sat down.

"Is that my Pocahontas?" she could hear coming from the tree and on the bark a face of an old lady apeared, as if it was cut into the bark.

Pocahontas waved her hair behind her head. "Grandmother Willow, I need to talk to you."

"Goodmorning, child. I was hoping you'd visit today, what is it, you want to share?" Willow asked.

"It's my father. He wants me to marry Kocuom," Pocahontas said desperately.

Grandmother Willow grimaced. "Kocoum? But he's so serious."

"I know," Pocahontas said. "I'm not sure if I want to spent the rest of my life with him. I'm not into him at all, actually I think I might not even be into - " Pocahontas stopped herself, but Willow got curious.

"Into what?"

"-men," Pocahontas finished but almost swallowed the word.

Willow made thinking-face. "Hmm… are you saying this, because you've been desiring women instead?"

Pocahontas felt a little insecure about the subjectmatter. "Yes, a little. You know my friend Nakoma?"

Willow nodded.

"Well, she and I have, you know… explored each other," Pocahontas said while merging fingers.

"There's no need to censor things for me. I've seen things in this forest, you wouldn't even dream of," Willow said, but Pocahontas still looked a little embarrassed at her own bare feet.

"Okay, we had sex a couple of times. Licked each other's pussies and scissored and that kind of stuff, and I really enjoy it. I'm not like in love with her or anything, but I'm kind of into… you know… her female body."

"You naughty girl, Pocahontas!" Willow said, but not in a mad tone.

"I just really love sex!" Pocahontas declared full of desire. "Look, my father thinks marrying Kocoum is the right path for me, but lately I've been having this dream."

Suddenly, Willow brightened up. "Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it!"

"Well, I'm running through the woods," Pocahontas told. "And then, right there in front of me, is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin. It spins faster and faster and faster, until suddenly, it stops."

Willow held her chin with a branch and looked upwards thoughtfully. "Hmm… well, it seems to me, this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"But, Grandmother Willow, what is my path?" Pocahontas asked, and Willow giggled.

"Why don't you find out yourself? Listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."

Pocahontas closed her eyes and could hear the wind singing in her ears.

"I hear the wind!" she declared and concentrated on what it was saying. "It's saying something is coming! A yellow flower…?"

Pocahontas opened her eyes, the voices in the wind silenced and in between some trees in her field of view, a young woman in a long yellow dress with white gloves and her hair in a bun was looking disoriented around.

"Hello?" Pocahontas yelled.

The woman in the yellow dress made a little jump of surprise. She didn't expect there to be people this deep into the woods.

"Well, hello," she said and walked over to Pocahontas, but her dress made it a little difficult, as she almost fell over some thick branches a few times. "I'm Jane."

Jane took her glove off and reached her hand out to Pocahontas, but Pocahontas didn't know the formalities of a handshake and just stared at it. Jane took it back. She had never seen a savage before, but she couldn't stop staring at the hard nippels pointing out of Pocahontas dress.

"You wouldn't know if there were any gorillas around here, would you?"

"Gor-ri-las?" Pocahontas said confused, as she had never heard that word before.

Jane shook her head resignedly. "Well, I do seem to be rather lost," she said and showed Pocahontas a very confusing map over the forest. "I guess all trees look alike," Jane said and threw the map on the ground.

Pocahontas didn't exactly agree with that statement, but she was too hypnotized by Janes' gorgeous blue eyes and cute nose.

"I like your dress," Pocahontas said. "It's almost look like a flower blooming."

Jane smiled flattered. "Thank you! I do like-" she silenced and looked down on Pocahontas' clothes which was easy to see through and licked her lower lip, as her mouth watered a little. "-yours too. I think I need someone to show me the way home."

Pocahontas took a graceful step closer. "No, please stay a while, and then I'll show you the way."

Jane felt herself getting extremely turned on and a little wet. She couldn't get a word out of her mouth. Grandmother willow, who was watching the two ladies interact, couldn't stand the sexual sparkles between them not being put into effect, so she decided to take it into her own hands.

Both Pocahontas and Jane felt a couple of lianas pushing on their backs and forcing them closer till they stood right next to each other and their lips were pushed together. None of them tried to fight it, so they both kissed each other gently. Jane exited and looked astonished at Pocahontas, who sexily took her long black hair behind her ear.

"Maybe I can stay a while," Jane whispered and the two strangers once again made out in the middle of the woods.

Pocahontas drove her fingers all over Jane's body while they kissed and grabbed her tight little ass. Jane also caressed Pocahontas back, legs and big firm butt. Both set of big tits bounced on each other. Pocahontas exited the hot snogging to grab Jane's breasts on the outside of her yellow dress. Pocahontas was so turned on, she wanted them titties out immediately, so she ripped the top of Jane's dress apart with one rough movement and two nice d-cupped boobs popped out. Jane didn't have time to mourn over her nice expensive dress, as Pocahontas began licking her nippels without hesitation, and Jane just went with it. Pocahontas held them in a soft grip while she rapidly licked one nipple after the other. There was no time to go slow in Pocahontas' opinion, and Jane loved the ferocity. While still sucking the nippels, Pocahontas now took one hand below Jane's skirt. She set aside the panties and touched her wet cunt, and Jane started moaning.

"Let's get this yellow thing off," Pocahontas said and tore the rest of the dress in half, and it dropped to the ground. Now Jane only stood in her panties.

Pocahontas pushed Jane on the ground, in what came close to being a wrestle-tackle. Pocahontas took her dress off over her head quickly, leaving her naked on top of Jane, and frenchkissed her while moving back and forward with their pussies grinding together, making them both moan. Jane would stick her tongue out, and Pocahontas just lick it thoroughly, making them exchange large amounts of spit. Jane smacked Pocahontas' ass so hard it left big red marks. Pocahontas lifted her gigantic tits over Janes face, and Jane was quick to put them in her mouth and suck them roughly, making Pocahontas' breaths come in long pants.

Suddenly Pocahontas stood up. "What do you want?" she asked playfully.

Jane smiled playfully. "Give me that fucking cunt!"

Pocahontas sat down on a big rock with closed legs, while Jane got up on all four and crawled at her like a tiger hunting its pray.

"Say please!" Pocahontas commanded. "I want you to beg for it!"

"Please give me that fucking pussy, baby!"

Pocahontas giggled and opened her legs. Jane grabbed Pocahontas' foot and leg and kissed all over them, before she sat herself with her back against the rock and put her head back so that she could look directly into Pocahontas' wet savage cunt, in which she inserted her tongue and licked it rampantly. Actually all Jane had to do, was put her tongue in the air, and then Pocahontas jumped up and down, making the tongue go in and out over and over again. Pocahontas' big tits bounced uncontrollably and her groans became louder and louder.

"Ahh, fuck! You're gonna make me fucking cum!" she screamed, as she couldn't focus on anything. It was like an explosion that erupted through her entire body.

Jane felt a large amount of cum in her face, and she moved over, but Pocahontas didn't stop screaming, as she wasn't done. She rubbed her clit rapidly and suddenly she squirted like a fountain. A lengthier stream shot into the air and arched beautifully, while Pocahontas screeched so loud, some birds flew away frightened from a tree branch over them. Jane tried to catch some of it with her mouth, and although most of it landed on her face, the amounts she caught was delicious. Her face ended up looking like she had just taken a shower. Jane jumped right back in there to taste the remains of cum, while Pocahontas was having a hard time breathing after that earthshaking orgasm, but she had no time to relax, because Jane was licking her clit like crazy and shook her tongue from side to side swiftly and roughly.

"Yeah! Oh fuck! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Lick my pussy! Lick my pussy!" Pocahontas shrieked. "I want to taste myself!"

Jane gave her savage lover what she wanted and spit in her mouth continuously. Pocahontas licked all over Jane's head and slurped up every drop of cum. She looked intensely at Jane for a moment, before she said: "I want to taste your fucking cum, come here!"

She grabbed Jane by her shoulders and pushed her violently forward on the ground which was flooding with cum. Jane sat on all four like a dog with her nice ass in the air. Pocahontas spanked her it hard, and Jane shrieked with every smack.

"You still want that Gorilla thing?" Pocahontas asked and spanked her once more.

"You are so much better than some dumb gorilla!" Jane yelled.

Pocahontas took down Jane's panties and threw them in the bushes. Then she spit one time in Jane's asshole and watched it slide down slowly through the pussy which she started rubbing wildly. Jane moaned instantly and grabbed on to Pocahontas' hair.

"Oh, fuck yes! Fuck yesyesyesyesyes! Oh fuck!"

"You're gonna cum for me?" Pocahontas asked playfully and turned Jane around and spread her legs.

Pocahontas put two fingers inside and moved them around aggressively. Jane felt like the pleasure was filling her up like a glass of water until it overflowed, and she squirted Pocahontas fingers aside with a stream of cum accompanied by a loud scream which almost sounded like a howl. The flow didn't last as long as it did with Pocahontas, but she had never squirted before, so this was an intense experience for her. She was just seeing stars circling in front of her, before the real world finally emerged for her eyes again.

They looked at each other in a glimpse of a second before they spat in each other's mouths' again and french kissed incredibly deep.

Grandmother Willow was enjoying the show but felt something was missing.

"Do you mind if I join the action?" she asked.

Jane left the kiss immediately and looked at the big tree with a mix of fright and amazement. "The tree is talking to me," she said and looked shocked at it.

"Then you should talk back," Pocahontas whispered and winked sexily.

"Don't be frightened, sweet child," Willow said and showed her face.

Jane was having a hard time figuring out what to say to a tree. "What did you want, again?" she asked and gulped.

"Oh, I just want a little fun," Willow said and brought forth two long thick and yet plain branches.

Jane looked confused, but then she looked at Pocahontas, who bit her lip and looked at the tree-arms with a huge desire, and Jane understood where this was going which got her insanely horney.

Pocahontas and Jane sat themselves opposite one another with just a few inches between and their legs open wide. Willow's branches twisted their way to both the girls' sacred entrances and went inside. The branches were smooth and the pussies wet, but they would have to stretch a lot for them to fit. The branches went as deep as possible into the two naked girls who were screaming and shouting out of pure pleasure. Willow made her branches hump the girls extremely roughly, and Pocahontas and Jane's breaths got faster and more difficult than ever, and, at the exact same time, a wave of indescribable pleasure went through their bodies and the branches got pushed out by a huge amount of cum, as the two girls both squirted all over each other. Willow watched and heard how her rough fucking made the girls squirt and scream at each other, like they were in a water fight where their pussies were their water pistols filled with cum, and Willow couldn't help but cheer by the sight.

"It seems like there's still some snap in these old vines!" she said delightedly.

The girls though, felt so intense, it felt like all of their muscles just stopped working, before they returned to reality and with one look, jumped on each other and put their tongues deep down each other's throats.

They interlocked their spread legs and rubbed their clits against each other. They started humping like animals and moaned rambunctiously without stop, as they just couldn't help themselves. They felt like they were melting and exploding at the same time. This was one of the rare moments where there was no worries at all; no Kocuom, no fear of never getting out of the wilderness. There was just the pleasure. The amazing feeling of one pussy stimulating the other and vice versa and the tickles that pipped their entire bodies - and then they came. With a last onrushing scream, it was almost like they swapped juices in the middle of the forest, with a talking tree as an audience.

The girls collapsed on the ground that by now consisted of a rather large puddle.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in 200 years," Grandmother Willow said energetically.

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"That was fucking amazing," Jane said.

"Yeah, it was," Pocahontas agreed, and they kissed once more, but this time a little gentler. "When can I see you again?"

Jane sat herself up, crawled to her lacerated dress and pulled out a weird round object.

"This is a compass, so whenever you want to, you can find me," Jane said and handed the compass to Pocahontas.

"Thank you," Pocahontas said and smiled. "Well, if you wanna go to the village, you just have to go in that direction." Pocahontas pointed. "It's that easy."

Jane found her panties in the bushes and put them on. She tried covering up as much of her naked and sweating body as possible with the shredded pieces of her yellow dress and was on her way. Pocahontas looked at the compass where an arrow was spinning, but then stopped and pointed in Jane's direction.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cinderella & Merida

Chapter 9 – Cinderella and Merida

Cinderella was as lovely as her name. She was a sunset in a frame. Though she was dressed in rags, she wore an air of queenly grace. Anyone could see, a throne be her proper place. In reality, that wasn't the case though; far from it even. Although she once was treated with love from her wealthy parents, fate took a turn for the worst. Firstly, her mother passed away, and in an effort to give his daughter a new mother figure in her life, her father married a woman named Lady Tremaine. When death also caught up to her father, Lady Tremain and her two hideous daughters inherited his house and his wealth. Her stepmom was wickedly jealous of the young Cinderella's beauty and charm and raised her in abuse and slavery while favoring her own daughters.

Cinderella took it in stride, as she was as kind as can be. She did, however, keep dreaming about escaping her life in misery and maybe live in a castle someday and find her true love. She did dream about someone in particular. Several times, when she had gone to the city to pick up some food for her stepmom and sisters, she had seen a carriage arriving from DunBroch with the royal family coming to visit their relatives at the local palace where Prince Charming lived. Cinderella had gazed her eyes upon the princess of DunBroch, Princess Merida; a slender girl, with long, wild, curly and flaming red hair, round face, cute freckles, rosy cheeks, blue eyes and the biggest and nicest breasts Cinderella had ever seen. Even though her glance at her was rather quick, Cinderella had her looks imprinted in her mind and couldn't stop thinking about her. As for now though, she was stuck here. Still, she had faith that if you keep on believing, your wish will come true, and she never gave up on her dreams. Her favorite time of the day was when she had finished the work of the day, and she could lay on her bed and dream of Merida's hot body while gently touching herself under the blanket. But then, when she woke up with a wet bedsheet, she had to do her duties all over again. Take care of the animals, work for her stepmother and sisters, clean up the entire house and just serve every one of her stepfamilies' needs, no matter the extend or the embarrassment it might occur.

One day, she woke up early as usually and, after making breakfast for her stepmom and sisters, she picked up the mail. She was astonished to see a royal stamp on one of them. She knew she wasn't allowed, but she opened it carefully and read it. There was going to be a ball in honor of Prince Charming and every eligible maiden was demanded to attend. Cinderella got a wave of star-struckness when she read that the royal family of DunBroch was attending as well, including Princess Merida.

Cinderella's daydreaming was interrupted by the voice of her stepmother yelling: "Cinderella! What is taking so long? I'm hungry, and I'm horny!"

Cinderella sighed and laid the letters beside her stepmother's breakfast on a tray. She went up to her stepmother's room where she saw her sitting in her bed while petting her cat Lucifer on her lab.

"About time," she said grumpily.

Cinderella laid the tray on the commode, and Lady Tremaine looked at the pile of letters. "Why is that one open?" she asked and pointed at the ball invitation.

"It was like that, when I got it, Miss" Cinderella said sweetly.

"Bloody mail service," her stepmom said and took a sip of her tea. "Now strip for me," she demanded.

Cinderella was used to being treated as a sex object and just curtsied and began to take her servant clothes off in front of her stepmother who watched while eating her breakfast and coming with occasional commands like _"turn around!"_ or _"bend over for me"_. It was no wonder, her stepmother was attracted to her, as Cinderella was a very pretty young girl. She was slender and had a softly-shaped kind face. She had a curvy and hourglass figure with nice d-cupped breasts. Her skin was fair and flawless, her lips were pink and her eyes twinkling blue. Her hair was a beautiful strawberry-blonde medium-length with soft bangs.

When Cinderella was all naked, Lady Tremaine put the tray aside. "Now lick me," she ordered.

Cinderella had learned not to refuse instructions like these, and it was quite common that her stepmother wanted pussy-eating to start her day with. Cinderella didn't want to, but she had learned to live with her place as a slave and a servant. While licking her stepmother's fanny, she pretended it was Merida's and it improved the situation a bit.

Later that day, Cinderella could hear her stepmom scream and shout about the letter and the possibility of one of her daughters marrying the Prince and becoming royalty. Cinderella didn't really care about the Prince, but she was immensely excited by seeing Princess Merida again. The letter said " _every eligible maiden"_ and that must have included her as well. She struggled on finding a proper dress for the occasion, but her mice friends helped her make an amazingly beautiful dress from thrown out pieces of clothes by her stepsisters.

When they found out later in the evening though, they ripped the dress apart while Cinderella was still wearing it and ready to go, and left her naked and crying on the newly cleaned floor where she could watch the carriage go along without her.

"I can't believe. Not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in," she wept.

As she sat there feeling miserable, a glow of light shined at her, and in front of her suddenly stood a portly woman in blue ropes and with white hair.

"Nonsense, child. If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here. And here I am," the woman said.

Cinderella looked at her, wondering where she came from.

The woman helped her on her feet. "Oh, come now. Dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not -"

"Of course you are," the woman interrupted. "But we have to hurry, because even miracles take a little time." The woman rolled up her sleeves.

"Miracles?" Cinderella asked curious and hopeful. "Who are you?"

"Your Fairy Godmother!" she said, and in her hand a wand appeared out of nowhere.

Cinderella took her hand over her mouth in shock. "Can you get me to the ball?"

"Oh yes indeed!" her Fairy Godmother replied. "But not looking like that."

Cinderella looked down on her naked and filthy body. "Can you make a dress for me?"

"A dress?" the Fairy Godmother said in protest. "No, no, no! You want to impress Miss Merida, yes?"

Cinderella nodded a little shy.

"Then a fancy dress won't do. Merida is a wild and randy girl, so a sexy outfit might be the way to go. But first we have to clean you up." The Fairy Godmother swung her wand. "Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

Suddenly, all amounts of dirt on Cinderella's body vanished in a flash of light, and she was clean as a surgeon's operating table. She had gotten an amazing smell too. Like roses.

"Marvelous!" The Fairy Godmother said cheerfully. "Now, let's give you a role that will come naturally to you." The Fairy Godmother thought for a while, but then brightened. "I got it! Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

Cinderella's naked clean body got covered in a sexy maid uniform. It was a black mini dress with ruffled white mesh trim with a black satin bow, a high neck collar, cut out bust, black stockings, a maid headpiece and a feather duster which appeared in her hand.

"Oh girl, you look hot!" The Fairy Godmother said, and Cinderella had a big smile on her face. "Your princess will be delighted to see you, that's for sure. But I'm afraid this won't last forever. You will have only till midnight, and if you don't get out by then, you will be turned into an organ."

Cinderella looked surprised at her. "An organ? Oh, okay. This is more than I ever hoped for. But how will I get there?" Cinderella asked and swung around the feather duster.

"Easier done than said," The Fairy Godmother said, snapped her fingers and suddenly Cinderella's entire surroundings, including the Fairy Godmother, changed in a split-second, and she stood in a room filled with fancy furniture, ancient art on the walls and a bed with colorful bedsheets. Cinderella didn't even get to think, before the door opened behind her and a beautiful redhead went in. Both Merida and Cinderella shrieked of surprise by seeing each other.

"Oh, they have maids here too," Merida said with her sexy Scottish accent. "Mah cousin is so spoiled."

Cinderella was frozen to the spot, and was having a hard time getting a single word out, but finally succeeded. "I'm just here to clean, ma'am."

"Oh, don't hold back. I'm just here to change my robes for this stupid ball," Merida said and sat herself on the bed, while Cinderella started to sweep here and there with her duster, but Merida's chambers were pretty clean already.

"I don't understand why they make this entire ball for Charming to magically see some young maiden and make love at first sight like "zing!". It only works that way in the fairy tales, but this is bludy real life! And if he gets to choose himself, why do I have to be married to some random prince who wins some dumb tournament, in which I surely would have beaten anyone? It's no fair."

Merida glanced at Cinderella who was dusting off some candles. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling about my boring problems."

Cinderella looked at Princess Merida with puppy eyes. "Oh no, please continue, ma'am."

Merida smiled. "No, I need to get changed. You missed a spot on the carpet." Merida pointed and bit her lip, as she watched Cinderella get down on all four with her nice ass in the air.

"You are pure good at this cleanin' thing," Merida complimented.

"Thank you, ma'am," Cinderella said humbly. "Been during it my whole life."

"Really?" Merida didn't look away from her maid for a second. "Anyway…"

Merida crossed her legs, took her top off and her nice firm f-cupped tits showed, as she only wore a black corset, stockings and panties now. Cinderella was having a hard time looking away, and Merida noticed.

"I'm gonna need yer opinion, missy," Merida said. "Are the stockings too much?"

Cinderella couldn't speak. "I… you…" she stuttered.

"Just give me yer honest opinion," Merida said and winked sexily at Cinderella.

"You look sexy in stockings, Princess Merida. Of course they're not too much," Cinderella said.

Merida grabbed Cinderella's dress and pulled her closer. "Aren't you the sweetest young thing, missy?" Merida slid her finger on Cinderella's chin.

"Thank you, ma'am," Cinderella said and put her hand on Merida's inner thighs.

Merida spread her legs. "Knickers, or no knickers?"

"I don't know, if your mom would be too happy, if you don't wear any knickers at the ball," Cinderella said and looked at Merida's crutch covered in black knickers.

Merida moved real close to Cinderella. "Fuck my mum," she whispered.

She grabbed Cinderella's hand and drove it down on her crotch. Cinderella could feel Princess Merida's pussy behind the panties. Their heads moved closer slowly, and they closed their eyes, as their tongues collided. Cinderella could feel the adrenaline of her heart pumping, as they licked on each other's tongues slowly and playfully while their lips barely touched.

Cinderella couldn't help herself and touched the tits she had been dreaming about for so long. They were soft and firm. She needed to taste them. Cinderella held them both and licked and sucked the nipples one by one.

"Mmm… that feels nice," Merida murmured, bit her lower lip and looked lustily at her sexy maid.

Cinderella licked all over them and in between, while Merida pushed them together. They kissed again, sensuously and wetly. Cinderella massaged Merida's pussy slowly with one hand outside the knickers. Merida wanted it quicker, and grabbed Cinderella's hand to guide it faster on the pussy, making her moan. Cinderella pushed Merida backwards on the bed and pulled the panties upwards to make a wedgie, so that her nice pink pussy was exposed. Cinderella spit on it and watched it slide through. She inhaled the musky scent of a woman in heat and dived her face into Merida's pussy while pulling her knickers to the side. Merida moaned immediately and was writhing, as Cinderella assaulted her clit with her tongue.

"Oh my god, you are so good at that!" Merida shouted.

Cinderella felt the beautiful cunt water up and lapped up Merida's juices.

"Let's take this dress off," Cinderella suggested.

Merida bit her lip and watched her maid turn around on the bed. Cinderella pulled up her skirt and gave Merida a clear view of her big round ass. Cinderella wasn't wearing any panties, which made Merida shriek of excitement and delight. Cinderella bend over with her ass in the air, and Merida ran her fingers over Cinderella's bald cunt lips and felt the moistness leaking between them. Cinderella let out a sharp gasp as Merida's fingers made their way inside her hot slippery kitty-hole. Cinderella moaned loudly. She weren't used to receiving any kind of sexual attention from anyone, so right now, she was in heaven.

Merida pulled Cinderella's dress over her head and threw it on the ground. Cinderella's big tits and hard nipples pointed to the ceiling. Cinderella laid herself on her back with spread legs, and Merida quickly began to suck and pull on her hard nipple, while her fingers moved down her body to find her wet slit. Merida wriggled down so her face was at Cinderella's pussy and started licking her rock hard clit, and Cinderella growled. She was bucking and writhing in pleasure. Merida was buried between her legs and Cinderella had her hands in Merida's curly hair, guiding her around her snatch.

"Ohhhhh, my god. FUCK."

Cinderella felt like a blend of dancing and riding the craziest rollercoaster ever. Hot, sexy, screaming and heart-pumping, she came all over Princess Merida's face. Merida had never tasted anything like it. It was so fresh, delicious, yummy; it was just out of this world. Merida slurped it up faster than a teenager can text in a classroom, while Cinderella was trying to breathe normally.

"Damn, yer juices should be outlawed! I got orgasmic just by the taste of it!" Merida said addictively, and Cinderella smiled.

"Princess? I think I decided -" Cinderella said and moved real close to Merida. They could here each other's stuttering breaths, as their lips almost touched. "You should _not_ wear any knickers," Cinderella whispered and pushed Merida forward suddenly.

Merida gasped. "Aye! Ah love it rough, missy!"

Merida put her ass in the air, and Cinderella pulled the knickers down in no time. She spread her cheeks and glided her finger into her entrance and followed it by another. She pushed them in until she could get no deeper, pulled them back, and rammed them in again. Cinderella moved her mouth right to Merida's tight asshole. She felt it open and pulsate and pucker at her closed mouth, the muscles of it tickling her pursed lips. She opened her mouth and let her tongue drill forward into the welcoming grip of it. Merida was cheering, as Cinderella fully extended her tongue and stabbed blindly inside her milking butt chute while still fingering her pussy-hole.

"That's it, that's it, tongue fuck me, slave, tongue fuck my asshole!" Merida screamed in enjoyment. She felt the orgasm build up from the bottom of her feet and felt hot and tingly, then creeped up her legs and swelled till there was a little explosion and she screamed out loud.

Both Merida and Cinderella's hearts skipped a beat, as they heard a knock on the door to the chamber and a voice shrilled from the outside.

"Merida? Are you all right, mah hen? I heard a scream?"

It was Merida's mother, Queen Elinor. Merida looked rebelliously at her maid, on the other end of the by now pretty untidy bed, and took her forefinger over her lips to show Cinderella that she wanted her to be quiet.

"It's nothing, mum! I fell out of the bed!" Merida yelled breathless from her last orgasm, and smiled at Cinderella whose heart was pumping with adrenaline, and she loved it.

"Oh," Elinor said. "Are you dressed yet? The ball has already begun, and a princess is never late, I believe you know that."

"Sure, mum," Merida yelled. "I'll be done in a minute!"

"Well, you better!" Elinor said, and the two naked girls could hear her footsteps disappear down the hall and away from the door.

Merida waited till she was sure, her mother was out of range, before she looked sexily at Cinderella and said: "Now, let me see those tittes."

Cinderella held back. "Aren't you mom gonna be mad that you're not going down?"

Merida sighed and crawled to Cinderella. She nipped Cinderella's lips with her own two or three times and looked deep inside her maid's blue eyes. "I don't give a shit about my mum. She wants me to marry some gantin prince, I've never met before." Merida grunted in disgust, before she drove her fingers gently on Cinderella's arm, giving her goosebumps. "I'd much rather marry you, missy."

Cinderella blushed and giggled. Merida began caressing her breasts, before Cinderella snatched her wrist in the air and moved the hand to her mouth where she licked every single finger.

"Well, if you're not gonna leave me any time soon…" Cinderella pushed Merida down on her back and took her legs in the air with the feet close together. "…then I'm gonna play some more with you."

Merida spread her pussy and asscheeks with both hands, to make a clear passage for Cinderella's smooth fingers. She forced her finger's way into the hot wet pussy and knew exactly which buttons to push to get Merida to scream with pleasure. Merida had to bite on her own stockings to abreact.

"Oh yeah! Punish me! I've been a pure bad lassie. You make me fell so slippery between my thighs! Oh god, fuck!"

Cinderella held her boob and drove her nipple over Merida's clit. They both moaned loudly, before Merida couldn't take it any longer and her raised legs fell down.

Cinderella crawled on top of Merida, who was panting heavily. They kissed passionately. A long tongue kiss.

"I adore how naughty you are, missy," Merida said and wrapped her legs around Cinderella's. "And you smell amazing too. What perfume do you use?"

Cinderella smiled. "It's called _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_."

Merida sniffed in Cinderella's literally magic scent and kissed her again quick and playfully. "I need to taste you again. I need you to sit on my face," she whispered.

"You can have me any way you want…"

Merida laid herself on her back with her head on a red pillow. Cinderella put her nice ass over her face. Merida held her thighs with one hand and drove her face and tongue from the asshole to the pussy in a continuous movement. Cinderella's thighs began to quiver and she moaned like a wildebeest. Merida used the other hand to push a finger up her own pussy.

Cinderella loved the view. "You look so hot when you touch yourself! Ahhh fuck! Use me as your fucking toy!"

"Cum for me baby, cum in my mouth, I need to taste you again!" Merida yelled, as she was crazy with abstinences.

Cinderella felt like the inside of her vagina was fluttering its wings. Like a fucking butterfly. The bed rocked alarmingly like it was gonna collapse, as Cinderella came all over Merida's face. Merida shouted with joy, as she slurped up the madly delicious cum and moaned just by the taste.

"You taste soooo good!" Merida shouted like she couldn't believe it.

Cinderella was just trying to get back to reality after that experience.

"I could spend hours between yer legs; teasing… sucking; sipping; tasting you," Merida said and drove her fingers across Cinderella's boobs.

While they looked madly in love at each other, Cinderella looked past Merida's shoulder and saw a clock on the commode. The clock was about to strike twelve. Cinderella jumped up, and Merida looked confused at her.

"Where are you going? We're not done! I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk!" Merida said and bit her lip.

It sounded so tempting, but Cinderella looked afraid at the second hand approaching number 12 on the clock. "Umm, I really want to, but I… I don't want to be turned into an organ! I'm sorry."

Cinderella ran out of Merida's chambers butt-naked and ran down a big hallway.

"Wait!" Merida shouted behind her, as she ran with her tits bouncing up and down. "You didn't tell me your name!"

Cinderella hurried down to a great ballroom filled with women in fancy gowns. She didn't have time to think and just ran through in the hope that not many would notice she was there. She ran past Elinor, who stood impatiently and waited for her daughter. She ran past her stepmother- and sisters, who scouted for the prince. Cinderella felt their heads turn, as she ran past them in her birthday suit and hoped none of them recognized her. She ran out the door to a large staircase with hundreds of guardsmen on both sides. Although they had to stand still and look straight ahead, most of them couldn't restrain themselves and tuned their heads and stared at the bouncing ass of Cinderella, as she ran to the gates. A carriage was waiting for her, and she didn't hesitate to get inside.

She sighed relieved and out of breath. Beside her appeared the fairy god mother out of thin air. She looked at her arm watch.

"You just made it," she said satisfied, and as they drove away from the palace, Cinderella could hear the clock tower behind them ring to announce midnight.

Back at the palace, Merida picked up Cinderella's left behind maid uniform. She buried her head in it and inhaled the amazing scent of her lost maid. She was determined. She had to find her, no matter what the costs.


	10. Chapter 10 - Jasmine & Belle

Chapter 10 – Jasmine and Belle

Princess Jasmine sat on the balcony with her pet tiger Rajah's head resting on her lap and stargazed. Jasmine petted the tiger whom she found years ago and saw as a spiritual gift from her deceased mother who used to tell her the most amazing stories about the "star tiger" Rajah.

She looked down at the ocean which waved peacefully onto the shore. She desperately wanted to see a red-haired head turn up from the surface, but it didn't happen. Her meeting with the mermaid Ariel was now weeks ago, and Jasmine started to be unsure if it actually happened or was just some vivid dream, but she was still so full of desire for the fishtailed beauty with the big tits. She frequently went down to the beach and just waited for hours at a time, but there was no mermaid to be seen even though her amazing voice still echoed in Jasmine's head. It wasn't just the sexual desire that made Jasmine so determined to see Ariel again but also the fact that she hardly ever had any socializing with her subjects at all. Because of her status as a princess, she was forbidden to ever leave the palace walls, spending all of her life sheltered within the confines of her royal home. She never really had any real friends - despite from Rajah of course. And on top of that, she was forced into unjust practices, such as forced marriages, by her father, but every single suitor was a selfish, sexist and greedy jerk who only saw her as a price to be won which she was not! She understood her father would want someone to take care of her, but if that were the case, she wanted to leave the palace and find someone for herself. If she did marry, she wanted it to be love.

Jasmine climbed over the palace walls the next morning, wearing a brown cloak with a matching Shayla to disguise herself as a commoner on the streets of Agrabah. She sneaked away quite often to go to the marketplace and feel like a normal citizen in this big kingdom which her father ruled.

The marketplace was a loud and crowded place with salesmen yelling out to people and trying to make them buy their stuff which made it easy to not be recognized. On her way down the busy street, Jasmine's eye landed on a little poor boy, trying to reach for some apples in a stall.

"Ohh, you must be hungry." Jasmine grabbed an apple and handed it to the kid. "Here you go."

The owner of the stall noticed, and as Jasmine turned away, he said: "You better be able to pay for that."

He was a large scruffy-looking man with a black beard.

Having her everyday life inside a palace where everything is free, Jasmine was not used to having to pay for anything and turned to the man with a confused look.

"Pay?"

The man took his big bear-hands around Jasmine's in a tight grip.

"Well, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money," Jasmine said innocently, but the salesman immediately pulled her while yelling "Thief!"

Jasmine was realizing the seriousness of the situation and tried getting loose of his grip.

"Please! If you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the sultan," she said in desperation, but he didn't believe her and laid her hand on his counter and lifted his giant sword.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" he yelled furiously.

"No! No, please!" Jasmine begged, as he lowered the sword, before it was snatched out of his hands from behind.

"Thank you, kind sir! I'm so glad you found her!" a woman's voice said.

A girl with long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, who possessed captivating hazel eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, a heart-shaped face and a sculpted figure, had come to Jasmine's aid.

The girl smoothly handed the sword to Jasmine behind her back while shaking hands with the man who was about to chop Jasmine's hand off. She turned around to the paralyzed princess with a threatening finger.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she said and pushed Jasmine away gently.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine whispered to her savior.

"Just play along," the girl whispered back, before the salesman grabbed her shoulder.

"You know this girl?" he asked confused but still angrily.

"Sadly, yes. She is my sister," the girl said in a despairing tone.

The man looked disbelievingly at the two girls, who obviously didn't have the exact same skin-color.

"Half-sister," revised the girl with the brown hair whose strands slipped loose from her ponytail and fell in front of her face. "She is a little crazy".

Jasmine played along and started worshipping a random monkey as the sultan which seemed to convince the angry salesman who made a little snort.

"I didn't know old crazy Maurice fucked around."

"I appreciate, you not being judgmental," the brown-haired girl said in the coldest sarcastic way possible. "So, you see? No harm done. Now come along sis."

Jasmine acted nutty by looking blankly out in the air, as the girl dragged her gently along the street and away from the salesman.

"Just don't look back," she said calming. "My name is Belle. You really need to be more careful with who you upset in this part of town."

"Thank you," Jasmine said full of gratitude.

She gazed upon her savior whose looks had no parallel. She didn't know a lot of French, but she knew "Belle" meant "beauty", and she didn't wonder why. She wore a medium blue sleeveless dress with a white long sleeve button shirt underneath, a white apron on her waist and black flats.

"You are not from around here are you?" Belle asked and looked at Jasmine whom she thought was very attractive with her long, lustrous black hair, brown eyes and distinct hourglass figure. And not to forget, her really big breasts that was just sticking out and hard not to look enraptured at.

"Well, yes I am. Or… not really. It's complicated," Jasmine said, as she wasn't sure rather sitting in a palace and looking down at the city counted as being from "around here".

"It's a luck I found you. It would have been a shame to lose one's hand over an apple. What's your name, by the way?"

"Jas-…" Jasmine stopped herself and thought, it might not be a good idea to let anyone know that she was the princess. "-minah," she said instead.

"Nice to meet you, Jasminah," Belle said. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"No," Jasmine said and blinked her pretty eyes.

"Do you want to sit down somewhere?"

"Sure!"

"Great!" Belle said and smiled. "I don't know where though."

"How about the library?" Jasmine suggested and pointed to the library building across the street.

Belle made a grimace and brushed some of her strands of hair on her face back into place. "Maybe not. I'm afraid, I'm banned there."

"Why?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"For… reasons." Belle felt it embarrassing that the reason, was her having wild lesbian sex on the couch with a chick named Jane. "But actually, we could go to my place. My father is at an invention fair, so I'm all alone."

"Sounds great!" Jasmine said and flipped her hair sexily.

Jasmine and Belle walked to Belle's cottage and chatted along the way. There was crazy chemistry between them, and they both felt it. They had a lot in common; they both dreamed of getting out of their boring lifecycle, they were both treated horribly by their male suiters and they both had had a wild affair of lesbian sort. The last one didn't come up though, but there was serious sexual energy floating around that just needed to be caught somehow.

As they got inside the cute little house, Jasmine was stunned of how cozy such low-class citizens could have it.

"This is so nice," she said at once after they entered. She took off her cloak. Behind it was a sea green, cropped tube top revealing her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms and matching pants. It also made her breasts far more visible.

"Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view." Belle drew a large curtain and behind it was a beautiful view over the palace of Agrabah. "It looks amazing, huh?"

Jasmine was not impressed. She had spent so much time in that place, she couldn't see its beauty anymore. Still she tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, it's wonderful," she said, but it wasn't that convincing.

"Well, I like it," Belle said and contemplated her view. She dreamed of what it might be like to live in a castle and experience some adventures; just some more than this provincial life. Of course Jasmine knew it wasn't that adventurous to live there. The most exciting thing that had ever happened to her was her encounter with Ariel and probably this very moment.

Jasmine wanted to change the subject. "I love your kitchen," she said, just to say something.

"Really?" Belle said surprised. "It's so small."

"Well, I've never seen my own kitchen."

"Really?" Belle said and sat down on a kitchen chair, and Jasmine sat beside her on her own. "How come?"

"The kitchen are only for the servants," Jasmine said casually, but Belle looked weirdly at her, and made her feel like she said something wrong. "Just kidding," Jasmine said to save it and covered it with a fake laugh. Belle bought it, thank god, Jasmine thought.

"Oh wow, I thought I was sitting next to the princess or something for a second."

"Yeah, I really got you, huh?" Jasmine said, as a couple of beads of perspiration ran down her forehead.

Seeing Belle sitting there in her cute outfit, Jasmine got a little wet and bit her lip. Belles body was so perfect and her tits so round and nice.

"So you're single right?" she asked as discreetly as she could.

"Yeah, I am," Belle said and nodded.

Jasmine moved her hair behind her shoulders. "Well, that's nice. You're really gorgeous though, you must have a lot of admirers."

"Maybe one or two. However, I turned them all down," Belle said and pulled on the back of her dress and showed a little more cleavage.

"Oh, there must be a reason for that, I'm guessing." Jasmine was having a hard time looking Belle in the eyes.

"There is… oh sorry, let me fix this for you."

Jasmine's boobs were almost falling out of their cages, and Belle pulled her top up a little, even though she wanted to pull it the fuck down.

"Oh, sorry. You know, these things can be kind of "out there" sometimes," Jasmine said and helped put them into place.

"Actually… I was noticing them," Belle said. "They are absolutely beautiful."

"My boobs?" Jasmine moved a little closer, so that their thighs touched. "That's so funny, cause I can't stop staring at yours either."

"You want to touch?" Belle said seductively.

There was no hesitation to track for Jasmine who just started embracing and squeezing them. "They feel great. They're very nice and soft."

Belle licked her lips, as she felt Jasmine's soft hands touching her tits through the clothes.

Jasmine suddenly let go. "I'm sorry, is this weird? I know it's kind of awkward," she said insecurely.

"Not at all!" Belle said and moved closer. "Actually, I was wondering, if there might be a better view in this house than the one of the palace." Belle drove her fingers gently over Jasmine's shoulders and further down to her chest where she grabbed hold of her top and took it off slowly and watched a pair of perfect tits bounce down, as their cover was taken off.

Belle grabbed them both. They were a soft handful each, heavy and warm with a gentle upsweep, yet light and creamy at the same time. "Yeah, those are nice," Belle said as she touched them. The nipples were nice and centered, and the breasts just coded enough to touch. Perky with a natural bounce but still firm. Just perfect in any shape or form.

Jasmine moved forward and kissed Belle gently and romantically, while Belle unbuttoned her dress with her left hand.

"Let's see your nice big titties too," Jasmine said and helped unbutton the rest, till Belle's equally nice boobs popped out. "Oh, no wonder you have admirers. I might just be one of them," she said before she sucked on her nice stiff nipple.

They squished their two pairs of heavenly made knockers together like two big pairs of indestructible bobbles. They frenched and looked deep into each other's eyes as their erect nippels kept overlapping one another.

"You know what? I think I have something," Belle said and reached down a drawer and found a bottle of massage oil. "I bought this as a joke, but it really feels amazing."

She squished a little heeltap of this transparent substance into her hands and began massaging Jasmine's tits which quickly became very smooth. Belle wasn't lying; it really did feel amazing, as Belle caressed and squeezed her tits like they were melons, and the oily feeling just made it even better. She started moaning just by the touch.

"Doesn't that feel good?"

"Fuck yeah," Jasmine moaned, as she leaned backwards on the worktop.

"They're so round and juicy," Belle said, as she played with them.

"You wanna' smack em'?"

Belle gasped from excitement. "Can I?"

"Yeah, smack them!"

Belle smacked them over and over again, and Jasmine panted every time.

"You make me so wet! I can't help it," Jasmine declared very truthfully.

"Well, I don't wanna' mess up your pants," Belle said innocently.

"Then let's take them off," Jasmine suggested and looked zealously into Belle's captivating eyes.

As Belle squatted down, she saw a big spot on Jasmine's pants and giggled sweetly. Jasmine turned around, and Belle pulled them down to find a big nice ass covered in a thin G-string. It looked like two bowling balls put next to each other. The briefs came down quickly, and as Jasmine bend over a little, her lovely Arabic pussy was exposed. As Jasmine put one leg on the kitchen chair to spread her flower, Belle's tongue made long strokes from her clit to her anus. She really was wet, and Belle loved it.

Jasmine moaned loudly by the pleasure of Belle's tongue. Belle rubbed and smacked Jasmine's beaver rapidly.

"Fuck yeah! Smack it! Smack it! Get it all nice and wet!" Jasmine screamed in a pitch almost too high for humans to hear it.

"Your fucking pussy is so pink and pretty!" Belle said, as she spread it wide and plunged her tongue deep into her folds and slurped at her insides.

Jasmine's abs contracted as little jolts of electricity started shooting up in her. Her moans and the yummy sounds that accompanied Belle's relishing of Jasmine's body filled the room and the walls reflected it back in echoes.

Belle held her clitoris in her warm mouth and sucked it thoroughly.

"Fuck yes, yes, yes! Suck it, you fucking whore!" Jasmine screamed.

"You like that?" Belle asked seductively, as her tongue circled her engorged nub repeatedly, and she lapped up the juices, Jasmine's body was producing continuingly.

Belle spread her nice buns and rimmed her tight asshole which took Jasmine by surprise, but she didn't complain; actually the opposite.

"Yes! That's it! Tongue-fuck that! Right in the butthole! Come on, you fucking bitch! Fuck yeah! FUCK. YEAH." Jasmine shouted.

Belle's face was buried between Jasmine's asscheeks, and all you could hear from her was loud mumbling, as she licked and spat on Jasmine's incredibly tight hole. Her tongue stroked from the bottom of Jasmine's sex and all the way up to her asshole in long fast motions over and over again.

It was like Jasmine's entire body was shrinking into her head. She felt weightless and the only thing she could feel was pleasure.

"Fuck yes! Lick every inch of me! Call me a whore!" Jasmine demanded.

"You're a fucking dirty slut-whore!" Belle said and instantly, she could feel her mouth fill with cream, as Jasmine's words were replaced with screams.

Jasmine needed a second to get her breathing under control, while Belle slurped up her juices and moaned by the taste, as it went down her throat.

"You know what?" Jasmine said and stood up. "Because your mouth is so fucking dirty, I'm gonna teach you a little lesson. I've got something for you. Wait right there."

"I love lessons," Belle said, as Jasmine went to where she put her cloak and found something in the pocket.

Meanwhile, Belle stripped, till she was all naked on the worktop.

Jasmine came back with a big pink dildo in her hand.

"Oh my god, do you carry that around with you?" Belle asked in both amazement and eagerness.

"Well, you never know when you gonna need it," Jasmine said and just ate Belle's naked body with her eyes.

Belle made herself ready by opening her legs wide. Jasmine sat herself next to her on the worktop and drove it gently over Belle's nice pink pussy, before she pushed it slowly through the heart of Belle's femininity. Belle began moaning immediately.

"Oh my god, yeah! Yes! Oh god!" she shrieked, as Jasmine started pounding the pussy and sucking her nipple simultaneously. "Oh, fuck yes! Fucking fuck me, Jasminah!" Belle yelled and started rubbing her clit with her fingers.

"Rub that fucking clit! That's right!" Jasmine said while fucking Belle's cunt hard with the dildo. But Jasmine wanted more.

"I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow, so fuck me harder!"

Jasmine took a deep breath and pounded faster than a jaguar on speed, and Belle just screamed like a siren in the heart of the night.

"Oh my god! Ahhh! Fuck! You're putting me over the edge!"

Belle felt like her vagina was being tossed off a cliff in free fall for a second before landing on a really bouncy trampoline and all the air she held inside for that second came out in one loud and relieving expiration. Her heart was racing and her legs shaking, as she just collapsed on the worktop, smiling like she won a great price.

Jasmine saw how it dripped with cum from the dildo, as she took it out.

"Look at you, you're wet as fuck," Jasmine laughed and gargled the dildo as deep down her throat, as she could. Belle's juices tasted like really delicious strawberry ice cream.

Watching her own juices slide down Jasmine's chin, Belle wanted to drill her nice Arabic pussy real bad too. But not with the dildo, that wasn't good enough. Then she remembered something and jumped down from the worktop and ran to a kitchen cabinet with her booty bouncing and her wet cunt leaving a trail of cum behind her. Jasmine looked confusingly and curiously at Belle, as she opened the cabinet and took a long oil lamp made of pure gold out. Belle smiled menacingly.

"Oh my god, where did you get that?" Jasmine asked and couldn't wait for what Belle was gonna do with it. Or more so, do with her.

"I found it in a cave. I don't think it belonged in it though." Belle stepped closer to Jasmine and ate her up with her eyes. "I think it belongs in another cave," she said and grazed it over Jasmine's tits and slim belly, giving Jasmine crazy goosebumps and turning her on like mad. She laid herself on her back on the worktop with her legs widespread.

"Use me like your little fuck toy!" Jasmine commanded.

"I'm going to fuck you until you beg for mercy," Belle promised and spat on Jasmine's pussy to make it extra wet, even though that probably wasn't necessary, cause' it was like a swamp down there already.

Belle pushed the lamp inside Jasmine's core slowly. Jasmine felt the coldness and smoothness of it, as it went inside her. The lid touched her clit and stimulated her intensely. Her breath stuttered and her chest went back and forward. After going in and out a couple of times, it suddenly started shaking, and it wasn't of Belle's doing, cause' she wasn't even touching it. All of a sudden, Jasmine gasped, as she felt her eyes darken and like the whole universe was inside of her, like a stream of pleasure with no equal. What she didn't know was that, it was because a genie had been released from the lamp into Jasmine's insides and filled out every inch of her.

Belle took the lamp out in panic and a blue muscular genie jumped out of Jasmine's vagina and gasped for air, while Jasmine fainted from the experience. The genie had pointy ears, a hooked nose, a curly black beard, thick black eyebrows, a black ponytail with a gold bead that held it, gold cuffs on both wrists and one earring, dark blue pants and a red waistband. He floated in the air and had a misty tail.

"10.000 years and the first glimpse of the real world is an even tinier living space," Genie said and cracked his neck. Then he saw the two naked girls in front of him and his eyes grew 10 times bigger.

"Are you a genie?" Belle asked both in shock and curiosity. Meanwhile, Jasmine was getting her consciousness back.

"What would you wish of me? The ever-impressive, the long-contained, the often imitated, but never duplicated... Genie of the Lamp!" Genie presented himself. "Now, which one of you raving beauties rubbed the lamp?"

"I guess I did," the still hyperventilating Jasmine answered.

"Great! You are now my master which means you get three wishes. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes!"

Jasmine looked sexily at Belle and then looked back at Genie. "Then I wish for… a giant cock for the next 15 minutes."

Belle looked shocked at Jasmine, and Genie just froze. Literally, he became an ice sculpture for two seconds before turning back to himself.

"Well… your wish is my command," he then said and pointed his finger at Jasmine's crotch where a really big erect penis appeared above her pussy.

Jasmine laughed of joy and stroked it a couple of times. It was real! Then she looked at Belle's stunned face once more. "And now, I wish that Belle's pussy becomes as tight as a virgin's."

"It shall be done," Genie said, and Belle felt a little strange feeling, as her cunt tightened.

Jasmine almost felt like clapping her hands. "And then I want you -". She pointed sexily at Genie. "- to go back inside me, cause' that was fucking amazing."

"You know what?" Genie said. "I'll do that free of charge. It was kind of cozy in there anyway." His bobbly blue body flew back inside Jasmine's pussy who once again felt her whole world crumble and turn into extreme pleasure and her moans were so loud, they easily could have wakened up the whole village in the night. Then her craving and hungry eyes turned to Belle who - frankly - looked kind of frightened, but still excited like never before. Jasmine jumped on her like a wild stallion, and her newly acquired cock flew right inside Belle's amazingly tight kittyhole. Belle screamed, as she felt like she was being fucked like she had never been fucked before, and it hurt just as much as it pleased her. Jasmine was on top of Belle and they both howled like wolfs. Belle was having orgasm after orgasm, but Jasmine didn't stop, as she felt like, she had been bitten by some animal that turned her savage.

"Ohhhh, it's so big! Yes! FUCK!" Belle screamed.

The magic genie inside Jasmine made her feel like, she was in heaven and so did Belle from feeling Jasmine's giant cock going in and out fast like a projectile and it went on and on and on with no stop for 15 minutes, before the cock vanished, and Jasmine collapsed onto Belle's naked body. None of them were able to breath, think or even see anything but stars circling around their heads. Genie flew out of Jasmine's pussy and was covered with her juices. His tongue enlarged until it was the size of his own body, and he licked himself to slurp up the large amounts of cum on him.

"I don't think I have anything left," Belle finally said and tried to sit upright.

Jasmine was a little slower to turn back into normal. She did have a magic spirit inside of her for 15 minutes after all.

"That. Was. Amazing," she said, when she finally got up.

"Hey sugar, you still got a wish left," Genie added.

"Oh, right. Hmmmm… What would you wish for?" Jasmine asked Genie.

Genie was hanging like a hammock between two wooden poles. "Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it."

"What? No, tell us," Belle said, curious as she was.

"Freedom," Genie said yearning.

"You're a prisoner?" Jasmine asked.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." Genie grew gigantic. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" his voice echoed. Then he shrunk down all cramped in the magic lamp. "Itty bitty living space."

"That's terrible," Belle said. She had always felt like she was trapped in her provincial life, but not literally trapped like Genie.

Genie came out of the lamp. "But, oh-to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?" Jasmine asked.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened," Genie said despairingly.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free," Jasmine said determined and selfless.

Genie's head turned into Pinocchio's with a long nose. "Uh huh, right. Woop!"

"No, really, I promise," Jasmine said and held the lamp up to Genie. "Genie, you're free!"

The shackles fell off Genie's wrist and the lamp fell uselessly to the ground. Genie picked it up and looked at it. He couldn't believe it. "Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free." He laughed hysterically and bounced around the kitchen like a pinball. "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world!"

The Genie flew out the window and up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. He quickly came back though.

"By the way, if either of you need anything at all, just call my name and I'll be there! Now, adios!" He flew back out the window.

Jasmine felt good about doing something nice for someone. Her and Belle looked at each other and moved their heads closer. They kissed slowly and romantically, before suddenly being interrupted by the bells from the palace ringing.

Jasmine looked out the window and it was almost dark. It wouldn't be long before her father would order someone to find her.

"I'm sorry I gotta go home now," she said a little panicky and went to get her clothes. Some of it was a little wet from cum, but she would have to cover that up somehow.

"Well, okay," Belle said a little surprised. "Will I see you again, Jasminah?"

"I sure hope so," Jasmine said and kissed Belle again quickly before storming out the door.

Belle sat naked on her worktop and sighed happily from the whole experience. It doesn't get more adventurous than this, she thought.

As Jasmine was walking home to her palace. She couldn't believe what had just happened, and her encounter with Ariel felt like an old dusty memory now. Maybe, she could have used her wishes on better and more benefitting things, but then she thought of Belle's moans of pleasure from being pounded with her big cock in her amazingly tight pussy, and she thought that it was aaaaaallll worth it.


	11. Chapter 11 - Alice & Tinkerbell

Chapter 11 – Alice and Tinkerbell

"Maybe I should be heading home," Alice said to herself.

She still sat by the brook with Alice of the mirror's panties in her hands. Her reflected self had just vanished before her, after giving Alice the most sexually exciting time of her life. This was clearly not her regular world. Although it looked similar, going through mirrors and fucking your reflection with a dildo appearing out of nowhere, seemed a bit far out to be normal.

Even though her conscience told her to try and get home somehow, she wanted to explore more of this nonsense and walked further away from the tree where her history lesson should continue any time now. The weather was so nice and the wind felt refreshing as it blew in her hair and her face.

Suddenly she caught sight of what looked like a rather big firefly floating around in the distance. It was just one small speck of light that just flew about. Alice followed it, but it was fast, and she had to run to keep up. As she ran around a tree, the little ball of light was gone, and all she could see was a hatch in the middle of a grass field. Alice looked around despairingly. The ball of light was gone, but where could it have gone?

Suddenly a stack voice came from the wooden hatch and caught Alice by surprise.

"Why do you look so sad child?"

Alice walked to the hatch and wondered. Was anyone down there? The handle looked a little weird. It was thick and long and pointed right up at the sky. Alice tried grapping it but jumped backwards in surprise, as the handle yelled: "ooouch!"

Now Alice discovered the handle had eyes and the keyhole worked as its mouth.

"How curious! Oh, hi there," Alice said politely. "You didn't happen to see a ball of light pass by at any chance, did you?"

"You mean the fairy? Oh yes, she passed through my keyhole a moment ago," the gold door handle replied.

"A fairy? How exciting! Can I get down there too then? Or are you locked?"

"Oh, no, I'm not locked, just rusty, that's all."

"Oh, but I don't have any oil," Alice said disappointed.

They were both quiet for a minute, when the handle suddenly got an idea.

"You know what? You could fuck me and oil me up, and then maybe I'll open for you."

Alice thought about it. She had never fucked a door handle before. Actually the only thing she had fucked was herself, and she was still horny from that experience, so she couldn't see a reason why not.

"Okay," she said and took down her panties and laid them on the grass. The door licked around his mouth and it seemed like his already pretty stiff handle got even more erect.

Alice squatted down on the hatch over the big handle and it slowly penetrated her tight pink pussy. It was cold against her pussylips, but it felt nice. Alice moaned and squatted up and down. She got wetter by the second and it made a nice squishy sound, as the handle went in and out of her.

"Yes! Oil me! That's it."

"Can I come down now?" Alice asked innocently.

"I think you can," the door said, and without warning, the hatch opened beneath her, and she fell down with a scream, while her panties were still laying on the grass at the top. She fell down this incredibly deep hole that didn't seem to end.

Finally she hit a hard surface. Her eyes were closely shut, as she was scared to say the least. She slowly opened them and the sun blinded her instantly, but when she slowly got her eyesight back and looked around, it was like nothing, she had ever seen before.

It looked like some sort of garden. It was fantastical, bizarre, illogical, absurd and strangely beautiful. The garden was brown and tangled, its statues broken and overgrown. The mossy fountain was silent. Alice heard a sneezing sound as a green pig dashed past her. Shabby thin birds walked on stalk legs. Dragonflies, horseflies and enormous gnats had fierce battle in the sky above her. It truly was wondrous.

Then Alice noticed the ball of light flying fast a few meters in front of her.

"Oh, fairy! Fairy, please wait!" Alice yelled and ran at it.

The light-bobble stopped for a second and then flew at Alice as well. As it got closer, Alice could see that it wasn't just pure light, but a little girl with wings that frankly had a sparkly glow surrounding her. She was small, like hand-sized, slender and fair-skinned. She was really cute with her baby-blue eyes and blonde hair worn in a bun. She also had a rather pear-shaped physique, due mainly to her rather large hips which only made her sexier. She was wearing a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt and on her feet, she wore green shoes with white puffs on her toes.

"Oh my god, you are so tiny," Alice said while gazing at the hot fairy.

"Who are you?" the fairy asked while hovering in the air in front of Alice' sweet face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Alice, nice to meet you." Alice wasn't sure rather to take out her hand, as the little flying girl couldn't possibly be able to shake it.

"I'm Tinkerbell," she said.

"Do you live here?" Alice asked and once again looked around at her amazing surroundings.

"Not normally," Tinkerbell said with a bitterness in her voice. "I was vanished from my home, Neverland, for trying to kill some slut named Wendy."

Alice gasped. "Did you try to kill someone?" she asked with a sense of disgust.

"Believe me, if you had seen her, you would too. Every moment trying to seduce my man, Peter, with her big tits pointing at his face at all times and her stories where she makes him look like some big hero. Of course that's what he wants to hear, and he's totally falling for her tricks, so I had to shoot her down. Obviously that succeed and it made him sent me away, so now she has him all for herself, that bitch. I'm sure they're fucking right at this moment." Tinkerbell's face turned fiery red, as she talked about it. She sat herself down on a mushroom "And now, my only choice was to go to Wonderland. It's not Neverland, but it's alright."

"I'm sorry," Alice said and tried to comfort the fairy. "There must be some way to get back at him."

"Like what? I could give him some of his own medicine and fuck someone. Maybe that'll teach him. But who?" Tinkerbell looked up at Alice who she found kind of cute. Her slender body and rather big tits pleased her a whole lot. "You know what, Alice? You're really hot, you know that?"

Alice' cheeks became really rosy. "Really?"

"For sure!" Tinkerbell flew up to Alice' ear and said softly: "Do you want to be my revenge-fuck, Alice?"

Alice looked weirdly at Tinkerbell. She had to admit, she was really attractive. Her breasts were considerable big compared to her natural frame.

"But… you're so small," she said.

"We'll make it work," Tinkerbell said confidently. "Will you strip for me?"

Alice bit her lip. She couldn't hide that she wanted this, but was doubtful about how it would work. She took her dress over her head in a very sexy motion.

Tinkerbell's tiny eyes grew a little bigger from seeing Alice' hot naked body.

"You didn't wear panties? You dirty girl!"

"It's a long story," Alice said and shrugged.

"I don't have time," Tinkerbell said eagerly. "Lay down and spread your legs for me."

Alice liked getting orders and her body was already tingly from anticipation. She laid herself on her back and spread the legs. Tinkerbell landed right in front of Alice' cunt. It was like a big pink wet gateway to her with the pussylips as the doors that were right open and welcoming.

Alice couldn't see her and had no idea when she was going to do something. "So what are you going t- ahhh!"

Tinkerbell had put Alice' whole clitoris inside her mouth and sucked it like a dick. It was a great feeling, and Alice moaned loudly. She was a screamer, that's for sure.

"Oh my god, how are you doing that?! Fuck, that's amazing!" Alice yelled.

It felt like some of the flowers around them, had turned a little bit, so that they faced the girls and was enjoying the show. Even the sunflowers turned away from the sun to watch.

Tinkerbell took the clit out of her mouth and stretched the pussylips, with one hand on either side. She pulled her head right inside the kittyhole which made Alice shriek.

 _It's so cozy in here,_ Tinkerbell thought. She jumped - legs first - inside Alice' hole, so that only her upper body pointed out.

"Oh, fuck!" Alice screamed.

Tinkerbell began kicking about with her legs. It was so tickling and pleasing, Alice cried moaning.

"Fuck, that feels so good! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't stop kicking inside me!"

Tinkerbell began playing with the clit with her hands, while half of her body was still inside Alice' pussy. It felt kind of great being surrounded by wet cum all over.

Alice' legs were shaking and heart racing. She was on cloud nine and all she could think of was the pleasure and suddenly a stream of cum pushed all of Tinkerbell out of the pussy, and she was tumbling in the air by this jet of liquid and landed all wet and winded.

Alice just looked at the sky with her heart still beating rapidly and her head as dizzy, as had it been in a tumbler.

"Did you just squirt?" the soaking wet Tinkerbell said while licking on her body to taste the large amounts of cum dripping from her tiny body and wings.

Alice tried sitting up. "I think I did," she said a little bewildered.

"Awesome!" Tinkerbell exclaimed. "My clothes are drenched."

"Then maybe you should take it off," Alice suggested.

"I like your thinking, Alice!" Tinkerbell and took her little dress off. Her breasts were really big compared to the rest of her body and it fit her perfectly.

"Let me help you," Alice said and took Tinkerbell by the wings and lifted her up in the air, giving Tink no time to protest.

"Hey, what are you playing at?" Tinkerbell said, as she was powerless in this situation and could do nothing but dangle.

"I just want to help you," Alice said and held Tinkerbell in front of her face. With her pinkie she pulled down the tiny panties and revealed a tiny pink pussy behind. "Uhh, that looks tasty."

Alice took her neck back and lowered Tinkerbell's body above her mouth, until her tongue collided with Tinkerbell's abdomen, and she gasped by the touch. Alice huge tongue (in comparison) felt amazing against her snatch and stimulated every possible spot. Alice felt it like licking a wet sweet and it tasted great too, even though it was small doses.

"Uhhh YES! Lick my cunt! Fuck!" Tinkerbell moaned.

Alice laid Tinkerbell on her left hand. She spread her legs with her second and fourth finger on her right hand. The middle finger was frighteningly big to Tinkerbell. Nevertheless Alice slowly entered Tinkerbell with it.

"Oh shit! It's too big, it's too big!" Tinkerbell wailed.

"That's not the right attitude," Alice said, and kept pushing her finger inside of Tinkerbell, stretching her as much as possible, until she couldn't get no further.

"Fuuuck! It fucking hurts! Fuuuuck!" Tinkerbell screamed, as Alice' finger filled out every inch of her and fucked her hard. "Oh my god! It hurts! Keep going! Keep going! Good god fuck!"

Alice was pushing her to the limit by just moving her finger back and forward. So absurd, yet so incredible. Finally she pulled it out together with some drops of cum. Alice sucked her literal fuck-finger, while Tinkerbell was catching her breath.

She flew down on a mushroom and sat there for a second to recover.

"What are you sitting on?" Alice asked.

Tinkerbell flew down from it. "Uhm… a mushroom, I guess."

"Uhh, I've never tasted mushroom from Wonderland before." Alice picked up a piece and put it inside her mouth. "Hmmmm, tastes um… like cherry tart…and…and custard…and, oh my goodness. Like roast turkey."

Suddenly her body began getting smaller and smaller and smaller until she was about the size of Tinkerbell, laying on her back on the grass. She looked around, where everything suddenly felt so big.

"Oh dear. How did this happen?" Alice said astonished.

"This is perfect," Tinkerbell said with shining eyes.

She crawled at Alice' open legs like a wild tiger. She looked at her with hungry eyes and kissed Alice' topside gently. Alice was electrified by anticipation as Tinkerbell's kissing got closer to her core, but instead of going there, Tinkerbell moved her face to Alice' tits which were now a manageable size to deal with, although they were still nice and big. She licked the tip of the nipple, before sucking on it.

"Uhh yeah, suck my tits," Alice moaned and touched herself with her right hand.

Tinkerbell moved Alice' hand quickly away though. She wanted her for herself. She spat on Alice' wet pussy and massaged it without flinching. She kissed the clitoris gently while listening to Alice' hot moans. While leaning over Alice' naked body, Tinkerbell held her between the legs like a bowling ball and stimulated her by rubbing the thumb and forefinger rapidly, simultaneously, on her clitoris and anus. Alice held some blades of grass by the roots so tight she tore it up from the ground.

"Oh fuck, Tink! Yes, that's it! That's it! Yes! Yes! FUCK!" Alice screamed, as she climaxed.

"You wanna taste that?" Tinkerbell asked and took her finger inside Alice' mouth who sucked it clean. "Yeah, how does that fucking taste?"

"It tastes like delicious pussy," Alice said in an adorable light voice.

"Hey, what's that?" Tinkerbell said, as something on the ground a few centimeters from them caught her eye. She hovered to it and was radiant with joy, as she saw what it was. A nice black dildo with a little note on it.

"Oh my god," Alice said as she walked over there as well. "What does it say?"

Tinkerbell took it up and read out loud. " _Fuck me."_

"Really? Sounds like a reasonable request," Alice said. "But what's that?"

Beside the dildo was a little flask, which also had a little note written on it, that said: " _Drink to enlarge."_

"This could make you big again," Tinkerbell said happily.

Alice thought about it for a second. "I have a better idea."

Alice took the flask from Tinkerbell's grasp and uncorked it. Then she took the dildo out of Tinkerbell's other hand and held the slimy green substance from the flask over the dildo. Before long it grew about triple the original size.

"Oh dear," Tinkerbell said. "I love it."

"What does this do?" Alice pressed a button on the now massive dick and at that very instance it started vibrating with a _bzzzz_ sound. Both girls were radiantly happy and excited.

On opposite sides of the vibrating black dildo, they both wrapped their legs around it and placed their pussies on it which gave them both a pleasurable sensation and they moaned all at once. The amazing vibration made their moans vibrate as well, as if they were driving down stairs on a bike. They grinded their vulvas against the vibrant dildo like they were polishing their pussies like mirrors, and they both creamed all over, as each other's dirty-talking and moaning made them even more turned on and horny.

"Fuck, it feels so good between my legs! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"Good god, this dick feels so good on my pussy! Cum with me, Alice!"

They screamed and screamed and creamed so fucking much simultaneously.

They took their pussies away from the dildo and looked at each other for a second, before they French-kissed wildly. They stuck their tongues in each other's mouths and massaged each other's tongues while grapping and feeling each other's tight asses.

"I think it's your turn to be fucked," Tinkerbell whispered in Alice' ear.

Alice looked at the still buzzing dildo, she had just grinded against with a startled look. "It… couldn't possibly fit."

"That's not the right attitude," Tinkerbell said and winked.

Alice was slightly annoyed that Tinkerbell used her own saying from a moment ago against her.

Tinkerbell waved her arms around and pointed them at Alice, and all of a sudden some sort of sparkly dust flew right at her.

"What's this?" Alice asked confused.

"It's pixie-dust," Tinkerbell said. "Just think of a wonderful thought."

Alice thought of her mother in the shower. Her naked body getting all wet and soapy. The water splashing on her big tits.

Suddenly Alice felt the ground beneath her go away, as she rose from it. She was hovering a centimeter above the ground in a horizontal position.

"What's happening?!" Alice shrilled.

"Lay still," Tinkerbell just said and took the vibrating dildo. She couldn't even get here fingers around it.

Alice was helpless, as she laid in mid-air, similar to how Tinkerbell was helpless, when Alice held her by the wings. This felt like payback. It was frightening but still thrilling for Alice, to not be able to do anything.

Tinkerbell inserted the black monstrosity into Alice' tight pussy and stretched her beyond believe, while Alice' whole body was tensing to the point where she wasn't able to make a sound. The vibrant dildo penetrated and stimulated all of her insides, as Tinkerbell pushed it as far in as possible, before pushing it back and forward in increasing speed. Finally Alice couldn't hold it in and burst out deafening loud moans.

"FUUUCK. IT'S SO THICK! OH MY GOODNESS! POUND ME! IT FEELS SOOOOO GOOOOD!"

The thick black cock was suddenly pushed out by insane amounts of squirt, followed by one long scream that made some blooming flowers around them go back inside the ground. Tinkerbell tried to catch some of the cum and swallow it.

Alice slowly landed on the ground sweating and breathing heavily. Tinkerbell sucked the remaining cum off the dildo and had to gargle it to get it all.

"I never knew anything could taste this good," Tinkerbell said happily.

"I think you need to go back to this Peter-guy and kick some sense into him," Alice encouraged. "Show him what he's missing out on. I can assure him, that it's a whole lot."

"Your right. I will," Tinkerbell said. "Maybe I'll kick Wendy's ass while I'm at it."

"That's the right attitude," Alice said and giggled sweetly. She took the flask up that had the elixir in it that made stuff bigger. There were still a little heeltap left. "You should use this to even the odds between you."

Tinkerbell shook her head. "No, you should use it to get back to your normal size."

"That's okay," Alice said and shrugged. "I kind of like being small."

"Oh, thank you, in that case," Tinkerbell said and took the flask. "I'll be on my way then. It truly was amazing meeting you, Alice."

"Aren't you going to put on your clothes?" Alice asked.

"Nah, fuck it." Tinkerbell's wings flapped like a butterfly, as she rose from the ground and flew away. "I'll see you!" she yelled.

Alice could see, that Alice' pussy was still dripping a bit as she flew into the horizon. Alice sighed lovestruck. Now she needed a way to get big again, so she walked deeper inside this wonderland.


	12. Chapter 12 - Snow White (and Aurora)

Chapter 12 – Snow White (and Aurora)

There she lay, her hands tied to each other behind her head and her spread legs tied to the bedposts. Her naked body was sticky from sperm, and she closed her eyes and got ready for the next penetration.

Next in line was Happy who looked very excited. All prejudices about dwarf-penises being tiny were completely untrue. To Snow White, they seemed enormous; they were probably just average human-size cocks, but since they were on small frames, they seemed more impressive.

The rest of the dwarfs were standing in a half-circle around the bed, enjoying the show. Even though most of them had already tried humping her and coming on her, they stuck around and watched the tied-up Snow White getting fucked repeatedly. Except for Sleepy who was taking a nap from exhaustion.

Happy spat on Snow White's pussy which was totally unnecessary as it was already wet as a puddle. Smiling, he pulled his cock out and penetrated her pussy hole.

"Yeah, give her that dick!" Doc yelled, and Snow White moaned.

She had lived with the dwarfs for about a month and her occupation as showgirl had slowly switched job description to full-time fuckdoll for the small mineworkers who kept finding new ways and positions in which they would fuck her in turn. Today, grumpy had come up with the brilliant idea of using bondage. Not that Snow White was gonna fight back; she knew that if she didn't deliver, they would kick her out, and she therefore always made sure to give them what they wanted no matter how transboundary or embarrassing.

For the dwarfs, it was all just a game. They betted on who could last longest or who could make her moan loudest. Snow White mostly faked, but most of the time, she tried to get the most pleasure out of it. She tried to picture her stepmother who she knew was trying to kill her, but she still was oh so attracted to.

She had almost all but forgotten her old life in the castle, but, somehow, she had no trouble visualizing the queen as if she was standing right in front of her - or rather - bending over her with her big tits resting on Snow White's pale face.

"Fuck! Yeah! Stretch my pussy!" Snow White moaned as Happy was pounding her while grapping one of her tits.

He fucked her as fast as he could which meant the dick fell out occasionally, but Snow White just kept thinking about the queen's hot naked body and raven black hair. Dopey was inpatient to get his turn so he decided to join the fun by slapping Snow White's tits. Happy was too busy drilling her hard to care. Soon he pulled out as he was close to climaxing, and came on her slim belly.

"Dopey!" Sneezy burst out while both Happy and Snow White were catching their breath. "Your turn."

Dopey started by smacking Snow White's pussy a couple of times which made her squeal and her thighs want to contract which they were unable to as her ankles were tied. Dopey approached Snow White with his forefinger like he was E.T. going to heal a wound. He barely touched her, but just gently drove his fingers from top to bottom on her pussy which was enough to give her shrills.

"It feels good," she moaned. "It feels so good, mom." Dopey stopped and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I mean Dopey." Snow White smiled innocently.

"Sure, I can be your mom if you're into that," he said and tried to sound seductive.

He stopped being gentle and took his whole finger inside of her and rolled it around; it made her moan even louder.

"Use me!" she shrieked as Dopey fingerfucked her.

"You're are such a good little whore," he said and continued.

He was so aroused by her moaning that he came before he even got to enter her.

"Oops," he said and the other dwarfs laughed.

Everyone had now had their turn so they untied Snow White, and she got to finally stand up and move her legs and arms after what could very well have been hours. Her body was all sticky as most of the dwarfs had unleashed their load on her.

"Can I go take a bath?" she asked sweetly.

Doc sighed. "Sure - but hurry up, we're hungry."

"Of course," Snow White said and curtsied. Cooking was also one of her duties in the house.

She grabbed a towel, took it around her otherwise naked body, and walked out the door. There was a nice small lake nearby, she always bathed in. She hung her towel on a branch on a tree near it. The water was steady and crystal clear. She slowly started walking into the water. It was cold but nice. As she scrubbed her body with a sponge, she whistled a melody. Snow White had the most beautiful voice. Her singing attracted some birds who started singing along.

"Can you help me scrub my back? There are some places I can't reach," she said to the birds.

Surprisingly, three or four of them took the sponge out of Snow White's hands in co-operation and joined forces in scrubbing her back.

"Thanks!" she said and kept singing. More animals appeared on the shore as they were all attracted by the fair girl's melodious voice. Some deer, chipmunks, rabbits, raccoons, squirrels, possums and turtles.

Snow White felt clean and walked up from the water.

"Hello," she said to the forest animals who had come to hear her sing. "I'm Snow White."

A little deer pushed her with its snout gently, but it was enough to make her fall down on her back.

"Hey, you are really cute," Snow White said as the deer examined her and sniffed at her thighs curiously. Snow White giggled as the wrinkling nose tickled her skin. As it got closer to her pussy, Snow White suddenly started feeling insecure, but still laid perfectly still. The deer sniffed at her pink pussy and licked it to see what it tasted like. When it liked it, it continued to lick Snow White's pink kitty.

Snow White cringed at first, but the small deer's soft tongue actually felt amazing on her sensitive parts.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked of pure amazement and lay her head back. "How are you doing that? Shit…"

The deer's tongue was so long, it could reach all the way inside her and kept licking rapidly as it simply found her juices tasteful.

Snow White moaned loudly by the rapid touch of the insanely long and flexible deer- tongue inside of her. The birds started moaning with her as they thought she was singing again.

"Oh god! Oh fuck! That's sooo good! Don't stop!"

The deer didn't stop. It just licked her pussy extremely thoroughly. Snow White was pushed over the edge and screamed with all of her lungs.

Not far from there, another girl with an equally beautiful voice was walking through the forest to pick up some berries which she had already done the day before, but her 'aunts' insisted that they needed more. Her name was Aurora, but her 'aunts' called her Briar Rose. Although her appearance indicated that she was just a simple peasant with her gray calf-length half-circle skirt with a funny-looking white petticoat, a black bodice over a light gray blouse with long sleeves and no footwear, she was actually born a princess. At her christening - just after she was born - the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, were invited and brought gifts. Flora gave her beauty, and she was indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. The biggest and nicest breasts in all of Disneyland. Fauna gave the gift of song as she also had a voice equal to angels'. However, before Merryweather could give her present, the evil fairy Maleficent arrived. In anger from not achieving an invitation, she cursed the baby Aurora so that she at some point would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into an enchanted sleep in which she would never wake up.

Fearful for the princess' safety, the three fairies took on the duty of hiding her in a cottage in the woods as a peasant while disguising themselves as her mortal aunts. That meant that the young Aurora was kept under strict rules, where she wasn't allowed to talk to strangers or go too far away. She didn't really meet anyone else in the forest anyway, but today she heard a distant female moaning. Being curious, she dropped the half full basket of berries and slowly walked in the direction of the delightful sounds of pleasure from nearby.

Last night, she had had a dream about a girl with enchanting beauty, rosy cheeks and rosy lips. When she woke up a fairly big wet spot was left on her bedsheet.

The lovely moaning sounds got closer, and Aurora's heart started racing. In the clearing by the lake, she gazed upon the naked body of Snow White laying on the ground with a little deer licking her between her legs while she screamed of enjoyment. Aurora couldn't believe her own eyes and hid behind a tree. This was the girl she had been dreaming about.

"Ohh yes! You lick me so good! Fuck!" Snow White gasped by the shore with masses of forest animals as an audience and now also Aurora lurking behind the trees.

Aurora was dumbfounded and thunderstruck. She had lived her whole life only knowing her aunts, and she craved other relations, and now, right in front of her, was this girl send from heaven, bare-naked and being pleased to the limit. What was this feeling Aurora was feeling? Was she getting horny? Her breathing was rapid, she got a little wet and felt a rush of excitement. Watching Snow White got her really aroused and her clit was craving to be touched. She lifted up her skirt, licked her fingers and gently made circulate movements on her engorged clitoris. She never imagined it would feel so good, but the combination of Snow White's moaning in the background and Aurora's lechery made her muscles shiver and her breathing incontrollable. Aurora caressed her enormous breasts with her hands and felt her hard nipples through the fabric of her blouse. She moaned to herself, but not nearly as loud as Snow White. Aurora felt like running over there and jump on the fair girl but remembered that she was not allowed to talk or encounter with strangers. She fingered herself nice and slowly and enjoyed the sensation full heartedly.

Aurora noticed the sun going down behind some trees. It would get dark soon and she needed to get home or otherwise her aunts would get worried sick. She couldn't stand that she had to leave, but her rationality and consciousness overruled her sexual desire. She had to head home.

Humming joyfully, she walked inside the cottage. In the middle of the floor, the mop was running by itself.

"Stop, mop!" Merryweather yelled panicking and the mop dropped to the floor. She turned nervously towards Aurora. "Did you see our new self-running mop? Modern technology is quite amazing, huh?"

"Sure," Aurora said unimpressed. She knew perfectly well that her aunts were fairies even though they were trying to hide it from her - which they were really bad at.

"Did you get the berries, dear?" Merryweather asked.

Aurora paused. "Oh, I must have forgotten all about it," she said and smiled innocently.

Merryweather got suspicious. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Aurora lied. "Just singing and stuff."

Merryweather grunted. It was very Aurora-like to do such a thing.

"Well, I'm going to my room," Aurora said.

Merryweather nodded. As she bend over to pick up the mop, Aurora slipped the sparkly wand out of her back pocket.

While Aurora went up the stairs and into her room, she could hear Merryweather yell: "Flora? Fauna? Have you seen my wand?"

They were REALLY bad at hiding the fact that they were fairies.

Aurora picked out a book from her bookshelf. It said " _Diary_ " on the front-page, but in fact it was a spell-book she had stolen from Fauna and changed the covers. She knew her aunts would never open her diary to protect her privacy so it was the perfect hiding place. She stole a wand from her aunts occasionally, if she wanted an easy way to clean up her room or make the bed. She always slipped it back to them at some point though. There was a spell she had had her eyes on for quite a while but never really dared to use. However, now that she was so aroused from seeing Snow White getting her pussy licked by a dear, she needed to try it. With shaking hands, she opened the book on a page she had marked with a dog-ear. She looked at the page for a few seconds and then took off all of her clothes. She fumbled for the wand in nervous anticipation and pointed it at herself a few centimeters below her bellybutton. She took a deep breath and muttered the spell.

"Vaginae voluptatem."

A bright yellow light shined from the tip of the wand. A few seconds passed where nothing happened, but then she gasped and grabbed the bedsheet tightly with her nails sinking into it. She felt pressure pushing against her folds and making her head spin. The feeling was overwhelming and made her squeak. It felt great. She tried to relax, and that made it even better. She couldn't control her movements. Her body was moving up and down and from side to side on the bed. She squirmed around like a breakdancing snake. She bit her lip at the sight of her body's reaction and groaned.

"Ohhhh yes. Oh fuck. Oh my god."

She thought of Snow White and her head rolled back. She wanted her so bad. The girl of her dreams.

It felt like the spell worked as an invisible physical thing dipping inside of her and stretching her walls. It was hard yet mist-like. Like a cloud moving in and out of her and creating unexplainable pleasure. She squeezed her big tits. Her nipples were pointing right at the ceiling. Her moans had grown louder. She knew the walls in her room weren't soundproof so her aunts could probably hear her, but she didn't care. She let it all out.

"Yesyesyes! Fuuuck! GOOD GOD!"

She felt her orgasm reaching its peak and her vision turned all blurry. She came in large quantities on the bedsheet and felt the spell slowly slacken off. She laid on her back on the bed in the position of a starfish with her heart racing, her breathing rapid and a feeling of both relief and need to try it again. For now though, she was knackered.

That night, she dreamt that she met Snow White. They both took off their clothes and had amazing sex. And it's said that if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true.


	13. Chapter 13 - Elsa & Anna

_This contains lesbian erotic content and incest. So if that offends you, don't continue reding. Also bare in mind, that this is all fiction and nothing to be taking seriously._

 **Chapter 13 – Elsa and Anna**

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

Elsa walked in the door to her bedroom. She needed a break from all the festivity following her coronation. The air in her room was way chillier than any other place in the castle, merely because of her appearance in there for all those years. She didn't mind it though. The cold never bothered her. Anyway, she managed to go through the day without icing anything up. The gloves really did help. She did, however, have to take them off to hold the orb and the scepter and it did start to freeze over a bit, but she didn't think anyone noticed.

Right now though, she was real tired and exhausted. All day she had tried to conceal and don't feel to hold down her fears. She had to be careful.

She took off the gloves and laid them on a nightstool. She also took out the blue ribbon that held together her crown twist bun which turned into a loose French braid. She swept the platinum braid over her left shoulder and sat down on her bed. She was now the queen.

She sighed. It had been a long day full of angst and anxiety. One thing gladdened her though. She saw her sister for the first time in many years sitting on the front row. Elsa took off her clothes, as it was beginning to stiffen from the cold, while she thought about her. Her turquoise blue eyes, slender body and cute freckles. She looked beautiful. Elsa felt herself getting a little wet just by the thought of her. She felt a little bad about it - she was her sister after all - but that also made it kind of hot. She pictured Anna naked. Umm… how much she wanted to just take her and lick all over her nice breasts. She spread her legs and gently touched her lady parts. Her cold hands felt amazing on her clit, and she moaned softly. She pushed two fingers inside of her and massaged her insides. It made small squishy noises. She continued to touch herself until it became a little monotonous.

She then used her magic powers to make an icicle with nice round edges magically appear from her hand. She sucked on its cold shaft before pushing it in inside of her kitty-hole. It was ice cold against her pussy, which gave her chills as it went in and out of her. She lay with closed eyes and thought of Anna while she moaned. Oh my god, it felt amazing.

Suddenly a knock on the door made her gasp of shock. She quickly covered her body with a duvet and put on her gloves. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Who is it?" she said while trying to sound casual when in fact, she was panicking.

"It's me, Anna!" Anna yelled from the other side of the door.

"Anna? What do you want?" Elsa said kindly.

"Uhm…" Anna didn't know what to respond. "Can I come in?"

Elsa couldn't find an excuse not to. She sighed. "Sure."

Anna cautiously opened the creaking door and got chills instantly. "Uhh… it's so cold in here. Have a window been open?" she asked and saw Elsa laying on her bed with the duvet wrapped around her whole body except her head.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Why aren't you at the party?" Anna asked.

"I got a little tired," Elsa responded. She felt the madras under her ice up. The gloves could only help so much, and now she was way too scared. _Conceal don't feel,_ she kept saying to herself in her head. _Don't let her know._

"Can I sit down?" Anna asked. She tried to sound smooth but mostly came across as a little awkward.

Elsa nodded and smiled while trying to focus on not icing her sister up. She said the first thing that popped into her head. "You look beautiful."

Anna's cheeks got rosy. "Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna shook her head over how clumsily she stumbled over her words.

"Thank you," Elsa said. She was shaking. The duvet turned whiter, but Anna didn't notice. "Do you want anything or…?"

"I just wanted to see you. It's been a while. It's so nice to have the gates open. I hope it stays that way." Anna smiled.

"It can't," Elsa said abruptly.

Anna's smile disappeared. "Why not? If-"

"It just can't." Elsa felt the air getting colder and the bed stiffening. She was turning desperate. "And I-I think you should go."

"No! You can't keep doing that. All you know is how to shut people out," Anna said. She couldn't stand when the gates were closed. Elsa couldn't just take this away from her again.

"The party is over. We're closing the gates," Elsa said coldly.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait." Anna gripped Elsa's hand and pulled off her glove. Elsa gasped, spun around and reached for the glove in panic.

"Give me my glove!" she said panicky.

Anna held the glove away from her. "Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore," she said desperately.

Elsa fought tears. "...Then leave," she said weak. She saw Anna's hurt face. It was too much. She couldn't hold it in. Cold tears rushed down her pale cheeks.

Anna was heartbroken. "...What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough Anna." Elsa couldn't take it.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"You need to get away from me." The tip of Elsa's fingers were shaking. She knew her powers could burst anytime, and she could accidently pierce her sister with ice spikes any moment now.

Anna couldn't stand it. There was only one thing she could do. She leaned forward, and Elsa just managed to yell "no!" before their lips collided in a kiss. Elsa shut her eyes hard and expected the worst, but actually she felt something new. She felt warmth fill her up, as the tips of their tongues touched. Elsa touched Anna's neck, but her hands weren't cold anymore. The love between her and Anna thawed the ice. The air turned warmer and Elsa lost herself in Anna's warm lips and the gentle touch of her tongue.

Anna let go and looked at Elsa's shocked face. Then Anna giggled and looked embarrassed at her sister.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did tha -" Anna said, but Elsa broke her off by holding Anna's head with both hands, pushing her closer and kissing her once again.

"No, I'm sorry. We're never closer these gates again," Elsa said after letting go briefly.

Anna's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Elsa nodded and smiled, before she started kissing Anna again and by during so gently pushed Anna back on the bed and lay on top of her. That's when the duvet fell off Elsa's body. Anna was pleasantly astonished over the fact that Elsa weren't wearing any clothes. Elsa's massive tits pressed against Anna's body.

Elsa helped Anna get her dress off and exposed her nice breasts. They were smaller than Elsa's but pretty and firm. Elsa wriggled herself backwards a little.

"Oh my god, look at these beautiful tits," Elsa said and drove the tip of her cold tongue up and down on Anna's stiff sensitive nipples. Anna moaned. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Elsa sucked on her tit and then caressed them with both hands. Elsa wasn't that experienced, being locked away in this room all of her life and all, but all that time alone made her desiring thoughts fly so she knew just what she should do and say.

"Turn around," Elsa commanded.

"Yes, my queen," Anna said and spun around on the bed to lay on her stomach.

That's when Elsa discovered that Anna wasn't wearing any underwear and was completely naked on Elsa's bed.

"Ohhh, you naughty girl," Elsa said, believing Anna had hooked up with some guy attending the coronation. In reality it was their cousin Rapunzel, who was the reason Anna's panties were still in her room. Anna didn't say it though.

Anna's ass was nice and round. Elsa licked on it, and Anna got chills.

"Let's see this pretty pussy," Elsa said and spread Anna's buttcheeks. Her pussy was small, pink and dripping wet. Elsa licked it from the clit and all the way to the asshole. Anna shrieked. Elsa clammed her lips around Anna's pussylips and sucked.

"Oh yeah, just like that," Anna moaned while laying with her right cheek on the bedsheet.

Elsa bit Anna's buttcheek gently with a grunt. "Shh".

Elsa licked Anna's pussy fast and rough. Elsa's face was just buried between Anna's legs.

"FUCK YEAH, feels sooo good," Anna exclaimed.

"Give me your hand," Elsa said calmly and grabbed Anna's hand and placed it on one of Anna's buttcheeks. "Spread this ass for me."

Anna grabbed hold and spread it. She wouldn't want to disobey the queen's orders. Elsa sucked and licked all over Anna's abdomen and rubbed it with her cold hands eventually. Anna laid with her eyes closed and took it all in. She was howling almost like a wolf. Elsa spanked, licked, sucked and spat on Anna's pussy.

"Hey sis, let's play a game. Let's see how long I can hold my breath. Will you count for me?"

Anna managed to gasp _yes,_ before Elsa pushed her whole face in between Anna's legs and ate her up wildly.

Anna tried counting out loud, but it was so hard, because she couldn't stop moaning. "1… 2…3...4…5…6, oh fuck, 7…8…9…10". Elsa didn't decline in speed - almost the opposite actually. Yet, Anna kept counting. "11…12…13, fuuuuck, 14…15…16…18…19…20". Anna was wriggling around like a crazy person, but Elsa held her hips, while still having her whole face buried between Anna's asscheeks. "21…22…23…" Anna felt the orgasm start at the bottoms of her feet and feel hot and tingly "24…25…26…27". It was creeping up her legs and swelling. She was so close now. Anna grabbed the back of Elsa's head and pushed it, to make sure she didn't drop out before she was finished. "28…29…30…31…32. Elsa! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

Anna orgasmed wildly. She felt the ultra-sensitive, spastic twitching, uncontrollable pleasure lighting up inside all of her body. She let go of Elsa, who gasped, as she could finally breathe again.

Elsa laughed. "Were you trying to kill me?"

Anna couldn't even answer so breathless she was. Elsa instead crawled to her and licked on her ear before moving down to her neck and shoulder. She then grabbed her and spun her around so that she was now on her back. It made Anna shriek with her cute light voice. Anna's hair was all messy now. Elsa was really a beast in bed. Elsa didn't even know what got into her; maybe it was the whole queen-title that made her all bossy.

Anna sat herself up and kissed Elsa, and the cum on Elsa's tongue got transferred to Anna's.

"Can I say something crazy?" Anna asked.

"I love crazy," Elsa said and started kissing Anna's neck.

"I've wanted this for a long time."

"Me too," Elsa said. "Who cares if we're sisters?"

"Exactly." Anna kissed Elsa on the mouth.

"I love these pretty little lips of yours," Elsa said.

Then she suddenly grabbed the back of Anna's head and pushed her face down on her big tits. "Now, lick them," Elsa ordered.

While Elsa held the back of her head tight, Anna licked all over Elsa's nipples.

"Uhhh yes, just like that," Elsa moaned and laid herself back a little. "Now lick my fucking pussy."

Anna went south on her, enthusiastically anticipating the taste of her sister's cunt. It was beautiful in the light of the setting sun outsight the window. A masterpiece in all of it's glory. Anna was almost tearing up of joy, as she slightly licked the opening at the center of the vagina from the bottom going up to the clitoris – just a soft, teasing lick. Elsa's legs shuddered, as Anna started licking her inner labia. Then she started giving quick flicking licks on the clitoris, and Elsa made a clear reaction by way of a loud moan. Anna rounded her lips and covered the whole clitoral area and very gently start sucking. She tasted like ice cream.

"Yeah, that's right. Suck on my clit. Suck on my fucking clit, just like that. Yeah, yeah yeah, oh yeeeah," Elsa moaned. She wrapped her legs around Anna's head, almost trapping her, so she couldn't leave the pussy area of Elsa's gorgeous body. Anna stuck her tongue out as far as she could and fucked Elsa wholeheartedly with it.

"You like fucking my pussy with your tongue?" Elsa asked.

A mumbling "yes" came from Anna whose mouth was too busy to say anything.

"Fuck. Me too," Elsa moaned. "Stick your tongue deeper. Deeper! Oh yeah! Now put your finger in there."

Anna slowly obeyed and inserted her finger inside.

"You feel how wet it is?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded impressed and ecstatic. Then she noticed something on the floor. She crawled over and picked it up, which gave Elsa a nice view of her ass, and she bit her lip. Her sister was just so hot, she couldn't get enough. Anna held up the icicle Elsa had used as a dildo earlier, but it seemed to have become bigger and a lot longer since then. Some of Elsa's erotic energy must have made it grow.

Anna looked at Elsa and then at the icicle again. "I have an idea," she then said.

She crawled back to Elsa whose legs were still spread wide. Anna slapped the ice-dildo against Elsa's pussy a couple of times, making her shriek time and time again.

"I think we should share this big ice-cock," Anna said with a twinkle.

Elsa's eyes were full of lust. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Anna sat herself opposite of her with spread legs. They intertwined them, almost in scissor position. Anna slowly pushed the icicle deep inside Elsa's pussy, but a large chunk of it was still outside. Anna inserted the remaining ice inside herself. It was unbelievable cold and some water drops were sliding down to her asshole.

They started moving their hips towards and then away from each other over and over again and their moans felt almost synchronized.

"Oh my god, this is so big!" Anna shrieked.

"Ohhh, fuck yes!" Elsa yelled. Her constant moaning sounded like a car alarm.

Back and forth, they went, screaming at each other. Elsa was lost in Anna. Anna was lost in Elsa. The world around them was far away. There were only those two.

They came. Both of them. A loud climactic orgasm.

They got the icicle out that connected their pussies in collaboration. It looked like a giant snake they were pulling out. Anna couldn't believe, she had that inside of her. Gasping for air, she turned it around.

"You can suck mine, and I'll suck yours."

They wrapped their mouths around the opposite ends of the massive ice-dick and sucked the other's cum out. The icy sensation on Anna's tongue and the delicious cum was amazing.

Exhausted, they cuddled together on the bed.

"You understand this needs to stay a secret, right?" Elsa said.

"Why?" Anna asked, even though she knew the answer.

"If the people found out that their rulers were also lovers, there would be an outcry."

"Fuck the people," Anna said and kissed her sister.

Just then, they heard a creaking on the wooden floor. They looked over to the doorway. The Duke of Wesselton was standing there with a gaping look on his face.

"Fuck," the royal siblings said at once.


	14. Chapter 14 - Megara

Chapter 14 – Megara

To tell this segment of the story, we need to go back a bit. 16 years to be exact, on top of Mount Olympus which was the home of the Twelve Olympians - that means the principal Greek gods. This day was a special one in this city of clouds, because the God of the Sea, King Triton, had just gotten a newborn baby. A beautiful daughter with long red hair and a fish tail, named Ariel.

Gods and mythological creatures from all of Disneyland were invited. One very important figure was missing though. The ruler of the Underworld and brother of Triton and Zeus, the king of the Gods, Hades, was not invited.

The mother of Ariel, Amphitrite, was holding her newborn daughter. Ariel was giggling and reached up to remove her mother's tiara.

"Ariel!" Amphitrite laughed. "Behave yourself."

Amphitrite placed her in a crib, and King Triton came over and stood beside her, looking down at the wonder they had made.

"Oh, look at this. Look how cute she is," he said and babbled at Ariel. "My girl. My little Ariel."

Triton tucked his daughter in and kissed her forehead. Then a voice was heard from across the room.

"How sentimental." Hades leaned on a pillar in the shadows across the room. The other Gods looked over. "Y'know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?"

Nobody was laughing. Hades was a horrific creature. He had blue-gray skin, fire as hair, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and to top it all off, he wore a black rope with skull garments.

He started walking towards Triton through the crowd of previously chattering gods who were now quiet as graves. "So is this an audience or a mosaic? Hey, how you doin'?" he said to a chubby red-ish god and moved on to the beautiful Aphrodite with outrageously long blonde hair and purple skin. "Lookin' good - nice dress." Hades deliberately pulled a strap on the back of her dress and the whole thing fell down, revealing her gigantic boobs with pink nipples and her nice and shaved pussy. She shrieked.

"Whoopsie!" Hades said to make it look like an accident while he was checking her out.

Triton squeezed him a hug. "So, Hades - you finally made it! How are things in the underworld?" he asked amicably, as he plonked his hand heavily on Hades' shoulder.

Hades removed his brother's hand, as he said: "Well, they're just fine, y'know, a little dark, a little gloomy and as always, hey - full of dead people, what're you gonna do?" Then his eyes caught the baby in the crib. "Ah, there's the little sunspot. Little smootchie. And here," Hades materialized a big fat dildo with a spiky skeleton as its head. "-is a sucker for the little sucker, eh? You never know when you're gonna need it. Here you go - ya just -". Hades tried to put the dildo in Ariel's mouth, but she grabbed his finger instead. He cried out in pain and, after some struggle, managed to get his finger free. "Sheesh! Uh ... powerful ... little tyke."

Triton threw his arms around Hades again. "Come on, Hades, don't be such a stiff! Join the celebration!"

"Hey ... love to, Poseidon, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig, that Zeus so charitably bestowed on me. So... can't. Love to, but can't," Hades said, after he ducked under the tight grip of his brother.

"Please don't call me Poseidon, brother. You know I prefer King Triton. You can add a _God of the Sea_ or _Earth-Shaker_ or _tamer of horses_ , but please don't call me Poseidon. Either way, you oughta slow down - you'll work yourself to death. Hah! Work yourself to death!" Triton and the other gods started laughing. A chair materialized behind him and Triton collapsed in it, pounding its arms and shaking with laughter. "Oh, I kill myself!"

Hades laughed politely and mumbled. "If only…"

Hades hair started to turn yellow and his head got a little redder. "Y'know, not to hold a grudge, but I was a bit sad not to receive an invite. I know, it's probably just a problem in the mail-service. Maybe one of Hermes' shoe-wings fell off, what do I know, but it seems a bit like you don't want me here, even though I'm family. Close family at that."

"Don't be like that, Hades, we love that you're here," Triton said.

Amphitrite sulked, and Hades noticed.

"Oh, there's no need for apologies, but it would nice with some compensation."

Before Triton could get his trident or Zeus could get his lightning bolts, Hades flaming blue hair had burst out and grabbed Amphitrite by her wrists and ankles, and they were both gone before anyone could blink.

If there's one god you don't want to get steamed up, it's Hades. He had an evil plan to shake things up. In seventeen years, the planets would align, and he would unleash the titans. However, the Fates had foreseen that Ariel was the only thing that could stop him from ruling all.

Now, sixteen years later, he was sitting in his throne made of bones and looked into a crystal ball. He could see the now grown-up Ariel in a castle getting a bath, and she had legs and all, in the misty smoke inside the ball. He smiled with his sharp terrifying teeth.

"Uuuh, yes," he smirked. "Pain! Panic! Get Meg!"

Hades heard some sandal footsteps come into the room and with the corner of his eyes, he caught the silhouette of a young girl with a slender body and long, dark auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with its most notable feature being the curly bangs on its tip. She wore a lavender Greek dress and was chewing gum.

"Meg, my little flower, my little bird, my little nut Meg. What exactly happened here? I thought you were gonna persuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprising, and here I am kind of river guardian-less," Hades said, while he dragged her over with his arms which turned into smoke that somehow still had mass.

"I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had to refuse," Megara said with a snarky tone.

"So, he fucked you?" Hades insinuated.

"Yeah okay, he fucked me. Seriously, you wouldn't believe the length of a centaur's tongue," Megara said with her tongue in her cheek.

Hades rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, keep doing that, maybe you'll find a brain in there," Megara said cheekily.

Suddenly they heard a weak cry for help coming from a dark cell. It was Amphitrite; she was naked and dirty and laid on the floor.

"Aw, shut up!" Hades yelled and threw a skull at her which landed exactly in her mouth, gagging her, so she couldn't speak. "I had my fun with you today, now keep quiet."

"You know, you really shut yourself in the foot when you decided to abduct Triton's wife instead of his daughter," Megara said. Her favorite activity was to annoy Hades as much as possible.

"Well, I didn't know about that fun little prophesy back then," Hades said and grinded his teeth.

"Why is it so important to you, to rule over Olympus, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because they fucked me over when they assigned me to take care of these zombies," Hades said and pointed to some dead souls flowing around in the green water in front of them.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry. Zombies only eat brains, so you'll be fine," Megara said.

Hades choose to ignore that comment. "But I do have good news on the matter. Our little darling, Ariel, has decided to join the land of the humans. I couldn't get her while she was in the water, cause' Triton would catch me the second I stuck my toe into the piss-infected liquid, he calls his home. But now, she's out of the water. I just need to figure out a way to get to her in a manner that's not too high profile."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Megara said and patted him on his chest. She got loose from his grip and flipped her hair in his head, as she was about to walk away, but Hades grabbed her by the wrist.

"Heyhey, not so fast. I'm not done with you yet. You didn't fulfill my order, and there have got to be some kind of punishment for that. There is a little filthy here, wouldn't you say? How about you clean this joint up, huh? There's a sponge and some soap water over there." Hades pointed with his long grey fingers.

"No," Megara said abruptly. She hated doing chores, especially cleaning.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind runnin' that by me again? I must have had a chunk of brimstone wedged in my ear or somethin'..."

"Then read my lips! Forget it."

Hades smiled sweetly at her. "Meg, Meg, Meg, my sweet, deluded little minion. Aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy but ever so crucial little, tiny detail?" He suddenly burst into flames. "I own you!" He turned back into normal. "You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend's life. And how does this creep thank you? By running off with some babe. He hurt you real bad, didn't he, Meg? Huh?"

"Look, I learned my lesson, okay?" Megara said with her arms crossed.

"Great, now do as you are told," Hades said sternly.

Megara groaned and took the sponge and the bucket of soap water indolently. She got on all fours and started scrubbing the floor. Hades just sat on his throne and watched her while tabbing his fingers on the armrest like he was being impatient over something.

Megara sighed and sat up against a pillar with her legs spread. Hades had a clear view of her slutty purple underwear under her dress. She wrung the sponge on the dirty floor in front of her and scrubbed lazily. She then turned around and got back on all fours and purposely gave Hades a view of her nice round ass which she stuck out as much as possible.

"You missed a spot," Hades then said.

Megara turned around and accidently pushed the water bucket over. She stood up and groaned again.

"Fuck this."

She got an idea. She looked sexily at Hades and then wrung the sponge over her own breasts. The soap went both down on her clothes and down her cleavage.

"Oh, now I'm all wet," she said and laid one strap of her dress away from her shoulder. "I certainly can't keep cleaning with wet clothes on".

She took the dress over her head, so she now only stood in her underwear. Hades didn't stop her. He just cringed his toes. Her enormous boobs were covered by a purple f-cupped bra with flower shapes on it. Not that it mattered, because Megara removed it quickly and both of her two big tits popped out just stacked up next to each other. She took the sponge and once again wrung it over her chest. The water and soap slid down her body while she looked seductively at her master, Hades, whilst still chewing on her gum.

"You know, there are so many things, I'm better at than cleaning," she said and threw the sponge on the ground.

Without saying a word, Hades lifted up on his long black robes and pulled out his massive erect cock. Perhaps "massive" wouldn't even do it justice. It was divine. Megara giggled.

"Oh my god. Your dick is huge," she said, as she starred. "I don't know if I can fit that in my tiny pussy." She paused. "But I'm willing to try."

Megara took down her panties with a wriggling motion and sat herself on Hades' lap. She didn't go slow. She grabbed Hades' head and made out with him. The gum got transferred to his mouth and he immediately spit it out.

"I hate mint," he said grumpily.

Megara made a grimace regarding his breath. "Yeah, no kidding."

Nevertheless, she kept on snogging him. Slowly, she started rubbing her pussy up and down on the sides of Hades' monstrosity of a penis. Her breath quickly became stuttering and her pussy was already wet as fuck.

She had to stand up to get to the top of the cock. She slowly tried to sit down on top of it and push it in, but it was just so thick, she really had to work for it. While moaning loudly she managed to squat down, slowly push Hades inside of her and start riding him.

"Oh yeah. It's so fucking big, I love it. Oh my god!" She just kept on moaning and moaning.

Hades held her by her hip and helped her go up and down on his big cock while his smile got bigger and bigger, as she rode him like a Pegasus.

"Oh yeah, fuck me. Oh yeah! Fuck that pussy. I love that dick."

She leaned forward and Hades started licking her big breasts. To Megara's astonishment, she saw that he had a rather long tongue, as it drove around her stiff pink nippels.

"You want to try this?" he asked and wriggled his tongue in the air.

"Yes, Master! Please!" Megara moaned.

Hades lifted her off of his cock and spanked her nice ass two times, and she screamed both times. He laid her on the throne. Luckily, it was large enough for her to lay there with all of her body. He spread her legs and started blowing on her clit, which felt real nice, before he started licking it nice and slow. Megara moaned with every stroke.

He pressed his mouth up against her labia to squirm his tongue in as deep, as he could reach, wriggling inside her vaginal canal. It was unbelievably long and moved elegantly, as it explored walls, twisting and turning.

"Oh my god, your tongue is longer than the centaur's," Megara said, as her body wriggled and her head was spinning.

Hades then took two of his outrageously long fingers and somehow made them fit inside Megara's tight wet pussy and fingerfucked her violently. She threw her head back.

"Yes! Stretch it! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I can't take it anymore! Fuck me with your dick!"

Hades granted her wish, as he took her by her inner thighs and lifted her up. She squeaked. He pushed her roughly against a pillar of solid rock and thrusted his cock inside her while still holding her in the air.

"Fuck! Oh yeah! So fucking big! Oh yeah!" Megara screamed as her pussy was under fierce attack. "Oh, my pussy is so tight! I love that big dick in me! Oh fuck!"

She held her arms around him and his yellow eyes stared deep inside hers. Like he was staring down her soul. Hades held on to the pillar and accidently scratched it with his sharp nails. Not to mention that his hand was on fire with the same blue color as the fire coming out of his head. Megara was sweating like a sinner in church, as she was trapped by Hades enormous body and not to forget his enormous package which she euphorically was receiving.

Megara noticed that Hades' eyes were flickering, and she knew it was about time. He pulled out, and, while the fire on his head turned red, a sea of hot cum burst out of his dick and landed on the part of the floor which Megara had just cleaned.

Megara laid on the ground and tried to catch her breath.

"Was that all you got?" she then said, as she started to circle her finger on her clit. She was about to regret that question.

"Oh Sweetheart, you don't even know," Hades said and smiled.

Suddenly, the blue fire on his head burst out into 5 streams that came straight towards her. One of them wrapped around one leg and another fire stream wrapped around her other leg and lifted her up in the air once again with her legs open wide and her hand still on her crotch, touching herself. The fire wasn't hot, but it held her tight. Another fire stream was coming right towards her entrance and went straight in, making Megara moan like crazy.

"Oh my god! Fuuuuck!"

Hades sat himself back on his throne and let his hair do the job.

"Oh shut up," he said, and a fire stream went right into her mouth and gagged her. All he could hear now was her desperate mumbling. "Let's up the ante, shall we?" he said, and the last blue fire stream slid inside her asshole. Megara's eyes opened wide and she wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

As Megara got fucked in all holes possible, Hades stood up and started circling around her.

"Y'know, I'm starting to get an idea. A while ago, I saw princess Ariel fucking princess Jasmine on the beach in my crystal ball. It's obvious the little fish out of water has a thing for hot big-titted whores." Hades grabbed one of Megara's bouncing breasts and squeezed it hard. "I might own one of those, am I right?"

Megara obviously couldn't say anything. She had a hard time focusing on what he was saying right now, really.

"I'll give you another chance of helping me out. Go to her, seduce her, fuck her if you must, and bring her to me. If you agree, I'll let you go from this fuck-machine, you're currently enjoying. And if you succeed, you're free as a bird. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What d'ya say?"

Megara nodded like crazy. Hades retracted his wild fire-hair from all of her wet holes, and she fell to the ground, gasping for air and sore all over her body.

Hades sat back on his chair. "Megara, little smoochie, I'm counting on you. Please don't fuck this up. Bring me my sea food on a dish."

After some struggle, Megara managed to stand up.

"I'll be happy to."


	15. Chapter 15 - Pocahontas & Tiana

Chapter 15 - Pocahontas and Tiana

Pocahontas was walking through a cornfield with a compass in her hand. She just ran away from her wedding to Kocoum. Surely, everyone was out looking for her about now. After all, the ceremony should have started when the sun was highest, and now it was already late afternoon. But she just couldn't go through with it. It was not where her path was leading her, she knew it. She went where the wind took her, and now it was taking her as far away from her village in the woods as possible.

She looked down at the compass to make sure, she was going in the right direction. The arrow was supposed to lead her to Jane.

 _Mmmm Jane,_ she thought. Ever since their meeting in the woods, Pocahontas couldn't get her out of her head. The way she made her squirt all over the forest floor. The way she made her see stars. Pocahontas needed to see her again, as soon as possible. Her long raven-black hair was waving in the wind.

She heard a call like cuckoo above her and saw an owl flying towards her with two letters in its beak. It landed on her raised arm and Pocahontas took the letters. One of them was addressed to _The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4, Privet Drive, Little Winching, Surrey._ Pocahontas threw it on the ground. Probably a mistake in the mail-system again. Classy as it may seem, the owl-mail-service wasn't always too reliable. The other letter though, came from all the way to the eastern parts of Disneyland. Pocahontas recognized the handwriting instantly. It was from her long-time friend Fa Mulan. She joined the army in order to protect her father and prove herself worth. Women weren't allowed in the army, so she had to dress up as a man to enter. Pocahontas hadn't heard from her since, so she was euphoric to receive a letter from her.

Dear Pocahontas

You wouldn't believe how much I miss you. I've been at the camp for about a month and the first couple of weeks it went great; I think nobody suspected that I wasn't a disgusting pig like themselves, but I think my first period gave me away. Anyway, of course lowering my voice and wearing my father's stupid outfit wasn't enough to convince people of me being a boy, so now everybody in the camp knows. The law actually specifically says for me to be executed, but I worked my way around by offering my service. You know, sexually. So now there's a line going for miles outside my tent of men who wants to fuck me or they'll rat me out, so that's what I do all day long. I fuck those bastards one by one day in and day out. It's fine by me, you know, I like sex a lot, so it's all right. Most of them are rather small, I have to say. Especially the leader Shang has the smallest dick I've ever seen or perhaps it's just because he's so big everywhere else, I don't know. Some dude named Yao is doing me from behind right now actually. Aaaaand he just came, as I'm writing this sentence. Thrilling.

I don't think we're actually going to war, everyone is pretty worthless in this division to be honest, but if we are, I'll do everything to protect Disneyland. And you, of course.

Really, I just miss you so fucking much. I miss your body, I miss the taste of your juices on my tongue and I miss holding your big tits. I hope you're doing great, and I can't wait to see you again.

Love from Mulan

Pocahontas kissed the paper. Mulan was her first female sex-partner and an amazing one at that. Pocahontas took a big fat corncop from the field and sucked to make it nicely wet. She lifted up on her dress and slowly pushed it inside her wet pussy while she thought of Mulan. She pictured her dark brown eyes, black hair and her big tits all oiled up, as she moaned.

She thrusted the corncop in and out of her pussy so fast she could feel a cramp coming on in her forearm. She put her hands on her breasts and massaged them gently. They felt warm and soft in her hands, her nipples hardening and becoming more and more sensitive. Her breasts began to tingle slightly, and she pinched at her nipples. She continued fucking herself.

Her memory wandered. She remembered it in detail. How Mulan's body and her own were like melted together, and their tongues felt connected. She remembered how she tingled with anticipation, as she felt the strong push of Mulan's hands when she pushed her thighs apart.

Her whole body was twitching, as the corncop went in and out, her eyes rolling back into her head, as she came.

"Ehm, excuse me."

Pocahontas jumped up, pulled the corncop out of her wet pussy and held it, dripping, in front of her like a weapon.

"Who goes there?" she yelled and looked around, but no one was there, as far as she could see.

"Sorry. I'm down here," the voice said, and Pocahontas looked down.

A slimy green frog was sitting on its haunches, looking up at Pocahontas' dumbfounded expression.

"Did you just -" Pocahontas asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for interrupting," the frog said. It had a sweet girls' voice.

Pocahontas squatted down and examined it. "Wow, I've always said that I'm friends with all of the animals of the forest, but none of them has ever talked back to me," she said.

Pocahontas was way too curious to be embarrassed that an intelligent being had just watched her pleasure herself with a corncop.

"It's because I'm not really a frog. My name is Tiana, and I'm a waitress. A talking frog claiming to be a prince tricked me into kissing him by promising me enough money to buy my own restaurant. Some voodoo-dude turned him into a frog, and he thought kissing me would turn him back. But guess what, the exact opposite happened. I turned into a frog as well. Naturally, I told him to fuck off, but now I don't know what to do."

Pocahontas looked sympathetic at the little green creature. "Wow, I wish there was something I could do."

"You don't happen to know the voodoo-guy, do you? I figured your people were all about spirits and stuff," Tiana asked with eyes filled with hope.

"Not as far as I know. This is beyond anything I know of. I'm sorry."

Tiana looked disappointed at the ground. "Oh, it's okay. I'm just at a loss here."

Pocahontas started thinking. "Hey, if you turned into this by kissing a frog, maybe you just need to kiss a human to turn back."

"But then maybe you might turn into a frog," Tiana said.

"Perhaps not." Pocahontas thought that Kocoum would never marry her, if she was a frog.

"Are you sure?" Tiana asked. "I mean, I am pretty slimy and disgusting."

"Sure," Pocahontas said, closed her eyes, purged her lips and leaned in.

Pocahontas' bright pink lips collided with the green frog lips and a flash appeared out of nowhere.

Pocahontas opened her eyes, anticipating being small and sweaty, but her size was the same. On the contrary, the frog was gone and instead lay a beautiful African American woman on the grass in front of Pocahontas without any clothes on her body. She was tall, had a sculptured figure and large firm breasts. Her brown skin was smooth, her medium-length wavy black hair well-groomed. Her face, brown eyes with pink eye shadow, bright smile and dimples made her amazingly cute-looking.

She looked euphoric at her own arms and touched her face. "Oh my gosh, it worked!" She danced around uncontrollably with her tits bouncing up and down. "Yesyesyes, thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

Pocahontas was speechless and just looked lustfully at Tiana's beautiful naked body. That's when Tiana realized with a gasp that she wasn't wearing any clothes and covered her naughty bits with her arms and hands.

"No, don't," Pocahontas said calmly and gently removed Tiana's arms from her breasts.

"Wait- what are you doing?" Tiana asked. Her breast area was moving up and down with her breath.

Pocahontas didn't say anything. She just gently started massaging Tiana's breast.

"Hey, you can't just- oh shit, that feels good," Tiana moaned, as her breasts began to tingle slightly.

Pocahontas gracefully stepped closer and started sucking on Tiana's hard nipples, and Tiana's calm breath started to stutter. The tingling she felt increased and spread down, over her stomach, and down even further to her groin. While still licking and sucking on her tits, Pocahontas let one of her hands slide down, following the soft contours of Tiana's body, to rest between her thighs. The pussy was warm to her touch, and as she slipped a finger between her pussy lips, Pocahontas could feel how wet she actually was. Tiana wanted this as much as she did. She parted the lips with two fingers and slid her middle finger a little deeper inside, and Tiana moaned. Oh, Pocahontas couldn't believe how wet she was.

Pocahontas pushed Tiana roughly down on the ground, making Tiana squeal. Tiana was on all four with her nice round ass sticking out in the air. Pocahontas sat down behind her, spread Tiana's asscheeks and spat on her asshole. Tiana tried looking back, not knowing what to do or say, so all she did was let out a moan.

"You like that?" Pocahontas said in an almost hostile voice.

"Yes," Tiana managed to mumble.

Pocahontas was not one to go either easy or slow. She immediately began licking and rubbing all over Tiana's creamy black pussy.

"Oh my god! Oh shit," was Tiana's immediate reaction to the assault on her abdomen. She loved it.

Pocahontas let a finger inside Tiana's asshole and Tiana bit her teeth together hard. Pocahontas was fucking both her asshole and her pussyhole at the same time, with one finger in each. Tiana was moaning so loudly, Pocahontas was starting to worry her tribe would find them. But she actually didn't care. Tiana's screams of pleasure was like music to her ears, so she didn't slow down one bit. She grabbed Tiana's black hair and pulled it backwards roughly, forcing her head back, while finger-fucking her pussy. Tiana loved the pain.

"You like being treated like a bitch?" Pocahontas asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tiana yelled.

Pocahontas spanked Tiana's ass so hard it left a mark and kissed it. She started taking turns licking her ass and her pussy and switched every few seconds.

"You filthy girl! You fucking love this!" Pocahontas shouted.

Tiana had enough. She kicked Pocahontas gently away from her with her dirty foot and turned around.

"It's your fucking turn," Tiana said and ripped Pocahontas's dress clean off. Her big tits and hard nipples were exposed. They were shining in the sunlight.

"Ah," Pocahontas yelled. "You are hardcore."

"Shut up, you whore," Tiana said and pushed Pocahontas to lay on her back.

"You can't tell me what to do, you bitch," Pocahontas said and spread her legs. "You want to eat my pussy? You want to taste it?"

"Fuck yeah, I do," Tiana said and started licking Pocahontas' clit like a lollypop.

Pocahontas started moaning instantly. "Yeah, that's the way to do it. Lick my cunt, fuck! Ahuh. You're gonna have to work harder, bitch. Just like that, yeah. Oh, you look so good between my fucking legs, yes you do."

Pocahontas held on to the back of Tiana's head, as she was eating her pussy in style.

"Slide that finger into that fucking pussy of mine," Pocahontas commanded.

Tiana did so while still keeping her tongue occupied with Pocahontas' clitoris. It made her explode, grinding her hips. She screamed in ecstasy, running her hands through her long hair, and pulling it as she came. Every part of her body was so sensitive now that as she ran her hand over her face and down her neck, she could feel every nerve ending.

But she wasn't done. Pocahontas started rubbing her own clit so fast she suddenly started squirting with a roar. Her delicious cum splashed about on the ground and in Tiana's face. Tiana got fucking soaked by it.

"Ummm," Tiana hummed pleased by the delicious flavor of Pocahontas' juices, as she slurped as much as she could from her face with her tongue.

"Come here, I wanna taste that," Pocahontas said and pulled Tiana closer.

Pocahontas crammed her tongue inside Tiana's mouth to taste herself, but then something happened. The flash that appeared before came back and Tiana suddenly couldn't feel Pocahontas' tongue in her mouth anymore, as she had turned small again. She looked at her hands, but they were once again green and slimy. Somehow, she had turned back into a frog.

"Oh no, not this again," she burst and madly jumped up and down on her little frog legs.

"The curse must still be on you," Pocahontas said with a concerned look . "You just turn into either a frog or human every time you are kissed."

Tiana opened her mouth and let out a scream of frustration, although it was kind of quiet and squeaky in her frog form.

"Wait a second," Pocahontas said. "Open your mouth again."

Tiana looked confused at her, but opened her mouth nonetheless.

"Wow, that tongue is really freaking long," Pocahontas said and felt her couchie get wet again. It was a bit odd being turned on by a frog, but she knew the beauty that lay underneath the green holster.

"It's really agile and flexible too," Tiana said and the tongue snapped out of her mouth like it was catching a fly. The tongue must have been about the third of the length of her entire body.

Pocahontas licked her lips and touched her clit in circles. "You don't suppose I could try it, do you?"

"You read my mind," Tiana said and hopped over between Pocahontas' spread legs. To her, Pocahontas' pussy looked like a giant wet doorway.

With zero warning, Tiana's tongue shot out of her mouth and directly inside Pocahontas, which made her shriek loudly. The thin pink thing went as deep as possible and spun around on her walls like a helicopter propeller. Pocahontas was moaning like crazy. There was no end to the pleasure, it just kept spinning and spinning inside of her. To top it off, she also rubbed her clit to the maximum.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't. Fucking. Stop! Oh my god! Lick my cum up! Yeeees! Give me more! Just like that! I'll fucking drench you, you dirty fucking frog whore!"

Pocahontas was having orgasm after orgasm and the cum was squirting out of her like a fountain. Tiana's enhanced frog senses made it taste even better.

Finally, Tiana pulled out. Her tongue was all swollen, and as she pulled it back into her mouth the cum splashed in her face. She wandered how so much liquid could be in one body, but she didn't complain, because it was delicious as fuck.

Pocahontas just lay on the ground and starred up at the blue sky where the clouds melted together and everything was blurry. Her body was still twitching and her breathing out of control. Eventually, her eyesight came back and her breathing became normal, but that was still one of the most intense things she had ever endured - and she fucked a tree, might I add.

"This was fun," said Tiana, and she really meant it.

"Yeah, it was," said Pocahontas. "Now, let me kiss you and turn you back to normal."

Pocahontas leaned in and as their lips touched the flash reappeared and Tiana became a human again. She found a leaf nearby that she wrapped around her naked body like a towel.

"I better be heading back now," she said. "But once I get my restaurant, you better come and visit me. I need to spend more time with you."

"For sure," Pocahontas said and was almost about to kiss her goodbye, but then remembered the spell and stopped herself. Even though she really wanted to touch those lips one last time. "I'm Pocahontas by the way."

"Tiana. I can't thank you enough."

And with those words, Tiana turned around and walked back to the village. Pocahontas looked at the compass, Jane had given her. The arrow pointed in the same direction Tiana was going. She needed to go there as soon as possible, as she wanted to see both Tiana and Jane again, but she had to get some new clothes on, she realized after taking a look at the dress Tiana had torn up in the heat of the moment. She sighed by the thought of going back to her tribe and get a new dress. For a second she thought about just strolling into the village butt naked, but she figured there might be some perverts there who could harass her, so she better not. She sighed and started walking back. She still couldn't marry Kocuom though. Right after she had a gotten her clothes, she would go straight to Jane. And Tiana. She couldn't stay and let her path be decided by someone else. The path she choose, was far more fun.


	16. Chapter 16 - Evil Queen & Maleficent

Chapter 16 - Evil Queen and Maleficent

In a gloomy lit room, the evil queen walked the few steps up to her massive magic mirror. Her big black cloak was dragging across the cold steps. Her icily beauty, serene unfeeling face and slender figure, was reflected in the mirror. She raised her arms and spoke in a cold menacing voice.

"Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face."

The wind became wild and flames burst within the mirror frame. A lavender and green theatrical mask with hollowed eye sockets and mouth appeared floating in the middle of the frame with purple smoke around it.

"What wouldst thou know, my Queen?" it said.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" the queen demanded to know.

"Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest one of all," the magic mirror answered with no hesitation.

The queen's eyes widened. She choose not to believe it.

"Snow White lies dead in the forest. I made sure of that."

"I speak the truth," the mirror said coldly. "Snow White still lives. The fairest in the land."

The queen's head turned red and she stamped angrily on the ground.

"No! It can't be! I should've known that weakling wasn't up for the job! I'll have that huntsman killed!"

The queen turned around and went down a long winding staircase down to the cellar where she kept ingredients for her potions.

"Fine. I'll do it myself. This calls for the sleeping death," she said to herself followed by a maniacal laughter as she desperately searched for her poison. "Where is it?!" she said frustrated. "I must be all out. Maybe I should go visit my neighbor, Maleficent. It's been a while and she surely has some death-poison lying around".

One of the gloomiest and darkest places to live in all of Disneyland was right next to the evil queen's castle. Its name was the Forbidden Mountain and that's where Maleficent's castle was located. There was a dark atmosphere to the place, mostly on account of the fact that the surrounding sky was generally pale green in color. Other than Maleficent, the only person who dared to get near was the evil queen herself.

Maleficent showed up at the gates to greet the evil queen. She was a tall, slender, beautiful, pale green-skinned woman with large breasts, a narrow face and a prominent chin. Maleficent was not just a person; she was a fairy, and an evil one at that. Her yellow eyes, black ropes and horns made her look like the very embodiment of everything evil. Naturally, she and the evil queen got along pretty well.

"Please, come in," Maleficent said kindly which went against her real nature, but the evil queen brought that out in her in some way. "Let me get you a drink."

The evil queen sat down on some rubble while Maleficent brought her a bloody red liquid severed in a cup made of a human skull.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Maleficent asked. She had no idea what time it was as it was always dark on the Forbidden Mountain.

"I need to borough your death-poison," the evil queen said and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, I see. Who are you killing this time?" Maleficent said casually.

"My step-daughter Snow White. My magic mirror told me that she is the fairest in the land. I need to get rid of her so that I can have that title."

"You don't think that's a little extreme?" Maleficent asked and they looked at each other for a second before they couldn't keep a straight face no more and started cracking up.

"Good one, Maleficent," the evil queen said and wiped a laughter-tear off her eye. "Besides, aren't you the one who wants to kill an innocent girl because you didn't get invited to a party that one time? Which she had nothing to do with might I add."

"It was a royal christening, not a private party. Not to invite any person of rank is a deadly insult. And that would have been alright, if they didn't also invite the other fairies, but oopsie, they did, so I had to punish them by cursing their newborn daughter into at some point pricking her finger on a spinning wheel and falling into an enchanted sleep in which she would never wake up."

"And how is that going, anyway?" the evil queen asked and tilted her head.

Maleficent grinded her teeth together embittered. "They hid her away somewhere. I have my minions searching for her day and night, but you know them; they're all fools."

"Oh, I know what it's like dealing with fools. At first, I got a huntsman to go kill the girl, but the fucker let her go. He's not going to live long now that he's disappointed me." The evil queen was making a fist.

"How did you get him to do it in the first place?" Maleficent asked curiously.

"What'd you think? I fucked him till he couldn't speak."

"And still he doesn't obey…" Maleficent said and shook her head in disbelief. "But what if it turns out, you're not number two on the fairest-in-the-land-list?"

"What are you hinting at?" the evil queen said with a threatening tone. "Don't you think I'm beautiful enough?"

Maleficent calmly moved closer to the evil queen and looked into her eyes. "In my eyes, you are the most beautiful of them all. I mean-" Maleficent pulled the top of the queen's gown down. "-look at these tits."

The evil queen's boobs were big, round and firm. Maleficent locked her lips over one nipple and swirled her tongue around it, feeling it beginning to harden as she massaged her other breast.

All the rage that was blushing up inside the evil queen was gone. The way Maleficent talked, looked, and the way she touched her, made her really horny. She touched Maleficent's chin to make her look up. They looked deep inside each other's evil eyes.

"Kiss me," the queen ordered.

Maleficent slowly moved closer to the queen. They could feel each other's cold breath before their lips collided. Each kiss was long and lingering. Maleficent's tongue slithered around in the queen's mouth like the tail of a dragon while the queen was working on getting Maleficent's black robes off and dropped it on the dirty floor. As their wet kisses continued, the queen gently drove her long fingernails across Maleficent's body, giving her goosebumps and making her wet as fuck. She pinched her hard nipples and Maleficent let out a whimper. The queen gently licked on Maleficent's beautiful green breasts and closed her lips around the nipples. Maleficent tilted her head back and hummed as the queen was moving her hand down between her legs and gently rubbed her genitals. She slit her fingers between Maleficent's moist pussylips.

"Fuck yes. Take me hard," Maleficent said and laid down on the floor with her legs spread wide as the pleasurable sensations were flooding through her.

With her big firm ass in the air, the queen lapped her tongue all over Maleficent's nicely wet pussy, and she whimpered intensely.

"You like that, bitch?" the evil queen asked.

"Fuck yes," Maleficent replied and circled her own fingers around her clitoral hood while the queen was eating her out and tasting her sweet juices.

Maleficent was moaning loudly which gave a loud echo in the castle ruins. "Fuck! Lick my fucking pussy, you piece of shit. Who gives a fuck, who's the fairest of them all? You're the best fucking lover of them all! Oh my god!"

Maleficent quivered and tensed up. The orgasm ripped through her in a series of waves that had her crying with pleasure as she vanished into oblivion.

The evil queen giggled maniacally over Maleficent's reaction to her touch and slurped up her cum. She crawled on top of Maleficent's green naked body and took off her own clothes so all of her nice curves and big titties were on parade for Maleficent's lustful eyes. They frenched while the evil queen grinded her clit against Maleficent's and they both moaned. Maleficent tucked roughly at the evil queen's dark hair and licked her neck. They rolled around on the floor, snogging and fucking each other's brains out before Maleficent demanded the evil queen to stand up and bend over against some rubble. In front of her was a broken mirror. She looked at herself and admired what she saw even though her reflection was smashed into pieces like a puzzle.

"Move your leg up here," Maleficent commanded. She was sitting on her shins behind the evil queen and pointed at some rocks next to the queen.

The evil queen did as told and spread her legs so Maleficent had a clear view of her beautiful pussy and her magnificent ass.

"Now, keep looking at yourself in that mirror," Maleficent ordered. "If you look back at me, I will spank you until you fucking bleed!"

"What the-" the evil queen said and looked at Maleficent over her shoulder, but heard a loud SMASH! as Maleficent with a flat hand had hit her right asscheek and it left a giant red hand-shaped mark on her pale skin. The evil queen cried out in pain and looked back into the shattered mirror. "FUCK YES!"

Maleficent rubbed her fingers all over the evil queen's genitals. "Yes, this tight little pussy," she said before she dived in with her whole face, making the queen whimper instantly. She squeezed a gathering of small rocks in her hand, making herself bleed, but the pain added to the pleasure. Maleficent began to lick her asshole while rubbing the pussy which was crazy wet by now. She licked all the way from the top of the pussy to the ass and back again continuously, and the queen was screaming at her own reflection. Looking at herself getting eaten out made her so turned on.

"Oooh so good! Keep fucking going!" the queen screamed and orgasmed wildly. Like a switch for any convulsion her body was capable of.

Then suddenly, Maleficent stopped.

"What the fuck, Mal!" the queen shouted without looking back. "Why are you stopping?"

There was no response, but the queen still didn't dare look away from the mirror. Then she heard a buzzing sound behind her and became unsteady.

"Maleficent, what is that noise?" she asked with a shivering voice and shaking legs.

Then out of nowhere, she felt a big fat vibrating dildo getting pushed inside her kittyhole like a projectile, making her shriek from the surprise of the sudden penetration and from the feeling of its vibrating surface stretching her walls.

"Fuuuuck! Yes, fuck me! Fuck me good, you evil whore!" she screamed.

"I take that as a compliment," Maleficent said and turned it up a notch by changing the dildo to its highest setting and pounded the queen's pussy hard with one hand while touching herself with the other. The queen also vibrated her clit herself while the dildo went insanely deep inside her and made her orgasm time and time again.

"Uuuuh, you're pussy is so tight!" Maleficent exclaimed.

Just then, the evil queen screamed so loudly the already broken mirror straight up demolished in front of her and fell to the ground in a thousand pieces.

Maleficent took the dildo out and deepthroated it to taste all of the evil queen's delicious cum. The queen turned around, her chest pumping up and down in step with her wild breathing.

"I want to taste too!"

They made out wildly, exchanging both spit and cum as their lips barely touched.

Then the evil queen's eye caught the still vibrating dildo on the ground. She giggled at how huge it actually was.

"Now, let me get you that death-poison," Maleficent said and jogged over to a cabinet of potions with her nice booty jumping up and down behind her. She found a flask with a skull on the label. "Here you go. What are thinking of poisoning? An apple?"

"Oh, I think I have a better idea," the evil queen said and held up the dildo.


	17. Chapter 17 - Jasmine & Merida

Chapter 17 - Jasmine and Merida

Jasmine was back in her room in the castle and was taking off her clothes. Rajah was laying on a carpet and snoring with a growling sound. Jasmine's pants were still wet and she had forgotten her panties at Belle's place. She took out the dildo from the pocket in her cloak and laid it in a drawer. She took on some new underwear and her tiara back on her head, then dropped down on her bed and sighed deeply. What just happened earlier that day, seemed so surreal. Not just the whole having-a-genie-inside-her-vagina-thing, but she had never met anyone as understanding and sweet and beautiful and all the other positive adjectives in the English language as Belle. The memory of the redheaded mermaid on the beach was all but gone now.

There was a knock on the door to her room. Jasmine put on a cropped tube top and blue pants and opened up. It was the sultan - her father. He was a short and obese man with long white hair and beard.

"Jasmine! I've been looking all over for you. I was just about to send some guards out to find you. Where have you been?"

"You know… around," Jasmine said and shrugged.

"Well, I'm happy you're here, because I have some exciting news. There is a rumor that Prince Ali Ababwa is heading this way to ask for your hand," the sultan said and jumped on the spot.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and groaned. "No, not another one," she said despairingly.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for," her father said and held her hands. "Now, from what I heard, this guy could really be something. He's got a flying carpet and everything."

"Not interested," Jasmine said and pulled her hands away from her father.

The sultan sighed. "Just please give it a chance. He could be here any minute." He was just about to walk away but then remembered something. "By the way, some of the servants found a girl on the beach. She must have been shipwrecked and be really traumatic, because she is talking delusional; that she comes from some underwater kingdom called Atlantis or Atlantico or something. They're giving her a bath now, as she had been in saltwater for who knows how long, but maybe you could talk to her. I believe she said her name was Ariel."

 _Ariel?_ The name rang a bell in Jasmine's mind, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Sure, I'll check it out," she said and just then, the doorbell rang from the front door. "Don't worry, I'll open," Jasmine said and started walking down the stairwell to the main gate. "But if it's that Prince Aladdin or whatever his name was, I'm telling him to fuck off!" she shouted to her father behind her shoulder.

The sultan sighed and shook his head disapprovingly but then walked the other direction.

The doorbell kept ringing impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Calm your tits! Just because you're a prince, doesn't mean your time is worth more than anyone else's!" Jasmine yelled, as she was walking towards the door.

She expected to see some arrogant-looking guy in some lavish clothes and a straightened back, but when she opened the large gate, a totally different sight awaited her. A person with a slender figure, a kind round face, cute freckles, long curly red hair and gigantic breasts.

"Hi, I'm Merida," the girl said in her Scottish accent.

Jasmine was caught by surprise and just stood dumbfounded and looked at Merida's hot body. She was wearing a dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arm.

"Can I come in?" Merida asked, and Jasmine snapped out of her trance.

"Yes, of course, be my guest," she said and stepped aside.

Merida looked around at the Arabic-style architecture. "Cool place," she said impressed.

Jasmine had her arms behind her back and felt really awkward. "So, are you here to see my father?"

"No, actually, i'm here to see you. You are jasmine, are you not?"

"Well, yes. What can I do for you?" Jasmine asked and blinked her eyes. This was very odd, Jasmine thought, but she couldn't stop starring at Merida's big breasts.

Merida looked paranoid around the hall. "Sorry, is there some place we can go that's a little more private?"

"Well-" Jasmine scratched the back of her head. "We could go to my room, I guess."

"Great," Merida said and smiled. She had a gorgeous smile, Jasmine thought. "Lead the way."

Jasmine walked in front of Merida up the staircase and to the door to her room. The personal quarters of Jasmine was a really big room with colorful rugs all over the floor, and it opened up to a large balcony. Merida immediately made a jump, as she saw Rajah peacefully sleeping on one of the rugs.

"Uhm… I'm sorry to tell you this, miss, but there is a tiger in yer room," she said, standing stiff as a bat in the door opening.

Jasmine made a sweet giggle. "That's Rajah. She is my pet tiger. She won't hurt anybody - unless I tell her to of course." Jasmine patted her pet behind the ear, and the tiger just kept snoring.

"Wow, that's hardcore," Merida said impressed and sat down on the bed.

"So, what is it I can do for you?" Jasmine said while still petting the giant sleeping cat.

"It's a bit embarrassin' really. Here's the deal, I'm just gonna tell it as it is. Some time back, at my cousin's "engagement party"-" Merida made quotation marks with her fingers. "-I discovered this maid in my room. I had never met her before but somehow we ended up having... sexual relations".

Jasmine's eyes widened.

Merida continued. "The cuttie version is that I've never had a better time in my life. It was amazin'.The thing is though, I didn't catch her name and for some reason I have no memory of how she looked. All I remember is her amazing smell and the taste of her sweet juices; and that I have never felt the same way about anyone. But her face is lost in my mind, like there's some kind of enchantment over her or something."

Jasmine was speechless. What had this got to do with her?

"I know this is kind of transcendent, but the taste of this girl's cum was out of this world. I'll never forget it. So I've made a list of every lassie in Disneyland who's about the right age, and I plan to visit every single one on that list until I find her. Guess what, you were the first one on the list."

Jasmine was confused. "But if you can't remember what she looked like, how will you know when you find her?"

"That's the thing; I only remember the taste of her cum, so I'm going to have to lick every eligible pussy in Disneyland to be sure. That was the transcendent part, if you were wondering."

Jasmine was flabbergasted. "I don't know what to say," she just said and sat down next to Merida.

"What's the matter? Do you not find me attractive?" Merida asked and looked at Jasmine who was sucked into the dark pools of her eyes but still had a hard time meeting them. The whole situation was so weird, but she had to admit that she was getting wet from the thought of seeing Merida naked with her tongue between her legs.

"Oh, I do find you very attractive," Jasmine said and her head was involuntarily moving closer to Merida's.

Merida smiled. "Then kiss me, princess."

Merida pressed her lips against Jasmine's mouth. Her lips bruised beneath the pressure, parting slightly. Merida nipped at Jasmine's lower lip with a sharp little bite, causing a gasp to leave her lips. Merida caressed Jasmine's neck, back and legs, while her tongue was slithering inside her mouth. Jasmine touched Merida's face who quickly started sucking Jasmine's fingers one by one, as they were so close to her mouth, she just couldn't resist. She then slowly moved Jasmine's top down and removed her red bra behind her back. Jasmine didn't stop her, she just looked lustfully at Merida's excited reaction to see Jasmine's amazing breasts. Her hands went to them and started cupping them, letting her fingers roam about the delicate flesh of Jasmine's nipples.

"You like them?" Jasmine said sweetly and moved her shoulders forward, pushing her tits closer together.

"I fucking love them," Merida said and gently drove her tongue over one nipple. Jasmine started purring deeply and giggled, as Merida shook her fine breasts. She licked the nipples one by one and trapped them with her mouth.

Merida removed her own dress and her bra. Jasmine watched and bit lip, as Merida's beautiful pair of knockers were unveiled. She immediately started sucking on her stiff pink nipples, and Merida started whimpering and, like a reflex, raised her body on her shins. Jasmine grabbed Merida's nice firm asscheeks. Merida was wearing a thin black g-string with cumspots on them. Jasmine pushed Merida's ass forward, so that she landed on top of Jasmine on the bed, their bodies touching each other, and they kissed. Merida's lips devoured Jasmine's, her tongue invaded her mouth, pressing against her own, and Jasmine wrapped her leg around Merida's body. Jasmine smiled, as Merida started kissing and licking her neck and slowly moved further down her hot body, kissing the space between her tits and her slim belly, until she came to her pants. Jasmine had just put them on, but Merida was quick to remove them and the red panties underneath them, after kissing them on the surface, while Jasmine purred like a kitten.

"Uhh, I can't wait to taste this pretty little pussy," Merida said and looked at Jasmine's nice Arabic flower.

Merida drove her tongue up and down on Jasmine's clit. Jasmine's heart was pounding inside her chest, threatening to rise up her throat, and she was moaning loudly already.

"Ohh god! Oh yeah!" she moaned and her body jolted like she was being electrocuted.

Merida continued to keep her mouth tight against Jasmine's pussy, sucking on her stiffening clit. Then she stopped and two of her slender fingers gently caressed the length of her slit, before sliding into her pussy. She slid them in and out a couple of times slowly.

"Yeeees, tight little pussy," Merida said.

Then there was no mercy. She started fingerfucking Jasmine hard and licked her clit simultaneously. Jasmine's moans were stammering, like she was yelling while driving down some stairs.

"Ah! Oh…. FUCK! Yesyesyesyesyes, oh my god! Yeah! I'm gonna cum!"

And true enough, large amounts of cum squirted out on Merida's fingers with one last orgasmic roar. Merida pulled them out, as Jasmine was catching her breath.

"The moment of truth," Merida said and started sucking thoroughly on the two fingers which were just inside Jasmine's pussy. She smacked her lips and Jasmine lifted her head.

"So?" Jasmine asked. She was almost hoping that Merida thought it tasted like the mysterious maid's cum. Maybe they could get married…

"You taste delicious-" Merida said and smiled. "-but it's not like the maid's. I'd no it anywhere."

Jasmine looked crestfallen, but then she shrugged and brightened up. "But that doesn't mean we have to stop," she said and winked.

"You are so right," Merida said.

They were quick to switch positions. Merida laid on her back with her legs spread, a pillow under her butt and threw her panties away. Jasmine positioned herself in front of Merida's nice pink pussy which she gently circled with her thin fingers. Merida's whimpers were very high, as she threw her head back and lost herself in the pleasure. Jasmine's fingers grew slick with her arousal, and she savored the feel of her silky folds fluttering about her thrusts.

"Oh my god, that feels so good," Merida moaned while touching her big breasts.

Jasmine started licking it like an ice cream. The wet touch of her tongue made squishy noises in Merida's puddle of a pussy. Jasmine dipped her tongue deeper into the well of her lust, and Merida squeezed the bedsheet so hard it shredded, as her moans filled the room. Her thighs clamped down against Jasmine's head, as Merida twisted herself about her thrusting tongue.

"Fuuuck! Make me fucking cum!"

Then Jasmine started doing the same thing that Merida did to her. She fingerfucked her hard while licking her clit, stimulating Merida to the limit.

"Oh fuck! Oh my god, yeeeah!"

Merida started hyperventilating more and more, as she felt like time stopped and sped up all at once.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" she screamed and came.

The taste of Merida's juices made Jasmine hum. She crawled on top of Merida and they kissed deeply and passionately. Jasmine rested on her knee on the left leg and lifted her right leg over Merida's body and stood on her foot, to make her legs spread over Merida's equally spread legs. Merida started rubbing Jasmine's genitals. And Merida did the same to Jasmine. They moaned in chorus, as they jerked each other off. Jasmine had two fingers inside Merida's hole like she was making a hand gesture like they do at rock concerts. Merida, on the other hand, was just spanking Jasmine's pussy, before she also started fingerfucking her. Both were receiving ridiculous amounts of pleasure. Then they kissed, still touching each other between their legs. They were both purring with their tongues in each other's mouth.

"Fucking tight little pussy!"

"Fuck yeah!"

They came on each other's fingers with screams, one louder than the other. They then they collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily.

"Fuck, that was great," Jasmine declared.

"Fuck yes," Merida said, nodded and they kissed again, but were interrupted by a knock on the door which gave them both a jump.

"Jasmine?" they heard the sultan say behind the door. "What are you doing? Prince Ali Ababwa is waiting!"

Merida looked surprised at Jasmine. "Prince? Are ye married?"

"No. Not yet at least. My father is making me marry some arrogant prince."

Merida's eyes widened. "No way? My parents are doing the same to me?"

"For real?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, it's so unfair, right?"

"Yes! Just because we're princesses doesn't mean we shouldn't be allowed to choose who we marry ourselves and have it actually be love."

"Precisely! Thank you," Merida exclaimed. They were weirdly bonding over this.

"Fuck tradition," Jasmine mumbled.

"Amen," Merida said and nodded. Then she got an idea. "You know what we should do? We should seduce each other's parents and make them stop being such cunts."

Jasmine thought about it. It was a crazy idea. She hadn't tried using sex to convince her dad to cancel the stupid law, but maybe it would actually work if Merida did it.

"I would probably go after my father and not my mother though, if I were you," Merida interrupted Jasmine's stream of thought. "I tried doing her, but that bitch cannot be persuaded."

Jasmine was done thinking. "Let's do it," she said determined.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to try." Jasmine put her tiara into place, as the wild sex had made it all skewed.

They shook on it and then kissed passionately once again, but then heard a low growling. They both looked at Rajah who was still sleeping like a log.


	18. Chapter 18 - Alice

Chapter 18 - Alice

Now small of size, Alice was exploring Wonderland on her own. It was a place where nothing was as it was supposed to be and everyone was what they weren't supposed to be. Alice kept getting surprised by the magnificent creatures and places she encountered. She never wanted to go home. By now, she had seen a strange looking blue dog, a flying pirate ship, a dinosaur in a bowler hat and a talking llama, and it just kept getting stranger, as she went along.

Now, she was walking through a garden of flowers. Most of them were taller than her, given that she was only three inches herself after all. It was so weird how the flowers were the size of trees from Alice' perspective. They were quite beautiful though and smelled like anything but flowers. Like burning wood or vanilla or gasoline or coconut shampoo.

"How unusual." Alice was thinking out loud. No one could hear her anyway. Or so she thought.

"Yes, darling. We are very unusual," a voice said. It was weird, it seemed like it came from a tall rose.

"I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that's nonsense. Flowers can't talk," Alice said and shook her head in disbelief.

"But of course we can talk, my dear," the rose said, seriously freaking Alice out.

"If there's anyone worth talking to," an iris behind her suddenly burst out, making Alice turn on her heel.

"Or about!" a daisy said and laughed.

All of a sudden, every flower around her was speaking all at once. The whole meadow of flowers came alive.

"Hey!" she yelled as loudly as she could with her little squeaky voice.

"Sorry, my dear. So what kind of garden do you come from?" the rose asked her.

"Well I don't come from any garden…" Alice said innocently.

"Oh, do you suppose she's a wild flower?" a daisy exclaimed.

"Oh no." Alice giggled. "I'm not a wild flower…"

"Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear?" the rose said and pulled a stalk around Alice' shoulders like an arm.

"Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Alice!"

"Ever seen an Alice with a blossom like that?" a daisy said to an iris.

"Come to think of it, did you ever see an Alice?" the iris said and examined Alice' appearance.

"And did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color!" the daisy said and referenced to Alice' white and blue dress. Then it lifted up on her skirt with its stalks and pointed at her legs. "Just look at those stems!"

"Rather scrawny, I'd say," the iris said and snorted.

"But I'm not a flower!" Alice protested and stamped on the ground. Although she weren't that intimidating with her tiny stature

"Aha! Just as I suspected! She's nothing but a common mobile vulgaris!" the iris whispered.

"Oh no!" all the flowers shouted with frightened voices.

"A common what?" Alice yelled at a loss.

"To put it bluntly: a weed!" the iris said disgusted.

"I'm not a weed!" Alice didn't know what to do. These flowers were impossible to talk to. Strange how that sentence would have been gibberish a day ago.

The rose looked concerned at Alice. "In that case, there's only one thing we can do." Alice and the rest of the flowers waited anxiously for the solution. "We will have to fuck her to make all of her weed cells go away."

"Excuse me," Alice said terror-stricken, as all the flowers started talking once again. "That makes no sense."

"Nothing does," the rose said. "It has to be done."

"Dibs!" the tulips yelled quickly.

"No, we'll do it!" the larkspurs said.

"It should be us!" one lily exclaimed.

"We're the best fuckers!" another lily added.

"No, we daisies fuck better, no doubt about that."

"Girls! Girls!" the rose said to calm the masses. "We can fuck her together."

Alice had never considered fucking with flowers but the idea made her kind of curious. How did it even work? She would soon find out.

A lot of the flowers had what looked like big fat slimy tentacles come towards little defenseless Alice.

"You fuck with tentacles?" she asked and gulped.

"These are not tentacles, but young pistils," the rose said. Her pistil was the largest. The end was long, thick, and a wide, spaded, bell-like flare that you could hardly fit your mouth around.

Alice wasn't sure about this. She stumbled backwards and started to crawl away, but two pistils from the daisies grabbed her by her blonde hair, as she tried to escape. She was helpless against them and whimpered.

More of the tentacle-like pistils from several of the frightening flowers around her rose and pressed against the arch of her feet, then round and up her thighs, round the backs of her knees and slowly toward her inner thighs. Her skirt was lifted up by some lilies and the rose looked directly at her bald pink pussy.

"What a peculiar petal you have," it said amazed. "And your stalks… they are so elastic and velvety," it added, talking about Alice' legs.

"I told you, I'm not a fucking flower!" Alice yelled while being touched all over her body by too many pistils to count.

"Nonsense," the iris said.

Alice gasped. The tip of a pistil pressed against her anus. It was moist, soft and cool. She arched and her mouth opened as the pressure build and the tiny, squirming tip slipped inside her and began to tickle the very inside of her gut.

"No!" she grunted. She didn't sign up for this!

Her fingers closed into fists, as she squirmed, rocked her hips back and forth and tried to expel the slippery feeler, but the pressure only build. Some pistils from the tulips wrapped around her thighs, separated her legs and pulled her hands back over her head. The motions turned her on as much as she didn't want them to. Pistils from some larkspurs grabbed her hair and made her throw her head back and stiffen as the mass of the pistil at her ass abruptly slipped through her tight anus. A sensation she had never felt before took over her body and made her moan loudly.

"Fuuuck!" she screamed. "Oh my god, fuckfuckfuck! How wonderful it is!"

More and more of the pistils pushed inside as the width forced her anus to open wider and wider. Her gut pushed and contracted again and again, as she instinctively tried to expel the increasing fullness. Somewhere, deep inside her gut, the worm-like tip of the pistil was tickling her. Her anus was as stretched as it could possibly be. Alice' movements changed as the deep pressure in her gut became impossibly pleasurable. Her flat belly stretched, as she moved her hips back and forth and her muscles clenched, pushed and relaxed. Her pussy was still empty, but it opened swelled and damped, while the pistils were filling her up from behind. Alice screamed and screamed. She couldn't even formulate words, just loud orgasmic whimpers.

Meanwhile, the daisies' pistils slimed over her chest and pulled down her dress, leaving her tits exposed. They fondled her boobs and the tips of them were tightening, noose-like, around her distended nipples, cutting their circulation, making them swell, red, moist and sensitive. Tentacles tugged her pinched nipples forward as her ankles were drawn up and back to her haunches, knees spread wide. Spasms of pleasure wracked her immobile body.

The larger pistil from the rose came for Alice' pussy. The broad flange of it slipped to the place where her skin began to divide and began to rub her clit, making her juices flow. She moaned and her eyes rolled back, as the monstrous head of the pistil lodged on the wet nook. She could do nothing to stop it, but moan her lounges out. Her face reddened with anticipation, as the pistil wetly opened the lips of her pussy. Her eyes widened and rolled again, as the pistil suddenly popped inside and effortlessly slid upward toward her womb. The feeling was great, but she didn't want it as much as her body did. However, her body was mad for it.

It thrusted again and again in unison with the anal penetration which was also going on. Each push made her toes curl. The shaft sliding up and back behind her distended and exposed clit, rubbing it, made her tremble. It pumped in further and further until her whole body was moving from the double pounding. She let out screams and moans, as she orgasmed continuously with only small pauses in between. The muscles of Alice' pussy powerfully gripped the huge pistil again and again, milking it. Over the white noise of her own heartbeat, she barely heard the rhythmic splash of water beneath her as you squirted. Only the whites of her eyes were visible.

"Yesyesyes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck those fucking weed cells out of me! Fuuuck!" she screamed.

When the pistils in her ass and pussy - or wherever they were hanging out on her body - finally withdrew, Alice was all sticky and close to being unconscious. She was laying on her back, still shaking and jolting. Her hair was messy and her body sore.

"I believe you're no danger to the garden anymore," the rose said complacent.

"Great," Alice gasped while breathing heavily. "Can I go now?"

"Of course," the iris said.

After some struggle, Alice managed to stand up and hobbled away from the meadow of flowers, her head still spinning.

Once she got home, she should write a book about this place, she thought. If she ever did get home.


	19. Chapter 19 - Moana

Chapter 19 - Moana

Moana had been standing at the edge of the water 'long as she could remember, never really knowing why.

On the island of Motunui, voyaging had been prohibited as a means to keep the people of the island safe, making them isolated and unaware of the rest of Disneyland. Even so, Moana's spirited and tenacious attitude kept her dreams of experiencing life beyond her island alive.

The young Moana surely stood out from the crowd. Not just because of her raving beauty, but also because of her adventurous, headstrong, strong-willed, practically fearless spirit and personality, plus her physical capability. Although she cared a great deal for her people, and the village in which she was born and raised, she also had a passionate love for the ocean and the idea of voyaging beyond her home island's barrier reef. However, she felt extreme guilt for being drawn to the sea. She believed that if she were to pursue the ocean, she would ultimately disappoint the people she loved. Simultaneously, she felt an obligation towards her ancestors, wanting to reinvigorate their ways of wayfinding as a means to honor them and the legacy they left for her people. These conflicted emotions were tormenting her deeply.

One day, she sat in her own thoughts by the shore. She had a slender, slightly muscular body with medium brown skin. Her brownish-pink lips, long wavy black hair, thick eyebrows and brown eyes made her very easy on the eyes. Her nice curves, big breasts and firm ass were captivating to anyone.

She looked at the line where the sky met the sea. It called her. It weirdly turned her on a little. She knew no one would come and see her this far down the shoreline. She might as well use the opportunity to spoil herself. She removed her top very slowly, tracing her fingers along her collar bone as she slid it off her shoulders. Her nice breasts and erect nipples were revealed from beneath her salmon-orange top. All she wanted to do was massage her rock hard nipples and pinch them, but she had to delay the pleasure. It's the teasing that makes it good, she thought. She dropped her woven skirt. Her hand started to massage her head, taking in large handfuls of hair and scratching hard upon her scalp. Moving the hand in her hair, she brought it to her breast and began rubbing and massaging it. She scraped her nails around her areola and then pinched down hard on the nipple. She felt her stomach writhe with the touch.

All of a sudden, the ocean's water particles formed into a tentacle-like appendage that rose from the surface right in front of her.

"What's happening?" she asked, but there was no response, certainly not from the water.

The stream of water got closer to her though. Moana was sure she was hallucinating. The ocean seemed to be alive.

The water-appendage toughed the top of her chest, like it was showering her. The water was cold against her naked body and gave her goosebumps, but she didn't move away. It felt kind of nice, so she decided to run with it. The streams of water circled around her boobs, and she relished the feeling. There really was nothing to compare it to. Nothing else feels this way, she thought.

Slowly tracing across her flat stomach, the edge of the water reached her sensitive areas. She let out an audible moan as it moved so slowly to its target. The water-tentacle streamed so many jets on her already wet pussy.

"Mmm," she hummed.

The world stood still while she focused on this feeling. Her flower was in such a need for this "shower". As she moved her head around, random streams came in contact with her clit and made her jump a little bit. Her free hand grabbed a fist full of sand hard, as she threw her head back in another loud, echoing moan. A crab hid in the sand in surprise from her outbursts of pleasure.

"Oooh, it feels so good. Fuck it. Oh, fuck it good. More. Give me more," she whimpered.

Moana didn't know how or why the water was acting this way, but in this moment, she didn't really care. She just loved the fabulous pulsing feels, as it caressed the folds of her vagina. Her moans filled the air, as the thick stream of water and bubbles assaulted her pussy.

"So good. So very good. Fuck me good. That's it. Mmmm, yes. Fill me up."

Her fingers got that tingling feeling as her climax greedily stole every ounce of blood from the rest of her body. Every last bit of energy she contained was making a rush for her pussy.

"Holy shit! Fuck!" she moaned.

She couldn't even move away from the jet. It continued to pound her clit relentlessly as her muscles tightened for the pending explosion. All at once, she felt like her insides were going to literally explode. Writhing and twisting, she had a hard time trying to keep her eyes open. Wave after wave. Concussions of heat, energy, and pure ecstasy flew from her, as she had the best orgasm, she had ever experienced.

The water-tentacle withdrew from her abdomen, as aftershocks hit her again and again, slowly getting less intense. She had to remember to breathe.

She looked at the weird appendage which was now peeking over the ocean water.

"What are you?" Moana asked.

It seemed preposterous, but she actually felt like she could see some kind of facial expression on the water. It seemed like it was figuring out a way to tell her something.

In a matter of seconds, a large jet of water burst out from the surface and grabbed Moana's naked body and pulled her down into the water while she screamed. It dragged her through the water amazingly fast, like she was riding a powerful sea current. Her mouth filled with water, as her screams turned to bubbles. The fish, sea turtles and sting rays watched her almost fly past them in a tight lock. Finally, she could see something very bright approaching in the distance. It almost looked like an underwater city surrounding some kind of palace. But the creatures swimming around it weren't just fish. Some of them looked like humans, but still not quite, because they were missing legs; instead they had what looked like fishtails. That's when Moana recognized: they were mermaids.

She was brought into the palace, and the stream of water placed her in a large dining room. She then realized that the water weren't filling her lungs, but instead she was breathing normally.

"I assume you must be really scared by now," a deep voice was heard from behind her. She quickly turned around and looked at an old, large merman with bushy, light gray eyebrows and long, white hair. "I'm King Triton, the ruler of Atlantica."

He had a thick, white beard and mustache and a widow's peak hairline. He was well muscled and wore gold gauntlets with several studs on them on each wrist. He was very intimidating, especially because he carried a golden, three-pronged weapon with powerful magical abilities: the legendary trident.

Moana plucked up her courage and stood up. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing.

"I am Moana of Motunui," she said in a stern and strong voice.

"Oh, I know who you are," King Triton said. He had kind of a nice-grandpa -vibe. "You are my friend."

Moana's curious heart was overflowing. "I don't understand," she just said.

King Triton peacefully floated around the big underwater dining room with his trident in his hand. "As the ruler of Atlantica, I'm essentially the ruler of the ocean. I control the water with my trident, so really I am the water in a way. You have been attracted to me ever since you were a little girl, Moana."

"So when that water-tentacle was fucking me before…?" Moana said, putting the pieces together.

"That was me," Triton said resolute. "I'm sorry, you've grown into such a beautiful woman, Moana. I couldn't help myself." He looked at Moana's hot naked body, sparkling in the clear water. "But that's not why you're here."

It was a tat creepy that Moana had been fucked by an old merman without knowing it, but it was so amazing she was almost a little disappointed that there wasn't more like it to come.

"Why am I here then?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I've chosen you to do something. A dangerous task. You see, my daughter Ariel is in great danger. Her baby-sitter Sebastian has told me, that she made a deal with the sea-witch Ursula to get legs and go to the human world, because of some crush of hers."

"How's that a problem? She shouldn't be constrained to a life that she doesn't want, should she?" Moana said while she tried to stay on the ground and not float away.

"I would agree with you, I really would. The thing is, my brother Hades has some kind of vendetta against me for some reason, and there is a prophesy that specifically says, that Ariel is the only thing that can stop him from ruling all. There's no doubt that, now that's she's above water and vulnerable, he will undoubtable try to kill her. He has already abducted my wife Amphitrite. I have to stay in the water, but I need a human to protect my baby girl. I choose you, Moana."

Moana was tongue-tied. She was familiar with who Hades was, so she knew which kind of danger she would put herself under. She wasn't sure, she was capable of such a thing.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Triton interrupted her stream of thought. "You must consider that this is not just a favor for me. If Hades overthrows Olympus, the world might not be the same and everyone that you love or care about could be send down to his underworld."

He made a good case, Moana had to admit. She would sail for an adventure, which she always wanted, and simultaneously saving and serving her people. There really was nothing holding her back from taking on this mission.

"But how would I be able to fight off a legit god? I'm just me," she said.

"I will loan you this." Triton held forward his giant trident. "You will have the power of the ocean to use against him."

Moana's arm was trembling, as she reached out for the big fork. The moment her fingers touched the golden staff, she felt all of the power flowing through her body. She was now the sea. She took a minute to just process the whole thing.

"So do you accept?" Triton said hopeful. It was evident that his daughter's safety was all he cared about in the world. So much that he would just give away the thing that made him what he was. Moana promised to herself, she would not let him down.

"Yes," she said and straightened her back.

Triton was almost tearing up. "That's fantastic. I will take you to the surface where there will be a boat, and from there the ocean will guide you. She is in a kingdom called Agrabah. I can't thank you enough," Triton exclaimed.

"What can I say except "you're welcome"?"


	20. Chapter 20 - Belle & Plumette

Chapter 20 - Belle and Plumette

"Please, sir, could you please un-ban me from the library. I'm nothing without my books," Belle said to the librarian with her hands folded in prayer.

"Not a chance. The library is a place for reading, not somewhere to fulfill ones perverted fantasies," the librarian said with a stern look.

Belle sulked. The librarian scanned her entire body with his eyes, like an elevator stare.

"I will let you in on one condition. You're gonna have to do something for me," he said tongue in cheek. Belle looked inquiring at him. "Or rather, to me," he corrected.

Belle got the hint. "Fuck off," she just said, as she turned around and walked away.

How come every guy in this town were such creeps? She was almost the only customer the librarian had, as everyone here were either illiterate or just ignorant from anything else but themselves. So just from an economic standpoint, banishing her from the library was just bad business. No wonder if the shop went to the dogs after this.

Instead, Belle then just went home. Her father was still off to the fair to display his newest invention, so Belle had the place to herself. She looked at the worktop in the kitchen where Jasmine had fucked her with a giant cock not that long ago. Belle missed her, wherever she might have gone.

She sat down in an armchair and sighed deeply. Her already dull life in this provincial village just became even duller. Her only form of entertainment was gone. Luckily, the librarian gave her a book for free one time, before he became a dickhead. It was her favorite. Far off places, wizards, dragons, magic spells and a prince in disguise. Although she had read it loads of times already, she kept getting back to it and it kept getting better.

She turned to the first page and started reading.

" _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were pro-"_

Suddenly, Belle's reading was interrupted by a loud neighing heard from the window. It was Belle's dad's horse Phillipe, acting all hysterical. Belle looked at him, disturbed that her father wasn't with him. She threw the book on the floor and ran out to Phillipe.

"Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!"

She unhitched the wagon attached to the horse and mounted him. Phillipe immediately ran straight into the forest at incredibly high speed. Belle held on tight and worried about her father. She couldn't imagine what had happened to him. He could've been eaten by wolves or fallen into a pit or worse.

The horse took her down a dark, overgrown path. They stumbled down a hill and landed at the gate of a massive castle. It was a dark and mysterious fortress. Belle wondered why she had never heard or seen this place before. It was fairly close to the village after all.

"What is this place?" she asked.

Phillipe snorted, then began to buck as if something was scaring him. Belle dismounted him and tried to comfort him.

"Phillipe, please, steady."

She entered the enormous gates which seemed to open by itself. This was really strange, and not in a good way; more like in a this-castle-might-be-haunted-way. She noticed her father's hat on the ground.

"Papa," she whispered to herself.

She walked slowly through the main foyer. It was dark with no lights turned on and the floor was cracking alarmingly beneath her.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?" she tried saying, but no response was heard but her scary echo. She ascended the grand staircase and searched for her father. She advanced down a narrow hallway, as a door creaked open behind her. Then she heard her father's voice from a cell.

"Belle?" he wheezed.

Belle rushed to the cell to found him lying on the dirty floor.

"Oh, Papa!" she exclaimed both happy and in distress.

"How did you find me?"

Belle held his hands through the space between the steel bars.

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here."

"Belle, I want you to leave this place." His eyes were wild. He looked frightened to death.

"Who's done this to you?" she asked, still holding his hand.

"No time to explain. You must go...now!"

"I won't leave you!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she felt a large hairy hand of some kind grab her shoulder and whip her around. Belle looked scared around the room trying to find what did that to her. The room was dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.

"What are you doing here?" a scary voice growled.

"Run, Belle!" her father yelled desperately.

Belle could see a large figure moving in the shadows.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Belle asked, her voice shivering.

"The master of this castle," the creature said.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here," the voice raged.

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!" Belle begged.

The figure moved around again, but Belle still couldn't really tell what it was because of the darkness.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait!" Belle thought about it. She shouldn't let her father rot here with this monster. Her father had made her what she was, she couldn't possibly leave him. "Take me, instead!"

"You?" the voice said, as if it was an absurd suggestion, but then it seemed he came around. "You would take his place?"

"Belle! No! You don't know what you're doing!" Belle's father shouted, but Belle didn't listen.

"If I did, would you let him go?" she asked.

"Yes," the creature said resolutely. "But you must promise to stay here forever."

Belle pondered the situation and realized she couldn't see the captor.

"Come into the light."

The thing dragged its legs, then its whole body into the beam of light. Belle looked, her eyes growing wider until she could stand no more and fell back to her father. It was horrific. It had the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf. It was a beast. It wore ragged, dark gray breeches, and a ragged reddish-colored cape with a golden colored circular-shaped clasp.

"No, Belle. I won't let you do this!" her father said and held her shoulder.

Belle regained her composure, then stepped into the beam of light.

"You have my word," she said to the beast.

"Done," he replied quickly.

It moved swiftly over to unlock the cell, and Belle collapsed to the floor with her head in her hands. The door got unlocked, then her father rushed over to her.

"No, Belle. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life," he said but couldn't continue before the beast grabbed him and dragged him downstairs, before they even got to say farewell.

Belle just sat there and began to cry, the tears rushing down her face. Then the beast entered the cell again.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say goodbye," she cried.

The beast touched his neck nervously, seemingly feeling bad.

"I'll show you to your room," he then said.

"My room?" she said surprised. "But I thought-"

"You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?" the beast said angrily.

"No."

"Then follow me."

The beast led Belle to her room. As they proceeded, she began to lag behind. She looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasped and ran to catch up with the beast who was carrying a candelabra as a light source. The beast looked back at her and saw a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"I...um...hope you like it here," he said. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish."

Belle couldn't figure out why the scary beast was now so nice to her.

They got to her new bedroom. It was actually kind of cozy. There was a bed and closets, so at least it was way nicer than the tower cell.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you," the beast said tenderly. "You...will join me in the West Wing in two hours. That's not request!" he suddenly growled angrily and slammed the door behind him as he left.

The terrified Belle ran over to the bed and flung herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying.

A few moments past and then she heard a _'clink clink clink'_ at the door.

"Who is it?" Belle asked and wiped her nose.

"It's the maid," a tender voice said from outside the door.

The door opened and a thin girl with chin-length brown hair and fair skin walked in with a feather duster in her hand. She was wearing a black one-piece dress with white trim and a short skirt. Belle couldn't believe how hot she was, especially with the servant outfit. She sat up on the bed.

"I didn't realize there were anyone else in this castle."

"Oh, the master has a lot of servants pleasing his needs," the maid said, standing in the doorway. "I'm Plumette. Some people call me Babette or Fifi. Enchante, mademoiselle." Plumette walked over and shook Belle's hand.

"I'm Belle."

"I get why your parents would have chosen that name," the maid said and glanced down at Belle's slim body and big breasts. She sat down next to her on the bed. "That was a very brave thing you did."

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything," Belle said despairingly.

"Cheer up, sweetie. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." Plumette wrapped her arm around Belle's shoulder.

"What is that beast?" Belle asked.

"The master? He was once a prince - a selfish spoiled one - when a creepy old woman came looking for shelter with a single rose as payment. Naturally, since he was about 12 or something back then, he refused and sent her away, but it turned out she was actually an enchantress and was really pissed by not getting invited in, so she turned him into a beast. That's kind of the essence of it," Plumette said and shrugged.

"Oh," Belle sighed. "But she didn't curse any of the servants?"

Plumette laughed. "Into what, a feather-duster?" She waved the feather-duster around and continued giggling. "No, we didn't do anything, so of course we shouldn't be punished just because the master is a dickhead."

That made sense, Belle thought.

"Well now, we need to get you ready to see him later," Plumette said and stood up.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to do that," Belle said and shook her head slowly.

"Oh, but you must!" Plumette exclaimed. "When the master wants something, it's not a request. Now stand up."

She stood up slowly, and Plumette began felling Belle's long brown hair.

"What does he want with me anyway?" Belle asked unnervingly.

"Fuck you, naturally," Plumette said casually, and Belle took a step back with a shocked look on her face.

"You're kidding?"

Plumette took a step towards her and began examining her appearance again. "No. Why else would he have you hanging around? The bastard is bored, so he wants a new fucktoy. He fucks me all the time. It's not like I enjoy it, but it's a part of the job, you know."

"And there's nothing I can do?" Belle said with a miserable look, as Plumette was checking out her fingernails.

"Since you're a prisoner, no. If I were you, I would get the best out of it and try to please him as much as possible, otherwise he'll get angry. And he's not fun when he's angry. I'll teach you. Turn around," Plumette said and Belle did slowly while thinking of the ways that the beast could hurt her.

Plumette drove her fingers across Belle's butt and pulled her dress a little further down.

"Looks nice," she said and slapped Bell's asscheeks, making her give a little squeak. "Now, I know this is hard after what happened, but I need you to smile and be as happy as you can around the master. He doesn't like getting depressed. Give me a smile."

The corners of Belle's mouth had a hard time going upwards, but she managed to let out a little smile.

"That's gorgeous," Plumette said and clapped her hands. "You're very coachable, I like it. Let me see what you look like out of this dress now."

Belle didn't even complaint, but just turned around and let Plumette zip her down and pull her dress down, leaving her nice d-cupped tits exposed.

"Panties too, take those off," Plumette ordered and Belle did as commanded. "They're cute though." Plumette smiled at her.

Belle felt really awkward, standing there naked while Plumette examined her.

"This is very strange," she said.

"I know it's very strange, but you can't be like that. Stand up straight."

Belle straitened her back.

"You're beautiful woman, you have to have confidence. You can't go in there acting all nervous," Plumette advised.

"Okay," Belle said softly and took her hands to the side.

"Okay. Very nice," Plumette said, as she began touching Belle's breasts and moving them together. "Boobs look good. Spin around."

Belle did so, and Plumette grabbed her buttcheeks and felt how nice and firm her ass was.

"You look amazing. And I see your pussy is shaved, that's great," Plumette said, as Belle turned to face her again. "But it's not just appearances that matter though. You need to know what you're doing. I need you to kiss him passionately and whisper in his ear and kiss his neck. I know he's hairy, but he likes it, so I need you to do it. You wanna tease him as much as possible. Like slowly stroke your hand like this on his chest-" Plumette was demonstrating by doing just that to Belle. "-and play with his nipples and just be sensual. Like running your nails on his body, that feels amazing, doesn't it?"

Belle was quivering by the touch on her body and felt herself getting a little wet. She nodded.

Plumette walked to the other end of the bed and bend her forefinger, showing that she wanted Belle to come with her. Belle crawled to her on the bed like a hungry cat and sat on her shins in front of her.

"When you go to the west wing, you need to focus on the beast. Worship his body like it's a temple. Just running your nails down his body," Plumette continued to demonstrate by running her fingers over Belle's shoulders, back and legs. Belle felt like she was going to melt. Plumette was really good at that shit. She circled her fingers over Belle's boobs gently, before she slowly moved her head closer and started licking ever so gently on Belle's hard nipple while still caressing her arms. She looked up at Belle's stunned face and smiled sweetly.

"I can feel, you're getting goosebumps," she said and continued to run her tongue over Belle's areolas and erect nipples, making Belle moan softly.

Plumette looked deep inside Belle's beautiful eyes and kissed her playfully on the mouth. Belle's lips parted and she felt the tip of her tongue collide with Plumette's.

"You're a really good kisser," the maid complimented.

"Thank you," Belle said.

Plumette grabbed the back of her neck and forced their open mouths together. None of them held back.

"You wanna help me out of this?" Plumette asked.

Belle looked at Plumette's hot outfit. She couldn't wait to see it off.

"Oh, yes I do."

Belle unbuttoned the front of the dress and Plumette quickly threw the top away. Belle were face to face with the servant's boobs, and they were magnificent. Just the right size and positioned exactly where they should.

"Come on, touch them," Plumette said.

Belle hesitated a little, but she slowly started caressing Plumette's big tits with both hands.

"Yes, honey. Grope all over them, that's it."

Belle squeezed them, mashed them together and pulled the nipples a little bit. They felt amazing.

"I want you to burry your face right in them," Plumette said.

This time there was no hesitation on Belle's part. She just got lost between Plumette's amazing tits. Belle started licking on the nipples too, while looking up at her with her pretty eyes.

Belle then laid back and watched, as Plumette took off her skirt and panties. The maid then crawled to her and spread Belle's legs for her.

"Just lay back and relax," Plumette said soothing and twirled her hair. Belle was driven mad over how sexy this girl was. And she was about to go down on her! The anticipation was unreal. Her pussy was like on fire and she could feel her wetness.

Finally Plumette kissed Belle's clit and made nice long strokes with her tongue on her pussy. Belle was moaning instantly and Plumette was purring like a cat. She rolled her tongue right on her clit and was starring her down. The tongue was like a living vibrator, pleasuring Belle and tasting her insides. She slowly started stroking Belle's sensitive clit with just one finger.

"Oh my god, it feels amazing," Belle moaned and rolled her eyes back.

Plumette continued to eat out Belle's kitty. She almost couldn't breathe, as her face was like buried down there.

"Ummm, I want your pussy right at my face," Plumette said and rolled her tongue around like a tornado.

Belle was panting and hissing. "Fuck yes. That feels good."

Plumette slapped Belle's pussy, making her squeak.

"You wanna taste your own pussy?"

Belle nodded, out of breath. Plumette put her fingers inside Belle's mouth who licked her own cum off.

Plumette crawled onto Belle and kissed her while she squeezed her tits.

"That felt real good, didn't it?" she asked and bit her lip.

"Fuck yeah, it did," Belle replied.

"Now, let me test _you_ out. It's my turn now."

Belle clapped her hands. "I can't wait."

Plumette took her by the shoulders and laid Belle down on her back. Belle realized how comfy this bed was. I guess that's the kind of luxury you get in your guestrooms when you're a prince.

Plumette placed one of her legs right next to Belle's face and the other leg was at the other side of her head, giving her a clear view to Plumette's nice and noticeably wet pussy. Plumette hesitated to position it on Belle's face though.

"Have you done this kind of thing before? I don't want to push you into doing something you find uncomfortable," she said worried.

"Oh, I have. A couple of times," Belle replied and thought back to her great experiences with Jane and Jasmine respectively.

"Good," Plumette said and smiled. She slowly moved herself down, until she was sitting right on Belle's face, so all she had to do was move out her tongue and roll it around.

Belle kissed and licked on Plumette's pussy and slurped her cum up. Plumette hummed by the touch. It had been a while since her pussy had been licked properly. Nowadays, all the action she got was from the beast who only cared about himself and therefore only wanted penetration or blow-jobs.

"I want you to touch yourself," Plumette said, and Belle moved her hands down to her own crutch and slowly pulled her lips apart with one hand while gently stroking her clit with the other and just enjoying the sensations while also eating Plumette out. Multitasking was apparently a big talent with Belle.

"Oh yes, that's so hot," Plumette said and shrieked of pleasure. "Oh yes, that's a good girl."

Belle made really long strokes right on Plumette's pussy which was moving back and forward with the rest of her body. Belle now had 2 fingers rubbing and circling her clit. She then inserted a finger from her other hand into her quickly followed by another. She had to take breaks from the pussylicking to let her own moans out, but Plumette insisted on having her continue by just forcing her pussy onto Belle's open mouth.

"Am I suffocating you down there?" she asked, laughed and then continued moaning.

Belle started rubbing her clit furiously with one hand while pumping her fingers in and out of her with the other. They were both covered in sweat and panting for breath.

"Oh yeah, good girl. You burry your face right in that sweet pussy!" Plumette cried out.

Belle was so wet that her juices were dripping down her hand, and she could feel it running down her ass. It was making her so turned on, and she could feel herself building up to an awesome orgasm. And so could Plummette.

Belle added another finger to her hole to try and fill herself more and continued to pump away.

"Fuck, yes! You're make me cum!" Plumette screamed and her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

Belle could feel her muscles contracting over and over around her fingers and her juices were literally flowing out of her. The same could be said with Plumette who let out a loud moan and her squirt landed ride on Belle's face who squealed delighted, as she tried to slurp the cum up with her tongue, licking around her mouth like a dog.

Plumette wanted to taste too, so she tongue-kissed her wildly.

"I know another little trick we can do?" Plumette said and winked. Jolts were still going through Belle's body, but she was ready for more.

Plumette placed Belle on her back and got right on top of her, intertwining their legs. She started rubbing her wet pussy against Belle's, making them both moan.

"Hold my hand," Plumette said, and they tangled their fingers too. Plumette spat downwards and watched it drip slowly down her slim belly and right between the two wet pussies.

There was no going slow. They pounded their pussies together with much ferocity, making the whole bed rock and creak. Belle watched Plumette's tits jumping up and down and the sight turned her abdomen into a puddle.

"Fuckfuckfuck! Yes, fuck me! Fuck me!"

"You're pussy feels so good against mine! Fuuuuck!"

They both screamed with pleasure and rapture, as they transferred cum with squishy sounds. Plumette gently strangled Belle by holding her neck. The intense orgasms overwhelmed them both, making their bodies jolt like they were electrified.

Finally they dropped down, panting for breath and out if words.

Plumette looked at an old longcase clock and suddenly she jumped up from the bed.

Belle sat up. "What's wrong?"

"The master wants me in 2 minutes," she said stressed while she was putting on her maid outfit in a hurry.

"Wait, I thought he wanted me in like half an hour?" Belle said inquiring.

"Yeah, but he wants me first. I'm the starter, you're the main course," Plumette said. "See you." She kissed Belle once again and left the room, leaving the unclothed beauty alone in the room.


	21. Chapter 21 - Ariel & Megara

Chapter 21 - Ariel and Megara

When the maidens of Agrabah found the young red-haired girl Ariel naked on the beach, they thought she must have been a victim of a shipwreck who miraculously had survived and drifted ashore. Ariel tried to explain how she was a mermaid from Atlantica who had made a deal with the sea witch Ursula to give her legs, but they brushed it off as crazy nonsense caused by heavy trauma and immediately offered her to get inside, get a bath and some clothes on.

The bath house was a grand room with large windows with a scenic view of the sea that used to be Ariel's home. In the center was one marble bath tub, with a fish fountain that poured water into the bath. While Ariel was playing with the bubbles, having never been in soap water before, the servant whose name was Carlotta mumbled to herself.

"Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time," she said, as she laid a beautiful dress beside the bathtub. "You can wear this when you're dry." She spoke loud and slow, as if Ariel was slow-witted. Ariel just nodded, as she was too fascinated with the bubbles to really listen.

"Now you can go to the sauna and dry up," Carlotta said and pointed to a wooden door at the end of the room.

Ariel stood up wobbly. She still wasn't used to the legs and all. She slowly put one foot out of the bathtub and then another, slow and easy. The water dripped down her naked body and onto the floor.

"Please wear a towel," Carlotta said and handed one to her. "You can sit on it in the sauna, or else it gets too hot on the butt."

Ariel still wasn't quite sure what this sauna thing was, but she slowly walked to the wooden door, careful not to lose balance. As she opened the door, she felt a surprising wave of heat hit her, almost making her fall backwards. She walked inside the small room. It had wooden benches and heated stones which were the source of the heat. The hotness wasn't unpleasant, but it warmed her all around. It smelled of warm wood and a tat of eucalyptus. She made her way to the bench and sat down on her towel. She breathed in the dry heat through her nose. She thought about Jasmine. She must be here somewhere, maybe waiting for her. Ariel couldn't help but feel like she was wasting time; time, which she could spend with the beautiful princess, tasting her once again. But this was just so relaxing, she couldn't get herself to move.

At least not until the wooden door creaked open in front of her. Ariel expected it to be Carlotta, but it wasn't. It was a young slender girl with long dark auburn hair tied into a ponytail. She had a towel wrapped around her from her chest to her thighs. She didn't say anything; she just gave Ariel a quick glance and smiled, before she sat down on the other side of the wooden bench and took the towel off.

Ariel tried not to look at her; she didn't know the customs of the human world and she didn't want to seem rude or anything, so she purposely looked in the other direction. Still, she couldn't help but have a look through the corner of her eye. This girl was absolutely stunning and her enormous breasts marvelous. Though Ariel was persistent on trying to ignore the strange girl, she got the idea, through the glances that she got, that she wanted her to look at her. The girl was caressing her own firm tits and played with a neckless dangling right above her cleavage. It had the name _Megara_ engraved in gold on it, and Ariel figured that must be her name. Megara had a flirty look on her, as she observed, how Ariel was struggling not to look at her and biting her lip. Now Megara spread her legs, and Ariel's curiosity was unbearable. A nicely shaved pussy was located where her thighs met. It was only the second one Ariel had ever seen, besides her own of course which she thought felt weird and tingly, even wet, which Ariel thought was weird since the rest of her body was just starting to dry up. Megara approached her own pussy with her hand and started to rub it gently, facing Ariel from across the room and moaning under her breath.

Ariel couldn't believe what the fuck was happening. Was this normal? Did humans just touch themselves in front of strangers on a regular basis? A gob of spit dribbled from Megara's mouth and landed right on her clit, and she started to spread it with her fingers. _Crazy bitch,_ Ariel thought. She felt such an urge to touch it; to taste it. She still remembered the heavenly taste of Princess Jasmine, and if everyone was like that, she wanted to do it so badly. She kept her ground though. Besides, she was saving herself for Jasmine. Ursula had made her pussy as tight as a virgin's for that purpose, so she felt like she shouldn't touch it, even though she wanted it like crazy.

Ariel sat with her side against the wall and her back turned against the masturbating beauty, trying not to notice how hot Megara's soft moaning was and how wet she felt her vagina getting from listening to her. She had her towel wrapped closely around her, unlike Megara who was leaving nothing to the imagination.

Now Ariel could hear Megara stand up and hoped that she was about to leave, so she could stop being this tempted. That was not the case. She could feel that Megara laid her towel right next to Ariel and sat down on her shins facing her back. She was very close - so close Ariel could smell her mild fragrance. Yet, Ariel did not look at her. Megara smelled her red hair behind her and slowly tried to remove Ariel's towel from her chest. Ariel tried to grab on to it and pull it back, but Megara was stronger.

"Just relax," Megara said in a soothing voice.

"What are you doing?" Ariel protested with her mouth open in disbelief of what was happening.

"Just relax," Megara said again and removed Ariel's towel, leaving her big firm breasts exposed.

Megara continued to sniff at Ariel's hair and shoulder while she breathed heavily in the hotness of the room. Then she took a long soft lick on Ariel's bare shoulder. Ariel sat perfectly still, but had goosebumps all over her body. Then Megara pulled Ariel's hair back and now licked on her cheek.

"Don't try to act all innocent," she whispered in Ariel's ear. "I know you're a fucking whore, just like me."

She licked on the side of Ariel's face again.

"I don't even know you," Ariel said innocently, while trying to hold back the temptation to lick back.

"That's the way it should be, hon," Megara whispered with her hand gripping at Ariel's throat.

"Who are you?"

"Stop asking questions and just go with it."

Megara's hands reached down at Ariel's tits. She caressed them one by one and pinched at the pink nipples. Ariel whimpered softly, as Megara drove her hands across her hot body. On her breasts, on her slim stomach and on her crossed legs. She grabbed hold of Ariel's kneecap and moved her crossed leg, so they were side by side. Then, with one swift motion, followed by a gasp on Ariel's part, Megara held onto Megara's right thigh and moved it away from the other, spreading her legs and revealing her dripping wet tight pussy between them. Megara smiled, as her hand slowly moved down and stroked on Ariel's cunt. Whimpers started to pour from Ariel's mouth. She was more sensitive that she could ever have imagined and the touch was filling her body with warming pleasure.

Megara used her right leg to move Ariel's right leg to be on top of Megara's left one, spreading them even more. Megara started to lick on Ariel's nipples in synch with the way she circled her clit with her fingers. Ariel was stunned by this strange feeling coming from her abdomen and spreading all over her body, as Megara spat on Ariel's pussy, spread it with her fingers and smacked it gently, making Ariel jump. Megara sucked on Ariel's tits, before she pushed two fingers inside Ariel's virginal pussy. The walls hugged the slim fingers welcome and after two short inhalations, Ariel burst out moaning. Megara pulled her fingers up and down inside Ariel and slithered her tongue on her nipples like a snake.

"Hmm, it feels good doesn't it, Ariel?" Megara muttered.

Ariel didn't even wonder how she knew her name, as every sensation hit her like a tornado and she couldn't think of anything but the pleasure.

"You filthy little girl. I can feel how wet you're getting in your tight little pussy," Megara said, as she spanked the cunt again and again and again. Ariel's muscles kept contracting. "You want me to choke you?"

"What?" Ariel said sweetly.

"You fucking heard me," Megara said. "Do you want me to choke you, you dirty little bitch?"

Ariel moaned for a second, but then murmured: "yeah."

Megara's hand flew up, gripped at Ariel's throat and pushed her head back against the wall. Megara's tongue slid in Ariel's mouth and they softly wolfed each other. Then, Megara pushed Ariel backwards, so she ended up laying on her back. Megara spread Airel's legs wide, and licked her lips in anticipation of being the first to eat out this mermaid's beautiful pussy. Megara slid her face between her legs. Her cheeks rubbed her inner thighs. She toke her sweet time, making sure her breath from her open mouth was on her pussy. Ariel purred like a contented kitten. Loooooong, slooooowwwww licks with her tongue from bottom to top, and then Megara pushed her tongue-tip on her clit. That was all Ariel could take.

"Oh my god," Ariel whimpered, sliding her fingers through her long hair.

"You like it?" Megara said with her tongue on the clit. "Tell me you fucking like it!"

"I like it," Ariel said under her breath. This felt so wrong. This was not what was supposed to happen. But then why did it feel so right?

Megara clamped her mouth on Airel's pussy, her tongue working her clit, her face pushing into her. Ariel's body was out of control and Megara's wondermouth pushed her.

"You dirty little whore," Megara said. "Say, you are a dirty little fucking whore!"

"I'm a dirty little whore," Ariel cried out. "Oh my god, fuck yees!"

"Tell me you want it," Megara plead.

"Ummmm, I want it!"

Megara moved her face down and started caressing Ariel's tight asshole with her slick tongue.

"Oh my god, fuck!" Ariel screamed. She thought about all the mermaids who would never get to feel these sensations. What had they got to value? She couldn't believe anyone could ever actually find meaning or happiness in their life without knowing what it was all about. This was it. She wondered how she ever felt content with her life without knowing that this was what was actually worth living for.

"I love this dirty little asshole!" Megara said, rolling her tongue around it and rubbing the sensitive clit with her fingers. "You taste so good, you little slut!"

Megara's tongue then fucked against Ariel's clit and her mouth rode her to a hot, hard orgasm. Ariel's cum filled Megara's mouth and she struggled to swallow all of it. She wanted all her sweet, hot cum in her tummy and was determined to get it. She slid her entire tongue on her from bottom to top, scooping up all her oozing cum that she could into her mouth, then she slid her wet body up hers. Their lips met and they softly squealed together while Megara fed Ariel the mouthful of cum she had for her. The lingering kisses stopped almost immediately though, as Megara suddenly ripped at Ariel's long hair. Ariel squalled in pain, but Megara kept holding tightly onto her crimson locks and forced her to stand up.

"Come here," Megara said coldly, as she pulled Ariel to the other side of the bench and threw her down.

A wooden bucket of water was standing on the floor. Megara took it up and looked engagingly at Ariel.

"Are you hot?" she asked.

Ariel looked uncomprehendingly back at Megara, who in a swift motion poured the entire content of the bucket onto Ariel's body. The liquid was freezing cold, as it hit Ariel's naked figure.

"Oh my god!" Ariel screamed recklessly.

Megara licked the cold water off Ariel's tits, legs and neck, sliding her warm, wet mouth along her inner thigh, caressing her with her tongue, then trailing lingering kisses on her skin. Megara's tongue slid in Ariel's mouth again and they softly devoured each other.

"I want you to lick my asshole," Megara whispered.

"Huh?" Ariel just exclaimed.

"I want you to lick my fucking asshole!" Megara choked Ariel again and pushed her down on her back. "Lay down," she said, as if Ariel had a choice.

Megara simply sat down on Ariel's face. The unexperienced mermaid didn't really know what to do, but the work was cut out for her, as Megara just moved back and forth on her face.

"Just like that," Megara said, as Ariel started to move her tongue out. "You like how that ass tastes don't you?"

Ariel _really_ did, but couldn't answer as her mouth was full. Meanwhile, Ariel tried touching her own pussy, and circle the clit just like Megara did it.

Megara was moaning loudly. "Smother your pretty little face on my fat ass!" she yelled and bounced her booty on Ariel's face. "You like it, don't you? Let me hear it. Do you like it?"

Megara rose up for Ariel to breathe. But inhale was all she had time to do, before Megara's abdomen was suffocating her again.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum all over your fucking face!" Megara said. She screamed out loud and dug her nails in a towel.

Ariel saw the pussy quiver for her and sweet juices were absolutely pouring from her into her mouth. Ariel licked it all up. The taste was divine.

Megara giggled. "I knew you were a slut when I saw you, Ariel."

Her muscles were quivering in remaining, tiny, little mini-spasms.

Ariel's breathing was rapid, but she finally had the energy to speak.

"Who are you?" she asked and sat up with some struggle.

Megara looked at the sweet innocent girl.

"Call me Meg," she said.

Megara's mind was racing. She was supposed to bring her to Hades, but he would just kill her. Her conscience was telling her to ignore Hades' orders and help this poor girl escape. Delivering her though, would give her the one thing she wanted: her freedom. The dilemma was eating her up, but then she finally spoke.

"I will escort you to the princess," she said.

"To Jasmine?" Ariel said hopeful and excited.

Megara bid her lip. "Yes," she said reluctantly. "I was just here to test if it was actually you. There is no doubt in my mind. Your beauty, the taste of you, your sexual abilities; it all adds up with what the princess has told me."

"Oh my god," Ariel said with the realization that she would actually get to see Princess Jasmine again. She stood up at once.

They walked out from the sauna and Ariel put on the dress that hung beside the bathtub. Ariel didn't even wonder where Carlotta went.

"Follow me," Megara said, as she showed Ariel in the direction of the underworld.


	22. Chapter 22 - Anna & Elsa

Chapter 22 - Anna and Elsa

 _This contains lesbian erotic content and incest. So if that offends you, don't continue reading. Also bare in mind, that this is all fiction and nothing to be taken seriously._

The Duke of Wesselton in the doorway and the naked Elsa and Anna on the bed were both frozen to the spot.

"Why do you not have clothes on?" he asked shocked, disgusted and completely beside himself. "And why are you..." His mustache was trembling. "-on top of each other?".

Elsa immediately threw Anna off of her which made her squeak.

"It's not what it looks like!" she said and covered her breasts with her arm.

Anna looked skeptical at her. There was no way she could explain her way out of this one. Anna was interested in what Elsa was able to come up with to cover up the fact that the two sisters just fucked like rabbits.

The Duke clearly didn't believe her either, as he at once turned on his heal and ran away. Elsa stood up and looked sternly at her sister.

"We have to catch him, before he tells someone."

"Right," Anna said and clumsily got up. "We can't go out in the filled ballroom unclothed though."

"Let me try something," Elsa said and made graceful hand motions in the air, and then Anna could feel her nude skin get covered by silk and in a second her body was covered in a beautiful red dress that fit her perfectly. The fabric was quite cold though.

"Oh my god," she said astonished and looked down on her body. "You have dress-making powers too?"

"I guess," Elsa said and made a nice blue dress appear on herself.

"What's next? Can you make snowmen come alive?" Anna said jokingly.

"Well…" Elsa said and shrugged.

Anna gasped. "You're kidding!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's wrist and dragged her. "It doesn't matter! We need to find that Duke!"

They ran down to the ballroom where the party was very much still going on. There were so many people that it was hard to find anyone in the crowd.

"Do you see him?" Elsa asked as she scouted.

"He's just so small. He's impossible to spot," Anna said.

Then people started to be aware of their presence and flocs jumped upon them, wanting to speak to the royal siblings and especially the new queen. They had to scooch beside them in their search for the Duke. It was also hard to concentrate when people shouted "Queen Elsa!" or "Princess Anna" everywhere, trying to get their attention and asking them to dance.

"There you are!" a familiar voice suddenly said.

Their cousin Rapunzel stood beside her husband Flynn - sometimes known as Eugene - both with a drink in their hand.

"Hi," Anna said flurried. What neither Elsa nor Flynn knew, was that Rapunzel and Anna had had sex earlier that very evening.

"We're so sorry, but we have to go back to Corona now. Apparently some badass girl sneaked into the army and saved Disneyland from intruders in the East and they've chosen me to give her the Medal of Honor, so we have to get going. Anyway, where have you guys been?" she paused and looked down on Anna and Elsa's new dresses. "And when did you change?"

Rapunzel gasped as though she just got a revelation. "Have you guys been fucking?" she whispered.

"Who's been fucking?" Flynn said with his mouth full of cake. He suddenly took an interest in the conversation.

Anna stood awkwardly, as she didn't know what to say, but Elsa had just spotted the Duke of Wesselton talking to some guests. He spotted her too and ran away through a doorway. Elsa pulled hard in Anna's sleeve.

"We have to go too, but so nice of you to come," Anna said to Rapunzel while Elsa was dragging her away.

Rapunzel did a hesitant wave with one hand back at her, as they disappeared through the doorway.

Anna and Elsa could see the Duke running some meters away in a long hall. The sisters ran after him, Anna dragging behind Elsa.

"How are you running so fast in heels?" Anna snorted.

"Stop!" Elsa yelled at the Duke who turned to go down a staircase leading to the cellar.

Anna and Elsa were slowly catching up on him and as they got close to the bottom of the stairs, Elsa blasted frozen ice from her hand onto the floor ahead of the Duke who tripped and fell forward, yelling pathetically.

"Witch!" he yelled, as he lay on the dirty floor and adjusted his glasses.

"Who did you tell?" Elsa said, holding her hand in front of her like a threatening gun.

"If you knew how the people would react to this!" the Duke shrilled. "Not only is their queen a witch, but the royal siblings are sleeping together! And they are gay! There would be an outcry. Revolution! You would be overthrown within a day!"

Anna looked nervously at her sister who still had a stern look on her face. Anna felt really bad about it, considering the serious situation, but she couldn't stop thinking about how hot Elsa looked in that ice-dress. She felt herself getting a little wet again.

"So no one knows?" Elsa asked.

"No, I didn't have time to tell them because my toupee fell of and people couldn't stop laughing."

Anna snorted amused.

"How can we get you to shut up?" Elsa asked the Duke, still threating him with her hand.

"Can't you just make him into an icicle, and then we'll put him in the fridge?" Anna suggested and the Duke whimpered.

"No, of course not, Anna," Elsa said rationally.

Yet, the Duke had a stiff terrified look on his face.

"Maybe we can work out some kind of agreement!" he said desperately.

"What do you want?" Elsa's voice was cold and without empathy. "We have plenty of gold."

"That's not what I had in mind," the Duke said, as a smarmy smile grew on his face. "Maybe I can get you guys to do a little show for me."

Anna noticed a bulge growing in the Duke's tight pants.

"This is has to be a joke," Elsa said and rolled her eyes.

"No joke," the Duke croaked.

Elsa turned to face Anna.

"He already saw us," Anna said to try and convince Elsa who was really on the fence about this whole thing. "As you said, if he babbles, then it will mean the end of your rule before it's even really begun. If you deny icing him up then this may be the only way."

Anna was really starting to crave Elsa's beautiful body and the taste of her pretty lips. By now, she didn't really care if the Duke was watching them. Elsa groaned and turned around again.

"What do you want us to do?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Both Anna and the Duke were cheering inside.

"Drop the robes," the Duke said with a commanding hand motion.

"I can't believe this creep is giving me orders," Elsa said under her breath. "I'm the queen!"

"Just do it," Anna whispered.

Elsa and Anna slowly stripped their new dresses off of each other till they stood bare naked shoulder by shoulder. Anna was trembling in the freezing dungeon, but the cold didn't bother Elsa. Although it hadn't been that long since the last time, Anna really got a kick out of seeing Elsa's naked body again. Her beautiful big breasts and her wonderful curves.

"Feel each other's tits," the Duke said and ruined the intimate moment with his slimy voice.

Elsa sighed. She wanted to feel her sister's nice small boobs, but not while that old pig was dribbling at them. They both put their hands forward and massaged each other's tits. The Duke moaned by the sight.

"Suck her tits, Princess Anna," he commanded.

 _With pleasure_ , Anna thought and bend down and wrapped her mouth around Elsa's hard nipple while Elsa set up her hair. She tried to forget that the Duke was there and tried to enjoy it which wasn't that hard, as she really liked what Anna was doing and started letting out a few whimpers.

Elsa then squatted down and started putting her tongue on her little sister's tits.

"There you go," the Duke said and stroked on the outside of his trousers.

Anna caressed Elsa's shoulders and enjoyed the gentle strokes on her tits.

"Now feel that pussy."

The Duke sat himself up a bit, as Elsa's hand found its way between Anna's thighs. Anna moaned, as Elsa rubbed all over her vagina, circled her clit gently and still licked on her erect nipples.

"Princess Anna, lie down please."

Anna positioned herself on her back on the cold dirty floor.

"69, my Queen," the Duke said.

Elsa gave him a death glare but still did as he said and got on top of her sister with her head just above Anna's tight wet pussy.

"Let's see some pussy-licking," the Duke said. The words sounded so disgusting coming from his mouth which made it hard to ignore his presence.

Nevertheless, the sisters pulled out their tongues and licked each other restlessly. The Duke stood up and walked over to them. He squatted down and pushed on the back of Anna's head to push her face further onto the queen's tight little pussy.

"Yeah, get in there," he said, as he watched the sisters devour each other's pussies.

He watched Elsa's nice round ass go back and forward and spanked it hard for good measure, making Elsa scream.

"Is she doing a good job, huh, my queen?" he said. He had complete power over these two beauties and he loved it.

"Yes," Elsa moaned and kept licking on Anna's sensitive little clit.

While watching his queen on all four on top of Princess Anna, the Duke pulled out his dick, erect to the limit. Before Elsa knew it, he began a hard, rapid thrusting into her vee, making her scream with equal amount of surprise and pleasure.

"Oh my gosh! What the fuck," she burst out.

While continuously getting the Duke's hairy balls in her face, Anna continued to lick Elsa's sensitive clitoris, while Elsa in return buried her face in Anna's wet cunt.

"Oh my god, that feels so fucking good!" Elsa shouted, as the Duke fucked her like a male dog with his bitch, and Anna rubbed her vagina raw with her hurricane force eruption.

And they continued till the royal siblings sang the lyrics of their orgasms, cumming in each other's faces. After eating up all of Anna's juices and Anna doing the same with Elsa's, Elsa stood up and looked at the Duke with death in her eyes. She roughly pushed him into a dungeon cell and up against a cold stone wall, before she filled his mouth with her tongue, making out with him hard and biting at his lip.

"Ow," the Duke said. He sounded like a pathetic little girl.

"I want you to fuck my sister," Elsa said, holding her hand at his throat and with her cold fresh breath right at his face.

"What?" Anna groaned indignantly, still lying on the ground behind them.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, as she witnessed Elsa's descent from reserved and stringent to a straight up sex-freak in mere minutes.

The Duke didn't know what to with himself either, standing speechless with his dick pointing at the ceiling.

"Come here, Anna," Elsa said and whistled at her sister like she was her obedient pet. Anna walked a little uneasy to them on all four.

Elsa grabbed the Duke's hand and moved it down between his legs and made him grab his own cock.

"Now you take this little worm of yours and thrust it hard into my little sister, okay?" she said and tightened her grip.

 _This is so fucked up_ , the Duke thought, but he was too scared of Elsa to do anything but gulp and nod his head. That feeling of control he had just felt, was all but gone. He grabbed hold of Anna's thighs and pulled his erect lance into her sweet pink cushion. In and out it went, and Anna moaned with all of her breath.

Elsa continued to kiss him wildly while he was inside her sister, and he felt her bulbous tits and tight ass with his tiny hands.

"Oh my g-" Anna moaned, but she couldn't even finish her own sentences.

Elsa smiled and bit her lip. "I think I wanna sit on your face," she said to Anna who was being drilled hard.

Elsa placed a leg on each side of Anna's face and put her pussy right on her mouth. Anna assaulted it with much ferocity with her tongue and Elsa's moaning voice went into her ear canal. Anna's tits and skin jiggled and the dungeon echoed their mating calls back at them. Anna's tongue was drilling Elsa's tight pussy and she was masturbating her clit to an orgasm while watching the Duke and Anna fuck.

"Don't you dare cum in my sister!" Elsa said, as she could see in the Duke's eyes that he was about to climax.

He pulled out and it ended up on the floor instead. Anna gasped for air and Elsa kissed her gently.

The Duke felt like he was sobering up from a crazy dream, his head as light as a feather.

Elsa crossed her arms. "Now, do we have a deal?" she asked him.

The Duke slowly backed away to the entrance of the cell. "I'm true to my word, I swear it."

Elsa raised a sceptic eyebrow, as the Duke reached the outside of the cell.

"Great," Anna said coldly. "And maybe we'll even consider still doing business with Weaseltown."

The Duke gasped offended and with one fast motion he closed the bars to the dungeon cell shut in front of him, leaving Elsa and Anna trapped. "Weselton! It's Weselton! I've changed my mind, your highnesses. I cannot allow such disgrace to take place without the peoples' awareness!"

Elsa grabbed onto the bars and screamed at him with grinding teeth. "You snake!"

"I must think of what is best for the kingdom," he yapped and Anna spat in his face.

He quickly turned on his heel and ran back up the stairs, careful not to trip on the icy steps.

Anna looked dumbfounded at her sister. "Unbelievable," she just said.

Little spikes of red ice was coming of the walls, as Elsa was raging with fury. Anna did the only thing she knew to stop it and gave Elsa a big kiss, calming her down and stopping the sharp spears from growing.

"Thanks," Elsa said and straightened her braid. "We're just so screwed. We should have turned him into an icicle like you proposed."

Elsa turned his sperm on the ground into ice and stamped on it, leaving in a thousand pieces and Anna joined in.

They then tried to pull and push at the bars to get out, but none did it help. They were completely shut, and Anna and Elsa were trapped.


	23. Chapter 23 - Pocahontas & Esmeralda

_Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, I have just been super busy with school and work and everything. But here it is! I hope you like it, and I will try to be a little more consistent from now on, but I can't promise anything of course :-)_

 _Remember to leave a review and follow the story and all that jazz :-)_

Chapter 23 - Pocahontas and Esmeralda

Pocahontas found a tree leaf big enough to wrap around her naked body like a towel, as she made her way back to her village where she earlier that day had left the man she was supposed to marry, Kocuom, at the altar. The fabric of the leaf was scratchy against her tan skin, and she couldn't wait to get it off and put on a fresh outfit. She hid behind some bushes, watching how almost everyone in her village were out looking for her. As the chief's daughter, her disappearance caused quite a stir. She noticed Kocuom sitting shirtless on a rock with a dozen of swooning ladies flocking around him, comforting him and using every excuse to touch his muscular chest. Pocahontas didn't quite get how everyone thought he was so dreamy. Yeah, he was handsome and all, but he was just so serious; wasn't at all a fun guy to be around.

"She just left me standing there," Kocuom said crestfallen like he couldn't believe it.

The girls around him repaid with an "awwww" and some even defamed Pocahontas, saying that she was an unthankful bitch to leave such a nice attractive man.

Pocahontas snorted and sneaked her way passed some trees and made it inside her hut without getting noticed. Once she was inside, she threw the giant tree leaf off of her and sighed. She found a beige buckskin dress with feathers and turquoise stones on it that she had made herself.

"Where the hell have you been?" a voice said behind Pocahontas, as she pulled the dress over her head, causing her to make a tiny jump of surprise

Behind her stood a girl with small black eyes, a small nose and mouth and with long black hair.

"Jesus Christ, Nakoma, you scared me," Pocahontas said and put on some feathered earrings with leather cords and turquoise beads.

Pocahontas' friend Nakoma had her hand on her hips. "Everyone is looking for you. Where did you go?"

"I can't marry Kocoum." Pocahontas put her long raven black hair behind her ear. "My path is leading me in another direction."

"What are you talking about?" Nakoma opened the curtain that functioned as a door a tiny bit to make them able to see Kocoum still getting "comforted" by horny bitches. "He is such a hunk," Nakoma said. "Look at those pecks."

Pocahontas shrugged and started to pack a sack of the most necessary items for her travel.

"Remember that I told you about that dream I had with the spinning arrow?"

"Yeah," Nakoma said.

"Well, I think this is that arrow." Pocahontas threw the compass she got from Jane to Nakoma who examined it with her eyes. "My consciousness is telling me to follow that arrow, and the wind is taking me away from here."

"So you're actually leaving?" Nakoma said, not comprehending why Pocahontas would want to do such a thing.

Pocahontas nodded.

"And you're not marrying Kocoum?"

"No, weren't you listening?" Pocahontas said and grabbed the compass from Nakoma's hand and put it in her travelling sack.

Nakoma opened the curtain again and looked at Kocoum. "Heck, I'll take him then."

"Go for it," Pocahontas said and smiled, as she was headed for the door.

Right when she passed her though, Nakoma grabbed hold of Pocahontas' snatch beneath her dress. Pocahontas looked shocked into Nakoma's eyes.

"A quickie before you go?" she asked.

Pocahontas was very tempted. Nakoma had a killer body and they used to have sex once in a while, which was fucking great.

"I can't," she said however. "It's getting dark, and when everyone comes back, it will be impossible to leave unseen."

Pocahontas removed Nakoma's hand, but kissed her instead.

"Say hi to my father from me," she said and walked out of the tent.

Sneaking away was easy, as Pocahontas was very light and elegant on her bare feet. She hid behind bushes and trees when she heard someone from the search party was nearby. After an hour or so walking straight in the direction that the compass was taking her, she felt fairly confident that no one would be around and decided to make camp for the night in a hollow tree. She felt a little sad that she didn't get to say goodbye to Grandmother Willow and explain why she had to leave. Pocahontas knew she would understand. Willow was there when Jane and Pocahontas met after all, and she even took part in their amazing love session.

Pocahontas woke up as the sun rose above the trees. She grabbed her stuff and started walking again. After a while she noticed smoke in the distance. She must be getting close! She ran fast, like the wind was carrying her, till she reached the busy square of the village. The place was loud, salesmen were chanting, pigs were grunting and kids were screaming, yet when Pocahontas past, people seemed to get quieter and start whispering like hissing flames, saying "is that a savage?" or "what is such an uncivilized doing here?". A kid pulled at her mom's skirt and said: "where are her shoes, mommy?"

Pocahontas tried to ignore those prejudice townsfolk and scouted for Jane or Tiana. Then, with a strike of incredible luck, she noticed a voice in the crowd. It was Jane, talking to an elderly man at the doorstep of some kind of store. Actually, as far as Pocahontas could see, it wasn't a conversation, but rather just Jane grumbling at him.

"What's all the hullabaloo about?" Jane said angrily to the man. "You realize that everyone in this town are illiterates and you just banned two of your only costumers?"

"This library does not tolerate those kinds of profane behaviors that you and that Belle-girl were displaying on _my_ couch," the librarian said defensively.

"Who's Belle?" Pocahontas said, revealing her presence.

"Who are you?" the librarian yelped. He clearly hadn't seen a native before.

Jane turned her head and gasped when she saw Pocahontas.

"Oh my god! You're that girl from the forest!" she said enthusiastically. "I can't believe you're here."

"I've been dying to see you ever since you left," Pocahontas said and grabbed Jane's hand.

"Holy shit, me too. You were the best fuck I ever had."

"Excuse me," the librarian said impatiently.

"Just a sec, I need to deal with this villain," Jane said to Pocahontas with bitterness in her voice. "Because of the fact that this girl Belle and I had sex in his store one time, he is banning us forever."

"Who's Belle? She sounds hot, can I meet her?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know where she is."

The librarian put his head in his hand.

"I can't deal with this. Good day to you both," he said firmly and turned around, about to slam the door shut, but Jane stopped him.

"Stop!" she sighed. "If you won't let me in, can you at least tell me where the nearest library is?"

"About four kilometers east of here," he said coldly and shut the door.

"Why do you need one of these libarys anyway?" Pocahontas asked.

"Gorilla research. Since I used all of my time in the woods with you last time, I didn't meet any. So I have to go out there again and I forgot most of my research. Hence, I need some books."

Pocahontas just nodded. She didn't get a word of that.

"It's a shame though." Jane stroked her hand on Pocahontas' curvy body. "I really want to be with you, but it's indeed urgent with the books, so I've got to get going."

Pocahontas looked sad with her big puppy eyes.

"But!" Jane exclaimed. "What do you say we meet on this spot tonight? I know a great restaurant nearby."

"A what now?" Pocahontas said confused. Jane couldn't help but giggle over her ignorance.

"A place where you eat," Jane explained, reached into a pocket and pulled out a few gold coins. "Take these. You give them to people if you want something from them. We call it money. There's a lot of stuff to do in this town, so I'm sure you'll find a way to pass the time."

"No, I can't take these," Pocahontas said modestly.

"Don't worry about it, my dad's a famous wealthy scientist." Jane kissed Pocahontas on her full lips. "Shall we say 6 o'clock?"

When Pocahontas looked confused once again, Jane pointed to a large church with an enormous clock. "When the short arrow points to six, then it's 6 o'clock. There will be some really loud bells ringing, it's unmistakable. Rumor has it some weird hunchback is ringing them."

"Okay," Pocahontas just said, not knowing what to do with that information.

"Well, see ya," Jane said and was gone within seconds.

Pocahontas started walking around, feeling really out of place, and trying not to think about those prickling looks everyone was giving her. She thought the village was dirty and boring, and everyone was in such a hurry all the time, pushing and yelling. She found nothing to use her coins for, which she held tightly in her fist.

That's until she noticed a bright neon sign, depicting what looked like the silhouette of a naked woman in profile, sitting down with a raised leg. Above it were the words _Strip_ and _Club._ Pocahontas didn't know what any of those words meant, but they sure caught her interest. She went over to check it out.

A large man, almost as big as Kocoum, stood by the door, dressed in black. Pocahontas stared at him for a second. Then he raised his eyebrows.

"Money?" he said in a deep voice.

"Huh?" Pocahontas just said, before she realized that he was referring to the coins. "Oh right, here you go." She handed him the gold coins and his eyes immediately widened and he straightened up. They didn't have very rich guests that often.

He stepped aside, opened the door and pointed to the left.

"The VIP room is in that direction," he said, and Pocahontas went in.

There were strange loud music playing and the place was dark with bright spotlights on podiums here and there where half naked girls were dancing sexily while a few men were wooing and throwing small pieces of green paper at them. Pocahontas went to the left however and walked into a room with _VIP Room_ engraved on the door with a pink heart around it. She didn't know what to expect.

What she found on the other side was a small room with a selection of soft couches and red lights brightening the room. In front of the couch were a small three-legged table with a full glass of champagne and a bottle next to it. In front of that, was a little stage of some kind with a pole in the middle going from the floor to the ceiling. The room seemed pretty closed off with no windows or anything, but by the end of the stage was a passageway with some kind of curtain of flowers hanging in front of it. Above it, the name _Esmeralda_ was written in glitter. Pocahontas didn't really know what to do, so she sat down on the couch and waited for something to happen. She could still hear the, to her ears, peculiar music banging on from the outside. Pocahontas held up the champagne glass. She didn't know what it was, so without thinking twice she just gulped the whole thing. _Hmm,_ she thought. _How delicious_. She quickly poured herself another drink and chugged that too, but before she could drink the third one, she heard the curtains of the other entrance start dangling.

Pocahontas almost dropped her drink. A Romani woman in incredibly sexy red lingerie walked in. She had a perfect hourglass figure, two ginormous firm tits and striking emerald green eyes. Her raven-black hair was tied back with a pink ribbon. She walked elegantly to the pole with much grace, and started moving her body to the music, slowly and sexily. She stood behind the pole, elevated her way down with spread legs and the pole between her boobs and didn't break eye contact with Pocahontas whose jaw was on the floor. Esmeralda then turned around, and Pocahontas got a good look at the greatest fucking ass she had ever seen. Esmeralda started twerking it in front of her. Pocahontas didn't even know any butts could do that, and she was getting increasingly wet. She took a sip of her champagne which still tasted wonderful. She was getting incredibly aroused by watching this beauty dancing before her. She started playing with her hair and took another big sip of the champagne, emptying the glass.

Then Esmeralda made a beckoning sign at Pocahontas with her index finger. Pocahontas stupidly pointed to herself, as if to ask if it was her she was referring to, but it could only be her, as there were nobody else in the room. With an excited little jump, like a kid getting out of bed on Christmas Morning, she got off the couch, but Esmeralda was already on all four and crawled to her like a tiger. Pocahontas watched in astonishment, as Esmeralda squatted down with spread legs, and after licking her finger sexily, pulled her small panties aside and touched her nice wet pussy right in front of her mesmerized spectator. Esmeralda put her finger filled with pussyjuice in front of Pocahontas' face who naturally put the whole thing in her mouth and sucked thoroughly.

Esmeralda got off the stage and stood before Pocahontas who stared into her pantie covered crotch.

"Take them off," Esmeralda mouthed to Pocahontas and turned around, showing her luxurious ass once again.

Pocahontas slipped them right off and Esmeralda bend forward, putting her pussy right in front of Pocahontas' face, but she turned around before she could touch it.

She sat down on Pocahontas' lap and started rocking back and forward, dry-humping her beautiful savage client. She got her big tits in Pocahontas' face, while she unbuttoned the bra behind her back. It slipped down and her hard nipples were freed. Pocahontas shuddered as her desire spiked wildly. She hesitantly parted her lips and Esmeralda pressed her torso forward, pushing her nipple and areola into Pocahontas' mouth. Her hips were working in time to the music and time lost all meaning to Pocahontas, as her world shrunk down to just her and the soft, salty, sexy girl. Esmeralda's mound, bumping and rubbing against Pocahontas' pussy was driving her crazy. Pocahontas moaned softly. She could feel the champagne creeping up on her, and she felt increasingly horny. Esmeralda gently lifted Pocahontas' chin and kissed her passionately, but Pocahontas wanted it rough and bit Esmeralda's lip. Esmeralda liked it. She pulled at the collar on Pocahontas' buckskin dress and followed her up on the stage. She took her by her hands and got her to her feet. Then she pushed her against the strip pole and forced her arms over her head, before she took the dress off of her. She wore nothing underneath. Esmeralda's eyes elevated, and then she smiled pleased. She took the pink ribbon out of her hair, and let it fall down, flowing elegantly. Then she held Pocahontas' hands together over her head and tied them to the strip pole in a tight knot. Pocahontas' bit her lip and tried to break free but it was too tight.

"Oooh, you are naughty," Pocahontas said and giggled. She was loving this.

Esmeralda put her mouth on Pocahontas' hard nipples and caressed her flat stomach. Her head went further down and she licked all over her belly and reached her abdomen. Pocahontas was going mad with anticipation, as Esmeralda expertly found her entrance and curled two fingers into her tight passage. Pocahontas was so wet she experienced no pain, only a wild thrill. Esmeralda drove her fingers into Pocahontas' molten sex. Two thrusts and Pocahontas was moaning. In ten she was biting her lip and fighting back the rising tide. Esmeralda seemed to be taking her cue from the driving rhythm of the music. Somewhere between halfbeats, Pocahontas' body stiffened and on the downbeat she felt her pussy quiver in delight.

Pocahontas then felt Esmeralda's soft flexible tongue touch her quivering pussy and caressing her clit.

"Ooooh, that is so good!" she cried out, as her body was wiggling against the strip pole.

Pure bliss raced through her system like a runaway freight train and slammed into her mind in an explosion of sparks. She saw starbursts and heard a rushing wave like the ocean in her ears as the pleasure carried her away. Her cry of pleasure was eclipsed by the shriek of a guitar and the pounding blast of the drums as the musicians reached their crescendo outside the VIP room.

As Esmeralda released Pocahontas from the bondage, she collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air. Esmeralda walked to the table, her ass wiggling as she went, and took the flask of champagne which was halfway empty. She took a huge slurp right off the bottle and poured the rest of the bubbly liquid over Pocahontas' heavenly body and her huge breasts. Pocahontas gasped and started giggling, as she looked down her soaking figure.

Esmeralda bent over in front of Pocahontas.

"Lick my ass," she commanded, and Pocahontas got up on all fours immediately. She could see that Esmeralda's pussy was incredibly wet already, but Pocahontas still spat right on her asshole and spread it to her pussy for good measure.

Going slow was not a concept Pocahontas practiced, so she started licking all over Esmeralda's tight ass and fucking her slick pussy with about 280 beats per minute with her middle finger. Esmeralda was roaring instantly.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" she screamed, as Pocahontas assaulted her pussy, and when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Pocahontas put in another finger, and another one, and then licked ferociously on her clitoris.

It was unreal, the explosions of pleasure from Esmeralda's pussy coming again and again, seemingly timed to match each swipe of that silken tongue over her clit. Her back arched, she whimpered and found it impossible to breathe as her body convulsed again and again. When she felt another finger slide into her passage another blast of unreal euphoria tore through her already quivering body. Again and again and again the waves of pleasure assailed her mind, until she lost all connection with reality. She was totally absorbed in it, oblivious to all else.

While she screamed and every profane phrase you could think of came bursting out of her mouth, she started squirting all over the floor of the club. It kept pouring from her like a waterfall.

Pocahontas was laughing like a maniac. A mix of the euphoria of this scenario and the effect of the booze had turned her into a crazy person.

"Yes, squirt for me, you whore!" she shouted and grabbed Esmeralda's hair tightly, and made her look at her. They exchanged hot mutual kisses.

"Now lick it up," Pocahontas said and forced Esmeralda's head down to the floor. She took out her tongue and took long licks on the floor. She slurped up the mix of spilled champagne and her own juices willingly. A bit of squirt dangled from her chin, as she looked up at Pocahontas again, who licked it off swiftly.

"Hmmm," she hummed. "Can you make me squirt too?"

Esmeralda smirked and nodded her head softly. "Otherwise, I'll get you your money back. You just lie on your back and I'll take it from here."

Pocahontas did as told, and Esmeralda instantly took charge, licking her pussy fast and furiously and slapping it hard, making Pocahontas scream and quiver. Esmeralda pushed one finger in, then two, then three, then four, until her whole hand was inside Pocahontas' pussy, pumping the cum out of her. Pocahontas squirted and squirted and reached some alternate dimension of pleasure, as Esmeralda fisted her hard and slapped her on her tits and on her face.

Over the noise of Pocahontas screaming her lungs out and spurting like a fountain, the girls heard the door to the VIP room swing open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Esmeralda quickly pulled out her saturated hand from Pocahontas' sex and saw an aging man with a wrinkled, care-worn face and thinning white hair, wearing black robes, standing in the doorway.

"Frollo!" Esmeralda gasped.

"Seize the gypsy!" the man said over his shoulder and two thugs hurried into the room and grabbed the naked Esmeralda, holding one of her arms each. Pocahontas watched the whole scene with confusion.

"You are under arrest, under the charges of witchcraft and-" Frollo looked at Pocahontas with disgust. "-fornication."

"All the prisons are full, master Frollo," said one of the guards holding Esmeralda who desperately tried to escape their grasp.

"Then take her to Arendelle. They always have room in their dungeons." Frollo got uncomfortably close to Esmeralda, and she could smell the foul stench of his breath in her face. "I've finally got you, you snake," he whispered.

She spat in his face. "You're the snake."

Frollo looked like he was about to smack her in the face but was interrupted.

"What about the other girl?" the second guard asked.

Frollo looked at Pocahontas with wide nostrils. "Leave her. You said the prisons were full, so there is no point in bringing another whore. Besides, this is the one we've been looking for," he said and touched Esmeralda's chin.

And just like that they were gone, and Pocahontas was alone in the VIP room sitting in a puddle of squirted cum and champagne. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened, and sure as hell didn't know what her stripper lover had done to upset that creepy old man that much.

Pocahontas could hear some bells ringing outside, and realized that that was the cue for her to meet Jane. She quickly got her dress on, even though it was sticky against her skin, and ran out of the strip club. The sun was nearly going down and the streets weren't nearly as busy anymore. Pocahontas hurried to the place where she and Jane had agreed to meet.

Jane stood by the library, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Oh there you are," she said, as she saw Pocahontas approaching with scruffy hair and stained clothes.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened-" Pocahontas started, but Jane cut her off.

"Sorry, I'd like to hear all about it, but we're gonna miss our reservation."

Pocahontas noticed that Jane was holding a wrapped present under her arm.

"The restaurant is right over there," Jane said and pointed.

Pocahontas turned around to follow her finger and paused, as she saw the restaurant building.

"No fucking way," she said stunned.

In big green letters were the words: _Tiana's Palace._


End file.
